Night at the Museum
by winkieprince
Summary: AU. Fiyero Tiggular was a man happily attached to a beautiful woman and living in the very lap of luxury as Crown Prince to the Vinkus. He was perfectly content… At least until he met Elphaba Thropp. Fiyeraba. Musicalverse.
1. Prologue

**Night at the Museum  
Prologue  
** _Fiyero Tiggular was a man happily attached to a beautiful woman and living in the very lap of luxury as Crown Prince to the Vinkus. He was perfectly content… At least until he met Elphaba Thropp._

* * *

 **He was 28, she was 25.**

"Where did the both of you meet?"

There was a pause before he would allow himself to answer. He felt strange, letting someone else into his secret. His very favourite secret. A part of him wanted to keep it that way, but he knew that if he didn't share it, it was going to slowly eat away into his very core.

"Right here." He muttered, his voice gravelly from unuse.

He could see Galinda flinch from the corner of his eyes. The hurt on her face was evident as her pretty pink lips slowly curled into a frown. She let her hands fall to the cushion of their seat. The long bench that the two of them were sharing was thankfully barren of any other occupant.

"When," she asked, her voice was growing softer.

"5 years, 6 months and 10 days ago."

"For the love of…" She sighed heavily as she brought a hand to her face, pinching the bridge of her perfectly straight nose. Fiyero dared a glance towards his now ex-fiancée. She was absolutely beautiful, even when she was upset. Galinda Upland was perfect for him, she knew it, and he knew it. The two of them, they were so _content_ … But it wasn't enough for him anymore.

The air between them was heavy now. Thankfully, the only other person around was a lone janitor who was fast asleep in the corner. The exhibition room was quiet… A stark difference from its atmosphere just an hour ago.

"… Was she here?" Galinda broke the silence. Her arms were crossed protectively across her chest, as if she was bracing herself for Fiyero's answer. As if his words were going to hurt her physically. He was quiet for a while, and she knew immediately.

"On our 6th Anniversary…" Galinda exhaled deeply, trying her hardest to bury the intense pain that was building up in her heart. "…Merciful Oz, on our _6_ _th_ _anniversary_ … And of all the places I had to pick, I picked the Emerald City History Museum…"

"I'm sorry, Glin," He muttered, his voice low. "I'm so sorry."

"… How can I possibly forgive you, Fiyero?" She felt a single hot tear roll down her cheek. "We were together for 6 years… and she was in your thoughts for 5 of those years… How can I forgive you?" Her voice was trembling as she spoke. Her body grew cold as the thought of having to sleep alone tonight without Fiyero by her side started to sink in.

He kept silent. He knew that anything that he said right now would only hurt her more, and Fiyero wanted anything but to hurt Galinda now. He would do anything to undo what he'd done to her.

"Did the two of you…" She couldn't bring herself to finish that question.

"No." He said quietly, "Never." His eyes flickered up to hers, forcing his truth on her. He would never do that to her. Never. Fiyero had screwed up most of his life, at least until he met Galinda. When they were together, he felt content. He had the most beautiful woman in Oz right by his side. It didn't hurt that she was genuinely good and they definitely had fun together. He did love her. He wasn't lying when he told her that he loved her.

But he loved another more.

* * *

 **A/N** Initially, I imagined the story to take place in New York... And then I recalled that Elphaba was green.  
Reviews would be awesome! I'm trying to keep the story to 10 chapters max, not including prologue and epilogue. It's still quite a feat considering that I don't have much free time to write. I'm just really excited about sharing this story with the rest of y'all :)


	2. Just Two Friends

**1\. Just Two Friends**

 **He was 22, she was 19.**

"Elphie! So," Galinda grinned as she entangled herself with her boyfriend's strong, muscular arm, "This is Fiyero, my one and only!"

"So I've heard." Elphaba had a curious look on her face.

The boy was tall, definitely. He was almost a head taller than Elphaba, and truth be told, she wasn't exactly a petit specimen. Which meant that next to him, Galinda almost looked like a munchkinlander. He smiled charmingly, flashing his perfect set of pearly whites, as he leaned into a small bow, "Fiyero Tiggular, pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Elphaba."

"Um, yeah, sure," she furrowed her brows in frustration. Who does this guy think he's fooling? Everything about the boy who stood before her screamed pretence. From his perfectly groomed hair to his _painfully_ tight riding pants… even his bright smile seemed rehearsed and prepared… everything about him was as if he's done this a million times.

"I'll go check with the restaurant about our reservations for tonight," Fiyero smiled down at Galinda as he gave her twirl. If her girlish giggle was anything to go by, Elphaba couldn't more sure that Galinda was absolutely enamoured. "I'll see you beautiful ladies tonight," he shot Elphaba a wink as he turned the corner and left.

When Galinda judged that her boyfriend was out of earshot, she squealed painfully as she threw herself at a startled Elphaba. "You see! I told you! He's soooo perfect!" She gasped, as if she's just discovered something, "We're perfect together!"

"You've only been together for a little more than a month…" Elphaba cocked a brow at her giddy blond friend, "For all you know he snores in his sleep and picks his nose… and _eats it_."

"Elphie!" Galinda inhaled sharply.

Elphaba couldn't help the amused half-smile from forming on her face, "I'm just saying," she shrugged lightly as she picked up her bag from the surface of her desk and slung it casually over her shoulders.

The two girls started the walk back to their dorm room. Galinda continued gushing over her ever _princely_ boyfriend and Elphaba simply smiled and nodded. Internally, however, she couldn't help but feel a little ticked off at her bestfriend's boyfriend.

Elphaba had never gone out of her way to indulge in gossip and rumour, but every once in a while, when people thought that it would be a good idea to gossip in the quiet of the library, Elphaba would (unintentionally) pick up bits and pieces of anecdotes from the Prince's colourful reputation.

He was the very definition of a playboy and Elphaba didn't like that one bit. Galinda, for all her shallowness and self-indulgence, was a genuinely good person underneath. They may have had a rocky start, but the two girls had become very close. As sad as it may seem, Galinda was her only friend, but she didn't mind it at all.

For the next few weeks, Fiyero had gone out of his way to try to get to know his girlfriend's bestfriend…. Only, Elphaba had nothing to say to him. Every 'amusing' greeting he had for her in the morning would be met with a nonchalant and generic "… I have to go." After which it would be followed by a very frustrated Fiyero trying another cheap tactic to try to grab her attention.

It had gone up to the point where even Galinda had picked up on the hostility between the two most important people in her life.

"He's trying, Elphie," She started one morning, "Why won't you give him a chance?"

"He's a flirt and an air-headed slob," Elphaba replied matter-of-factly, "You deserve better."

"Elphieeee," Galinda groaned as she rolled over in bed, "Fiyero's a good person. When we're together, he's really sweet, and gentle… And he pays for every meal…"

Even when she was looking at her roommate upside down, she could make out the curious raised brow and perfectly straight face as Elphaba stared back at her. "Alright look," Galinda rolled over, her head slightly dizzy from the rush of blood to her head as she sat up too quickly, "Fiyero's a really sweet guy and I really like him. You're my bestfriend in the whole world and I want you to like him too."

Elphaba furrowed her brows, frowning slightly.

"Please?" Galinda pouted. "Just try?"

Her green friend sighed deeply, her slender shoulders slumping tiredly. "Alright, fine." Before Galinda could squeal however, she held up her finger, "On one condition."

"What is it?"

Elphaba folded her arms across her chest, "You have to promise not to force it."

"What do you mean 'force it'?" Galinda gasped indignantly, "Why would you ever think—"

"2 weeks ago when I was mad at Boq for that whole 'Nessa crying at the Suicide Canal' thing." Elphaba narrowed her eyes, "The two of us weren't talking and you locked us together in the janitor's closet for an hour."

"The silence was getting really annoying!" Galinda groaned.

"A month ago," Elphaba leaned against her writing desk, "When I was having an argument with Nessa over her choosing Boq over her studies." She placed a hand on her hips defiantly, "You staged an intervention in the _cafeteria_."

"Alright, I'm starting to see—"

"Yesterday, you bought an apology card from the store and signed Boq's name on it because you knew that I'm upset at him for the 'Nessa crying in the library' fiasco."

Galinda groaned and collapsed into her bed again, "Alright, alright!" She placed a perfectly manicured hand on her chest, "I solemnly swear that I, Galinda Upland of the _Upper_ Uplands, will not attempt another intervention."

Elphaba looked satisfied, albeit a little smug as she nodded and turned to pick up her bag. Galinda sat up from bed, surprised, "Where are you going?"

"Class. Madam Morrible's working me to death this week," Elphaba stuck out her tongue at the mention of their headmistress. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate what Morrible did for her. She just thought that the woman was a little… shady.

"Alright… Just remember what we talked about!"

Elphaba snorted, "Yeah, yeah. I'll try to be _civil_ with your Vinkun Prince."

* * *

Fiyero was confused.

Something has happened that he did not anticipate. It has been an entire month since he started dating Galinda Upland. And in this month, he had actually found himself having fun. He found that he had actually enjoyed his time here in Shiz.

Sure, it was felt just like Quox or Emerald City U in the sense that everyone loved him the moment he stepped into the court. But Shiz was different mainly because of his unusual, rag tag group of friends. Galinda had been the 'Queen Bee' in Shiz, and that would effectively make him King. Because of their social stature, Fiyero had assumed that they would be hanging out with the very elite. The prettiest girls and the richest boys.

But instead, while they hung out with the typical _Shenshen_ or _Avaric_ types, Galinda had introduced Elphaba as her very bestfriend.

Elphaba didn't hang out with the cool kids. While she was born into nobility, her outwardly appearance and her studious nature made her the very definition of a _nerd_. She wasn't soft spoken, like what he'd assumed from a 'book type'. Instead, her assertive tone and sharp wit puts her in a strange social limbo.

Most people he'd met had described Elphaba as 'stuck up' or simply just _green_ , and Fiyero had to agree. Not the green part, of course. He was Vinkun and had been subjected to racial slurs his entire life, even as Royalty, and he would never allow himself to discriminate someone simply because of their skin colour.

No, he merely thought that Elphaba was stuck up and full of herself. He tried, he really did. He tried smiling at her, he tried casual flirting, but nothing. She gave him nothing. Every smile and 'Good morning' was met with a cold stare. Every time he tried to talk to her during their shared lessons she would glare softly at him until he shut up.

Elphaba behaved as if he was the most annoying thing to crawl up into her personal space. Really all he intended to do was be her friend. He knew that she was more than the prickly ice queen that she was portraying herself to be. He had seen it with his own eyes.

There was once, when he waited for Galinda to finish up with her Sorcery classes, he had caught a glimpse of the two girls chattering excitedly as they attempted to transmute a piece of paper into an origami crane. He was standing by the window, casually blending into background of their lives.

Galinda was grinning excitedly, like the perky ball of light that she was. Next to her, Elphaba had her long, wavy mess of hair bunned up hastily. The blond was asking her friend about something, and at that point, Fiyero swore that he saw a tinge of purple on her cheeks. She was _blushing_ , he realized, and in that moment, he wanted to know so badly what Galinda had asked her.

It was then that Madam Morrible stepped into the room from an adjacent room connected by a door hidden away from Fiyero's line of sight. The girls quickly hid away their playful banter and returned their attention to the pale faced, nightmare-inducing woman standing before them.

Elphaba was just like any girl. She laughed, she cried and she most definitely gets pissed. And yet, she wasn't like any other girl he's come across. She was incredibly snarky, highly intelligent and oh, so, very _sensitive_ over very strange things.

Fiyero had found that out the hard way when he had discovered her little green bottle one day, hidden under her pillows. He had been walking around their room, waiting for Galinda to finish with her preparations in the bathroom.

Galinda had deemed that Fiyero sitting on her bed would be much too _scadalacious_ and so he made himself comfortable on Elphaba's bed. The green girl had been occupied in the library, or so he had been told. Waiting for Galinda proved to be taxing on his patience so Fiyero found himself looking through Elphaba's bedside drawers.

There were some miscellaneous letters and writing paper, nothing that he cared too much about, in the top drawer. He pulled open the second one and found a small pile of notebooks that seemed to be notes for her sorcery class. The last drawer was locked and Fiyero found himself bored again. He picked up one of Elphaba's sorcery notebooks and wrote a little note for her, accompanied by a cartoon of himself flashing a peace sign. Fiyero chuckled at himself, believing for a moment that he was so very original.

Tired now from his sudden burst of creativity, Fiyero made the decision to lay down on Elphaba's bed. He found her pillows to be strangely lumpy… Admittedly, Fiyero had been spoiled as a child and his pillows had always been stuffed with the finest Alba-Sheep cotton. They were the fluffiest and softest pillows. So it made sense that when he felt the lump in her pillow, he'd reach out to check if there were something under it.

And true enough, a little green bottle stared innocently back at him.

He picked up the bottle, gently touching the surface of the emerald container. It was topped off by a tiny black stopper. He popped open the bottle and it reeked of something _very_ potent. Fiyero scrunched his nose, wondering why Elphaba would keep an empty bottle of _whatever_ under her pillows. Maybe she was a wildchild bookworm, he thought amusedly.

He held the bottle up at the light and squinted. It really was nothing he had ever seen before, and it was known throughout Oz that Fiyero Tiggular was a man who knew his liquor. It was then that Elphaba had trudged back into her dorm room, exhausted from her session in the library.

The moment when she had seen him holding her little green bottle was one of the most frightening moments Fiyero had ever experienced in his life. There was a lot of screaming, yelling and a very flustered Galinda.

He didn't know why but when Elphaba began to accuse him of being an insensitive jerkface (amidst other things), he decided that it was a good idea to tell her about the caricature he drew of himself in her sorcery notebook. Only, that led to more yelling and an even more stressed out Galinda.

It wasn't very surprising that after this event, it was a very long time before the two could even stand being in the same room as each other. Fiyero was convinced that Elphaba was a complete and utter _bitch_ and Elphaba would believe for the longest time that Fiyero was nothing more than a brainless, entitled little rich boy.

* * *

 **He was 28, she was 25.**

" _I know that I am the last person you'd want to be hearing from right now, but I need you to know, and I need you to understand… I love you. I really do. I never lied about how I felt for you. But the truth is that I love another more. I know that 5 years was a very long time to be confused about my stupid feelings, but believe me when I said that when I was most miserable, you were the only shining light in my life… I hope that one day, we might be able to be friends again. - Yero_ "

Fiyero read and re-read his letter and crumpled the stupid piece of paper. He threw the paper ball into a waste bin filled to the brim with similar, failed attempts at writing an apology. A framed photograph of him and Galinda celebrating last year's Lurlinemas sat tauntingly on his desk. He exhaled deeply.

"An apology letter? Really?" He muttered to himself. "Look how far you've fallen, Fiyero Tiggular… And you only have yourself to blame."

He thought briefly about moving back to the Vinkus for the holidays. The only reason he was here at all was because Galinda wanted to visit Elphaba before heading back up to the Gilikin to prepare for their engagement party.

Which won't be happening now. FIyero sighed deeply. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He didn't realize how far he's fallen until that day when he first saw her again since that night. When the grand, marble doors opened and she stepped out to greet the small group of Vinkun ambassadors, Fiyero stared. She was so poised, so serious in her tone and stature, and yet he could see the fragile soul behind her hazel eyes.

When their eyes had met, he was sure that she flinched. He hadn't meant for it to happen. He wasn't even drinking that night. It was simply that very moment, something clicked, and they both knew it… and they were both terrified.

He frowned. Why did it have to be this way? If only he'd realized it earlier. If only he had known that whatever whirlwind of emotions and confusion he'd had when Elphaba was around was simply because he _loved_ her. The bouts of jealousy that was absolutely uncalled for and inappropriate for Fiyero to feel over his girlfriend's best friend's new suitor. The warm, crushing feeling he gets when the two of them sat together under the stars… the comfortable silence that felt so knowing and safe.

He knew her and she knew him. And when he was with her, he didn't have to pretend to be someone else just to impress her or make her stay.

He was _happy_ with her… For the first time in his life, he knew irrefutably what true and unadulterated _love_ felt like…. But now. Maybe it was too late.

* * *

 **He was 26, she was 23.**

"The Crown Prince of the Vinkus, Fiyero Tiggular," the crier announced to the crowd as Fiyero stepped towards the stairs. The number of people attending had not been too jarring. It seems that the party was looking rather exclusive.

Fiyero recognised some of the faces that were here at the museum. There were an abundance of Gilikinese Officials who roamed about, shaking hands and being painfully polite with each other. There was a small gathering of Quadling Chiefs by the fire place and a number of Munchkinland Officials dressed to their nines, walking about, pretending to understand what each sculpture represented.

"The Vinkun sends their finest, I see!"

Fiyero plastered on his 'political grin' as he turned around to face the owner of the voice. The man was a portly official from the Gillikin whose name Fiyero had forgotten. The only reason he even recognised him was because he recalled faintly about a flighty night with one of his daughters…

"I see the years has been good to you, my lord," Fiyero smiled politely, purposefully avoiding having to mention the man's name. Oh, if his father could see him now.

"And to you," the man guffawed, his pale skin was flushed red as he took another sip from his glass, "Have you tried this, Sir Prince? It really is quite exquisite. I hear that tonight's palette comes from the Wizard's private collections."

"The Wizard drinks?" Fiyero commented amusedly.

"I'd think so," the man laughed heartily, drawing quite some attention to himself. "It'd be a shame if he doesn't! I heard that the reserve in the base of the Emerald Palace is so deep and so very _old_ , the very finest wines could be hidden in there and nobody would ever get to taste it but the Wizard and his Grand Vizier."

"You hear many things, I see, my lord," Fiyero smiled politely, although internally, he was thoroughly amused by the drunk official's strange ramblings.

"I do!" His words were beginning to slur with every sip from his glass, "I was just talking to our Grand Vizier… And I must say, I believe that the lady must've had a little too much because she seemed a little green."

A man dressed in Munchkin colours turned around when he heard the comment and laughed politely, placing a large hand on the Gillikinese's back, "You, sir, sound like you're the one who's had a little too much."

"Nonsense!" The flushed man grumbled good-naturedly, "Lord Joffery of the Weshconors does not get druuunk!"

It was with that that the Munchkinlander's party finally gave Lord Joffery their fullest attention. Amusement was evident in their staunch faces. To be perfectly honest, Fiyero was having the time of his life. It was rare that he'd get to see a Gillikinese lord make a fool of himself in such a formal and elite gathering. This was something he'd definitely write to his parents about when they asked about the party.

Quite suddenly, a tall man in a deep green uniform appeared next to Lord Joffery. The man's face was all but hidden by his impressive black helmet. His voice was cold as he placed a hand on the lord's shoulders, "My Lord, your carriage has been ordered. You should sit and have a glass of water while you wait."

It wasn't an invitation, but a thinly vailed order. The drunk lord knew nothing, of course, as he continued rambling. "Nonsense! I just arrived! I was just having a lovely conversation with our Grand Vizier. I knew it was her! I saw green!"

The guard's face remained impassive. "My lord, please take this glass of water."

"My Prince Yoro would join me for another glass of this _lovely_ red wine, wouldn't you, sire?" Lord Joffery rolled his bloodshot eyes at the guard as he reached out and pulled Fiyero into a one-armed hug, "The night is young!"

Before Fiyero could protest, a blue mist clouded Lord Joffery's head and the portly man had immediately been lulled to sleep. The guard had barely caught the man before he'd fallen flat on his face. A loud snore escaped the drunken man's gaping mouth.

"… That was interesting," Fiyero chuckled amusedly as he dusted himself off. This particular suit was the only set of traditional royal Vikun-style suit he brought with him to the Emerald City… He didn't really _need_ it for anything else during this trip but he didn't really want to get it ripped or anything.

"Ah, Prince _Yoro_ , of the Vinkus I presume," a voice spoke out to Fiyero from behind him. He recognised the owner of the voice immediately of course, but Fiyero was more concerned about the 'Prince Yoro' quip.

He turned around, a smug smile forming on his lips, "Ah, Lady Vizier. You look a little green tonight."

It wasn't just banter, in actuality, when he said that. Fiyero looked her over as Elphaba grinned. Her wavy black hair had been pulled back into a neat, elegant bun. Her hazel eyes shone with a playful glint, accented by the faint purple eye shadow and the emerald _green_ of her skin. If Fiyero had been someone who didn't care so much for Elphaba, he wouldn't have noticed the increased shade of green her skin had taken in the last few years he'd known her.

Even then, he thought she was beautiful.

 _As a friend, of course._ The voice in his head corrected quickly. A flash of guilt quickly coursed through his body just as he thought that. _Beautiful as a friend? C'mon Fiyero, get your shit together!_

Elphaba handed him a glass of wine, her grin smoothing into a gentle smile as she seemed to do her own evaluation of Fiyero… Her eyes glancing over him. Unconsciously, Fiyero stood a little straighter. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" She said softly.

"Too long." He replied after a beat. He couldn't quite help it, but when her eyes met his, he could feel his cheeks flush and his heart beat faster.

"I'm surprised you came alone," Elphaba commented awkwardly when the pause between the two of them became a little too heavy. "Where's Galinda?"

"She's back home in Gillikin to attend her cousin's wedding tonight." Fiyero replied steadily, taking a sip of the wine as he did. He felt the cold liquid travel through his body and a tingling sensation began to tickle his senses. Fiyero raised his brows. Lord Joffery was right. This wine was exquisite.

"So when you had to choose between a wedding party and a boring old cocktail party in honor of the Wizard, you chose the boring one?" Elphaba cocked a brow at him as her lips curled into a curious smile, almost as if she was fighting it.

"It's never a boring party when you're around," Fiyero laughed. Elphaba thwacked him in the shoulder just as he said that, knowing full well that he was referring to the incident that happened during their graduation party at the Oz Dust just 6 months ago. "So _Lady_ Elphaba," he smiled gently down at her, feeling particularly pleased that even in heels, Elphaba was still a tad shorter than him, "Tell me about this piece." He tilted his head towards the elaborate black and white painting that hung right behind her.

"Are you actually interested or are you just being an ass," she quipped with a smile, her pretence of formality quickly slipping away.

"I really just want to hear the sound of your voice." He replied seriously.

There was a hint of purple against the emerald of her skin as she glared weakly at the Vinkun Prince, "When you say things like that, I just really want to throw my shoe at you."

"Now _that'll_ make a really good headline for tomorrow's Emerald City Daily," Fiyero laughed merrily as he side stepped to avoid another one of Elphaba's smacks, "Lady Vizier pummels Vinkun Crown Prince!"

The two of them spent the rest of the evening quipping and snapping playfully at each other, not noticing the curious stares of their surrounding guests. The Lady Vizier received some comments from her Public Image advisors afterwards of course, but nothing really went in.

Tonight she was happy. The guilt that had been eating her up from the inside out began clawing at her again, of course, but it couldn't quite diminish the warmth in her chest. As Elphaba crawled into bed that night, she touched the spot on her cheek where Fiyero had kissed her. It was a friendly peck of course.

Just two friends saying goodbye.

* * *

 **A/N** Horrid grammar and possibly terrible sentence structuring aside, welcome to the first official chapter of 'Night at the Museum'!  
I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the prologue and the premise and I hope that the first chapter bodes well with you guys as well!  
Doglover645 & AnOreoForElphie - Thanks for the comments! I think I saw you guys in my previous story as well :P

The title of the story would make more sense in time, but for now, what do you guys think?  
After this chapter, I'll be posting the rest of the story only once I'm done writing till at least chapter 8. It should be smooth sailing and regular postings after that!


	3. Scarecrow

**2\. Scarecrow**

 **He was 28, she was 25**

Galinda Upland was hungover.

It wasn't just the 'oh, deary me, I've drank a little too much!' headache. It was the 'oh dear god, somebody please put me out of my misery' mother of all hangovers. Her eyes were still closed as she tried to feel her surroundings out.

She spread her arms out, touching the surface which she was lying on. The fabric was incredibly soft, like lying on clouds. At least she knew she was in a bed. Whose bed? She didn't particularly care right now. A soft creak came from the frame of the door, but to Galinda's incredibly hungover and sensitive ears, it sounded almost like scrap metal twisting against each other.

"I quit, leave me to die please," Galinda groaned weakly. Her throat felt as dry as the Uncrossable Desert. She pulled her pillow from under her head and held it against her uncomfortably warm face.

A musical laugh came from the door. Careful footsteps could be heard stepping towards Galinda and she felt a weight on the edge of the bed. With her head still throbbing, Galinda wanted nothing else but to keep her eyes tightly shut and preventing her brain from exploding into moosh.

"It's gonna be a hell of an excuse I'm gonna have to come up with to explain why I've got a dead blond in my bed if you do decide to expire here" She could almost hear the smirk in Elphaba's voice. Galinda could only offer another groan.

The sound of Elphaba's laughter reached her ears again. "C'mon, I've brought you some warm water," she said with a hint of amusement.

"I don't want to move," the blond complained weakly. Sweet Oz, even the sound of her own voice was threatening to implode her brain.

"Linny, if you don't drink, you _will_ die."

Galinda grumbled softly at the ridiculous nickname, "it's exactly because I drank that I'm dying."

"Glin…"

Oh no, it was the Elphie Naggy voice again. She haven't heard that tone from Elphaba since the eve of their Sorcery finals.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," Galinda removed the soft, _soft_ pillow from her face. Her eyes opened carefully, feeling extremely grateful when she realized that Elphie had her thick curtains drawn and her room engulfed in sweet darkness.

The morning was then spent on nursing Galinda back to sobriety. Every 5 minutes, she would declare quite passionately that she will never, _ever_ drink again. Elphaba could only offer more warm water. Galinda spent another 20 minutes in the bathroom, emptying her stomach of the alcohol.

"I've never seen you so miserable before," Elphaba admitted softly as she held Galinda's sweaty blond curls away from her face as she continued puking her guts out. Elphaba had seen Galinda drunk, of course. They were roommates and her bestfriend was dating the Crown Prince of Corruption himself. It's just that, in the years that she'd known her, she had never seen Galinda so _upset_.

Galinda hurled a little longer before she could hold it down long enough to speak. "Really? It's as bad as Nessa's birthday reception 3 years ago?"

"Way worse," Elphaba sighed tiredly, "You only binge when you're upset, Glin. And that night you were pissed." She stroked her bestfriend's hair as gently as she could manage. She had placed herself on the edge of her tub, letting Galinda's head rest on her knee. "What happened?"

She felt Galinda stiffen at the question. She was still too weak to lift her head though, so she simply curled into a miserable cocoon. Elphaba knew that when Galinda was sad, she tended to hide in her safe place until she garnered enough perky energy to deflect any concern that came her way. It was something that she was usually so good at. Pretending to be okay,

"Should I send for F—"

"No!"

Galinda jumped up to her feet, but immediately regretted her action. "Oh sweet Oz I need to sit," she whined as she pulled down the seat cover for the toilet and plonked down on top of it.

"What did he do this time?" Elphaba furrowed her brows confusedly. The last she'd heard about the two of them was Galinda's engagement announcement. She remembered it so clearly because it had haunted her so deeply that she couldn't bring herself to be in either company. Guilt caused her cheeks to flush as she glanced away from Galinda.

Her bestfriend did not notice her discomfort as she exhaled deeply.

"Fiyero and I…" she started hesitantly. A bout of sadness rushed through her body, "Fiyero and I are over." Her breath was caught in her throat, "He left me… Or I left him. Doesn't matter. It's over."

Elphaba blinked slowly. She was sure that her selfish hallucinations were finally taking a toll on her sanity. She was sure she'd gone a little crazy, because she thought she'd heard Galinda say that Fiyero had left her. Or that she'd left Fiyero. Either way, it wasn't what she had expected.

"Elphie, say something," Galinda pleaded softly, "Please." Her cerulean blue eyes were downcast. She was staring at her own hands as if she had never seen them before.

"… I'm sorry," Elphaba said in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

Galinda managed a weak laugh as her eyes flickered up to Elphaba's. She reached for her hands, holding them gingerly in her own, "Don't be," she said with a sad smile, "It's not like it's your fault."

With those words, Elphaba felt a painful stab in her heart as she tightened her grip on her bestfriend's hands.

* * *

 **He was 22, she was 19.**

"What do you mean you've never seen 'The Ghosts of Lurlinemas Past'?" Fiyero exclaimed loudly, one hand scratching his head and the other placed firmed on his hip. "They've been performing the play in the theatre in town for the last 2 years!"

"How would _you_ know?" Elphaba crossed her arms across her chest, "You've only been here for a couple of months!"

"Miss Elphaba, I'll have you know that I happen to be a learned man in all things entertainment and cultural," Fiyero waved a dismissive hand as a smirk began to form on his face.

Elphaba refused to justify that statement with anything other than a roll of her eyes.

"Yero, dearest!"

The sound of Galinda's voice reached the two. It had barely been a couple of months since the incident with Elphaba's bottle and the two of them still couldn't quite be in the same proximity without snapping at each other.

The perky blond all but skipped over to them. The train station had been less crowded than they had anticipated, seeing that it was the first week since their winter break started. Everyone else had gone home early this year because of the worrying weather that had been sweeping across the Gillikin. The Great Gillikin Railway was terribly old and nobody wanted to get stuck in town should a wayward storm drift by.

"So tell me again why you're staying in Shiz for Winter break?" Galinda raised a perfectly shaped brow at her bestfriend as she intertwined her hands with Fiyero.

"I told you," Elphaba shrugged, "Father's bringing Nessa to the Emerald City to stay for the break. They'll be there for some Lurlinemas party at the Emerald City History Museum."

"It doesn't explain why he'd leave _you_ behind," Galinda frowned deeply, "It's really too much, leaving you in Shiz for a whole month while Nessa gets to enjoy the party. And you've always wanted to visit the Emerald City."

Elphaba smiled weakly, "It's fine, really. It's a political thing. Nessa's going to be the Munchkinland Governess so she's attending all these parties to meet all the old, snooty governors from the other provinces." The taller of the two girls shrugged, "I don't need to be there."

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Fiyero flinch. He was quiet as he watched Galinda fawn and coo at a flustered Elphaba. She was grateful for it. She wouldn't be able to hold back her tongue if he had joined in.

It was a bit later before the train finally called for all passengers to board. Fiyero and Elphaba stood by the platform as Galinda peeked out from the open window, waving back at them with a bright smile. Fiyero grinned back at her as Elphaba waved. They stood beside each other, watching the train pull out from the platform and disappear into the distance.

"So, it's just you and me, huh," Fiyero started casually, shoving his hands into his pockets. His eyes were still glued to distant horizon.

Elphaba glanced towards him, "Aren't you going home to the Vinkus for the holidays?"

Fiyero shrugged lightly, sticking his tongue out at the mention of the holidays, " _Supposedly_. But I received word that the carriage my folks sent for me broke down while it was passing through the Great Kells."

"W-What?" Elphaba's eyes were as wide as saucers, "Was anyone hurt?"

"The driver's fine. It's just the wheels." Fiyero scratched at a spot on his forearm, "Completely fell apart. They're sending a second carriage but it's gonna take another week."

"I guess, as long as nobody was hurt…" Elphaba trailed off.

It had been a long time since the two of them had been left alone, and frankly, Elphaba was a little worried. Nessa had been sent home a few days ago in a carriage sent by Father. She was begging Elphaba to forgive her for leaving her behind, but of course, there was nothing to forgive. It wasn't Nessa's fault that their father couldn't quite be bothered with Elphaba. She deserved it after all.

Boq had taken the same carriage back with Nessa, something that she had insisted on since they were both headed back to Munchkinland and there was no reason he should trouble himself with a commercial carriage.

And now that Galinda had left, it was the two of them again. Elphaba was surprised that the two of them hadn't started yelling at each other yet.

"Uhm," Fiyero cleared his throat awkwardly as he turned towards Elphaba, "I'm gonna go now."

Elphaba blinked. "Uhm. Sure."

"And…" He cleared this throat, his hands returning into his pockets. "uhm, first. I'm gonna have to walk you to where ever you're planning to run off to because I am a gentleman."

"You don't _have to_ walk me anywhere," Elphaba narrowed her eyes at him. Oh great, now they're gonna go at it again.

"Look Elphaba, I'm exhausted." Fiyero exhaled deeply. White mist escaped from his lips as he spoke, "Just for once, let me do something nice for you?"

"No, _you_ look," Elphaba crossed her arms across her chest, "You don't _have_ to do anything for me, and I don't need anything from you. I can take care of myself just fine." She poked a finger into his chest, "And Galinda isn't around anymore. You don't have to pretend to be nice to me."

"I'm not pretending, for Oz's sake, Elphie—"

"Don't call me that!"

"Not everything I do is has to be because of Galinda!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes at that and it was the last straw for Fiyero. "Look if you're going to be so insistent on us _not_ getting along, then fine. Suit yourself." He took to heel and turned his back to her, stomping away angrily.

* * *

" _Fiyero, we've just heard back from the second carriage. By the time this letter gets to you, it should only be a few more days before it arrives. We're all anxious to see you again and hear all about your experience in Shiz. I for one, am very happy to see that we haven't received a single letter of warning this winter from your professors. We'll see you soon.- Love, Papa."_

The Vinkun Prince smiled amusedly at the letter that he had received. It had already been a week since winter break began. A whole week since he had last spoken to Elphaba. It concerned him that he had been as affected as he was by the green girl.

They kept _hiding_ things from him and he didn't like it one bit. He understood that Galinda was protecting her friend, and of course, it was Elphaba's secret to tell, not hers. But Oz damn it, he hated how Elphaba just refuses to let him do anything nice for her. So Fiyero has decided that he would give up.

It's no use trying so hard for her when she does everything in her power to reject him. To be honest, he had actually put in more effort into trying to be friends with her than he had tried to get a girl his entire adult life.

He was going to forget her. Forget about the infuriating girl who believed herself to be smarter than everyone (although she probably was). Forget about the girl who knew just the right things to say to set him off. He was going to forget about ever trying to understand Elphaba Thropp, the nerdy, sharp tongued, wildly sensitive walking ball of fire.

Fiyero was going out. He was going to the Oz Dust with some of the Gillikinese boys who lived in Shiz town. He would drink till his brain was numb and he would have a ton of fun and dance with the prettiest girl he could find tonight.

The loud music and dim lighting made it the perfect atmosphere to get shit faced. When he'd stepped into the ball room, they were playing something by Chopin, which was apparently someone important from where the Wizard came from. The fast paced riffs gave the people on the dance floor a rush even without alcohol in their system.

The boys had gotten a table near the bar. The bartender knew them to be Shiz University students and promised them a bottle on the house, winking inconspicuously at Fiyero. There were _some_ perks with being a Prince.

At some point, it had started to rain outside and the ballroom became just a tad cooler. Fiyero was disappointed that the weather haven't been cold enough to snow yet. He'd been excited to see a snow covered Gillikin.

And so it was one bottle… And then another one… And a third one bought by one of the Gillikinese boys… And of course, it wouldn't be a good time without a few rounds of shots. By the time the Oz Dust had begun chasing people out of their ball room, Fiyero couldn't even feel his face any more.

One of the Gillikin boys could hardly even stand up as the doors to the ballroom closed behind them. Fiyero glanced about, noting amusedly that he was the only one still capable of walking back. The rest of his acquaintances had to hold on to each other as they stumbled home, waving their hands behind, yelling about how they should do this again sometime. He could only chuckle at the silly drunks.

Fiyero made his way back to campus, taking his time to breathe in the 2am morning air. The cold was making his drunken brain ache, and Fiyero anticipated a minor hangover tomorrow. Nothing he hasn't experienced before, but it made him dread sunrise even more.

The empty campus was strangely liberating to him. Nobody was going to be around to judge him or expect anything of him as he leapt on the stone ledge of the Suicide Cannel, something that would've given Elphaba a heart attack if she'd seen him. Especially with the light rain threatening to turn his stunt into a deathtrap and one way trip down into the choppy waters of the cannel.

… _Elphaba again?_

Fiyero groaned. Oh and he was doing so well forgetting about her right till then. He jumped off and landed gracefully (or as gracefully as a drunken man could) in the snow covered grass. The quiet was pleasing to him and it allowed a smile to crawl up on his face. Of course, all he needed was a leisurely stroll in the rain to forget.

He has reached the hallways now. In day time, when classes were still going on, the open air hallways would always have a couple of students loitering about or heading off to their next class. Shiz was a school much too large for its elite population of students so there were never any traffic congestions.

But now that it was 2 am and a holiday, the empty halls was a strange welcome for Fiyero. It might not seem like it, but Fiyero enjoyed being alone. He grew up in the public's eye, sure, but he had already accepted that he was an introvert.

 _Thud, thud._

He was sure that he was nearing his dorm when he heard it

 _Thud, thud._

Who was still hanging around Shiz at this time of night? He slowed to a stop as he tried to focus his tired eyes. There _was_ someone in the distance. The figure moved slowly, as if fatigued. There were womanly curves to its body as it moved.

"Elphaba?" He muttered almost to himself.

The rain outside had begun to grow into a storm as water pooled in the corners of the old building. A lightning streak lighted up the hall for just a split second before the thunder followed. A painful shriek came from the figure as it dropped what sounded like books and crouched into a ball on the ground.

In an instant, his body moved on its own accord. He was still a little tipsy and his body felt heavy. Each footstep felt like it could be his last before he would fall face first on the ground. He skidded to a stop when he reached the figure. He crouched down, pushing the thick black hair away from her face and confirmed that it _was_ Elphaba, sitting here, sobbing at the sound of thunder.

"Elphaba, are you okay?" He asked sternly. Fiyero had never seen her so… weak. It worried him.

She whimpered. Another streak of lightning flashed and she cried out just as the thunder boomed. The storm was getting worse. "L-Leave me alone, Fiyero!" She snapped, standing up abruptly as she rushed to pick up her books.

"What the hell are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" He asked hastily, feeling a little ticked off that she had brushed him off like that.

She grabbed her books, piling them neatly and holding them close to her chest. Fiyero noticed that she wasn't wearing her jacket. Her white blouse and long, navy skirt wouldn't be enough to ward off the cold. When it was clear that she wasn't planning on replying him, he grumbled, removing his own jacket and placing it gently on her shoulders.

"Go away, Fiyero," she groaned weakly, there was a tremble in her voice that she couldn't hide, "I don't need your help."

"For Oz's sake, Elphaba, just let me walk you back," he said, his voice laced with exhaustion, not just with his interaction with her, but the cold and alcohol was really doing a number on him. "I'm not doing it for you, alright?" He stared at her, brow furrowing and jaw stiffening, "I'll feel better knowing that you're back in your room safe."

She didn't reply him. A deep purple coloured her cheeks. Another rumble came from the sky and she whimpered again, her hands trembling as she struggled to keep her stack of books steady. Fiyero frowned. With Galinda gone, Elphaba would be sleeping alone in the large suite. He wasn't sure what came over him when the words escaped with mouth, but he couldn't take it back now, "Take a turn, you're sleeping in my room tonight."

"W-What?" She glared at him. Even when she was terrified, she was still stubborn. "No! What the hell do you thinking you're doing?"

He snatched her books from her arms and refused to give them back to her.

"FIYERO."

"I'm not leaving you alone, not while the storm is still raging," he said matter-of-factly, keeping his pace steady as an exasperated Elphaba followed closely behind. "Yell at me all you want, but I won't leave you tonight."

He heard her grumble something about a 'stupid, self-important Vinkun Prince', and although it kind of hurt, it had to be done. She was terrified but annoyingly headstrong and he won't let her continue doing that to herself.

When they reached his room, Elphaba was still grumbling to herself. She snatched her books from him and piled them on his empty study desk. His room was a little smaller than Galinda's, but because he didn't need to share it with a room-mate, it felt much larger. His desk was always empty and clean, only because he rarely did any homework. There were a few décor from back home and some stray shirts laying on his couch, next to his teddy bear dressed like a scarecrow. All in all, Fiyero's room was rather simple.

Elphaba eyed him cautiously as he sighed. "Take the bed. I just had the sheets changed so don't worry about it being dirty or anything… I'll take the couch."

She kept silent, but her glare softened.

"You can take a shower if you want. I have some shirts and sweatpants you can borrow." He looked over her awkwardly. The shirts were probably going to be too large for her around the shoulders, but at least she wouldn't have to sleep in her form fitting blouse (which he was sure was a gift from Galinda. Elphaba would never willingly buy something like that on her own).

He proceeded to prepare his couch, fluffing his pillows and grabbing his spare blanket from his closet. He wasn't expecting it, but he heard Elphaba sit gingerly on the edge of his bed. She said, in a voice barely louder than a whisper, "… Thank you."

His eyes flickered over to hers and they just looked at each other for a while.

"It's fine," he said, trying to hide the blush that was threatening to form on his cheeks. He stepped over to his closet and grabbed an old linen button-up and a pair of grey sweats, tossing them over to Elphaba who grabbed them mid-air. "You can take the shower first. I'm just gonna set up my couch."

She watched him curiously for a bit before she got up from his bed wordlessly, making her way to the bathroom with his clothes in her arms. Just as the doors closed behind her, Fiyero let go of the breath that he didn't he had been holding. He wasn't sure what was happening to him, but he was sure that he didn't like it one bit.

Elphaba was out of the shower in half an hour and then it was Fiyero's turn to grab the hot shower he so desperately needed. The sound of the rain slapping against his windows was worrisome. If the lightning and thunder came back, he wasn't really sure how he could comfort Elphaba without making it awkward for the both of them.

"Troublesome woman," he sighed. He let the warmth of from the water take his mind away. Slowly, but surely, every muscle in his body began to relax. Thank the Wizard for bringing the invention of hot showers to the Land of Oz.

When he was finally done, Fiyero dressed himself quickly in an oversized linen shirt and sweatpants. He peeked out the door and noticed that Elphaba had already climbed into bed, her face hidden away under the blanket. The storm was still raging, although a little less violently than before.

Fiyero lighted a fire in the fireplace and tossed in enough wood to make sure that it lasted the night. With a tired yawn, he climbed into his own makeshift bed on his couch.

"Goodnight, Elphie" He mumbled with a smirk. He heard her shift under the blankets and had to suppress the urge to laugh as he drifted off to sleep.

He wasn't too sure how long he'd been out when he heard her voice again. Whimpering and sobbing. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tossed, glancing out his window. The rain was still pouring and from the sound of his windows rattling and the moan from the winds, he was sure that it must've stirred Elphaba.

A flash of lightning was followed by a loud rumble of thunder. She choked back a cry, trying not to wake Fiyero, not knowing that he was already sitting up and staring worriedly at her shivering form. His eyes flickered over to the teddy that was sitting on the foot of his couch. Mr. Scarecrow had been a gift from his mother when he was 5 and terrified of the monsters under his bed.

Fiyero always had a fear of birds and when his nightmares came, momma had picked up sewing just to make Mr. Scarecrow for him. He haven't slept with Mr. Scarecrow since he began bringing girls into his bed with him instead. But he never left Mr. Scarecrow behind either.

He picked up the old teddy and walked over to his bed where Elphaba was still shivering under the blankets, whimpering. He sat by the edge of the bed and he noticed her shoulders stiffening. Fiyero placed Mr. Scarecrow on top of her head, balancing it wryly. "You'll protect her, won't you, Mr. Scarecrow?"

Mr. Scarecrow did not reply, but he stared back at Fiyero with button eyes and a stern frown.

"Of course you will," Fiyero grinned. He went back to his couch and climbed back in. He waited for a while, listening for disturbances in Elphaba's sleep. When he stopped hearing her whimpers, he fell back asleep, proud of Mr. Scarecrow for his ever vigilant watch over her.

Now over in Fiyero's bed, Elphaba smiled. It was an unwilling smile that she had tried to fight back, but she just couldn't help it. She hugged the old teddy tightly, burying her face in the stuffed bear. For the first time in years, when the thunder came, Elphaba slept soundly.

* * *

 **He was 28, she was 25**

Elphaba held in her hands two pints of ice cream.

One was vanilla ice cream with chocolate chunks and the other was peanutbutter flavoured. She pushed opened the door to her room with her foot, having left it ajar when she left. Galinda was sitting up on her bed, reading a gossip magazine that she had one of the servants bring for her. An old teddy dressed as a scarecrow sat on her lap.

Elphaba felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Elphie! You're back with the goods," Galinda grinned wryly, eyeing the vanilla ice cream. She noticed her friend staring at the teddy and she laughed, "I hope you don't mind. I found this silly old thing while I was tossing about in bed. Why did you hide it behind a pile of pillows?"

"I-Uhm…" Elphaba started, but she let herself trail off and simply shrugged.

"You're so strange," Galinda laughed again. "I mean, sleeping with a bottle was weird, but I won't judge if our Grand Vizier still slept in bed with a teddy… Where'd you get this anyway? It looks hand stitched." Galinda touched the threading on the bear, admiring the handmade quality to it.

"It… It was a gift." Elphaba admitted quietly. Guilt was eating away in her chest again. "A parting gift."

* * *

 **A/N** I'm not particularly proud of this one. Also if anyone knows anyone who wouldn't mind beta-ing for this story, do leave a PM for me!  
And thanks for all the feedback for the first chapter! I'm glad that the story seems interesting enough :) As I wrote the rest of the chapters, I'm starting to realize how long each chapter was getting (had to split half of chapter 3 into chapter 4). This might take longer than I thought to finish whoops.  
Until then, I'll see you guys in a couple of weeks :P

P.s In case it wasn't obvious enough, the story is very influenced by the book. So really, this is just a weird love child between musicalverse and bookverse, with a splash of AU.


	4. Trouble

**3\. Trouble**

 **He was 25, she was 22**

"Why am I here?" Fiyero groaned as he adjusted his sunglasses.

Magnus glared weakly at his son. "Fiyero, you know why."

"I was actually studying, you know," the Vinkun Prince raised a brow at his father with a smirk. A sigh came from the older man as he took a sip from his wine glass.

Magus haven't had much to complain about since his son had started schooling in Shiz. In fact, the school board has actually sent word that Fiyero might even receive his degree with _honors_ and a commendation when he graduated next year. This was coming from a boy who, once he discovered he was attractive to the opposite sex, consumed himself in mastering the art of flirtation.

And yes, when he found Fiyero sitting in the Royal Library, alone with a thick volume in his hands, he was stupefied. He had come to know that his son had actually been studying, but this? Reading? On his own accord? Absolutely unheard of!

"You're ascending to the throne, Fiyero," Magnus exhaled in exasperation, "You're going to have to start attending all these silly parties in my stead very soon."

"I really wouldn't mind attending a party," Fiyero chuckled, "But all these political types? Not my style, pops."

"Whether if it's your _style_ or not," Magus narrowed his eyes at his son, "You don't really have a choice, my boy."

"Of course I don't," he sighed, shoulders slumping just a tad.

The Vinkun Prince removed his sunglasses and placed them in his pocket. His eyes adjusted to the bright, glaring, indoor lighting of the Emerald City History Museum. It felt like he would be visiting the museum every year, seeing that the Wizard seemed to enjoy hosting his political parties here.

Fiyero felt his father's hand on his shoulder as he was urged towards a party of officials wearing Munchkinland colours. He wondered briefly if he'd be seeing Nessarose here tonight. He haven't seen her since the Graduation party and although they weren't particularly close or well acquainted, he wanted to catch up on old times.

"Lord Tiggular, it's been a while!" A short man with a thick, black, beard bowed respectfully towards the Vinkun royalty. When he rose, he turned his attention to Fiyero, "And you must be the Crown Prince, the _younger_ Lord Tiggular."

"Sir," Fiyero bowed slightly. He's grown up amongst men like him. His entire childhood consisted of him sticking close to his father as they made the mandatory rounds with different parties of officials and nobles from all over Oz.

"You've grown up into quite a handsome young man, I must say," the Munchkin guffawed. His fellow compatriots agreed heartily and each made their own bows and respectful greetings. Almost immediately after the initial small talk, the men began to discuss recent trade agreements and new stirrings in the Ozian Grand Palace.

Fiyero tuned out the moment someone began to talk about the Vinkun Tea trade and how their new blue grass herbal teas were becoming the new novelty amongst the nobility in Munchkinland. He began scanning the exhibition room for _anyone_ he might know.

"I hear the young Prince is well acquainted with our Lord Wizard's new apprentice?"

At the mention of Elphaba, Fiyero found himself snapping his attention back to the conversation. His father was looking at him expectantly with a raised brow as the Munchkinlanders watched him with curious breaths.

"Yes, Sire," Fiyero smiled politely, "I am friends with Miss Elphaba."

"Ah, I believe that is to be expected of course," one of the taller Munchkins nodded respectfully towards Fiyero, "I do hear that the Prince is quite attached to the Highmuster Arduenna's daughter. She's Miss Elphaba's room-mate, don't you know?" The Munchkin tapped his compatriot's shoulders lightly.

"Ah, it would be an advantageous marriage for the Upland linage, I would think," one of the taller munchkins stroked his beard wistfully, "They _are_ barely nobles after all. Only on the Arduenna side."

It felt weird to Fiyero that these men were standing here discussing him and his friends as if they were just something they saw in the news. It was as if they weren't real people, with real feelings. It made him sick. Fiyero bowed slightly as he made his escape, "Please excuse me, gentlemen," he flashed a plastic smile, "I have to visit the restroom."

He noticed the strange stare his father was giving him but FIyero couldn't stand being with those men anymore. He made his way across the crowded exhibition floor and found an empty corridor. The red velvet rope warned the guests that it was restricted, but Fiyero being FIyero decided that his need to escape far outweighed the possible chance of getting caught trespassing.

He slipped in unnoticed and found himself wandering into the planetarium. From what it seemed, it was completely secluded and nobody seemed to be coming in. He stepped into the centre of the large space and made himself comfortable in the cushioned seat.

It was barely a second after he closed his eyes when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of the door coming ajar.

"Who _is_ that?"

Fiyero jerked up and his gaze snapped to the intruder. His panic quickly morphed into exhilaration when he realized that it was Elphaba. A curious expression was on her face. Her lips were deep red and her cheeks had some evidence of professional application of make-up.

"Fae." He whispered under his breath.

She squinted as finally seemed to realize who he was. "Yero?" She glanced about and stepped in, closing the door behind her quietly. "What are you doing here? The corridor's restricted, wasn't it?"

"I needed to get away from the lords and nobles," he stuck his tongue out.

Elphaba laughed. And it was only then that he realized how much he missed the sound of her voice. They've only been apart for a couple of weeks since summer break started, but it felt too long.

"Was it that bad out there?" She said as she made her way towards him. He looked over her, a tiny bit awe struck at how _beautiful_ she looked. Her slender frame, which was usually hidden away by her ill-fitting frocks, was suddenly brought to light by the elegant black gown that seemed to have been made specifically for her… Although she didn't look particularly comfortable in them.

It seems like being the Wizard's apprentice came with some expectations.

"It's… bad," he said finally. "And what are you doing back here? Not planning to appear at your own party?"

"It's not _my_ party," she replied weakly. "I'm just here for the Wizard."

"Not that he's coming?"

She snorted, "Not that he's coming."

Fiyero adjusted himself on his seat such that he was facing Elphaba completely. She had somehow managed to curl herself up in the gigantic seats, leaving her pinchy looking heels on the ground as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"So," he felt the corner of his lips curling into a smile, "you haven't told me why I caught you sneaking into the planetarium instead of being out there with the smelly nobles."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but her smile told him that she wasn't really mad at him, "You didn't _catch_ me doing anything. You're not even supposed to be back here."

"Fae…"

"Alright, fine," she sighed, "I was curious. Remember that first time we came here? To the Museum?"

He nodded.

"Well, while we were escaping from the same set of smelly nobles…" She paused to glare at Fiyero as he giggled. Finally, when he stopped under her narrowed eyes, "… I saw the notices for the Planetarium lining the hallways. It wasn't finished yet two years ago, but I've been dying to see it."

"Hm," Fiyero murmured, "You're here now. Not much to see, it looks like."

"Do you even know what a planetarium is?" She sighed exasperatedly.

"What?" His voice came out squeaky and a blush flushed over his cheeks, he cleared his throat, "O-Of course I do."

"You only see the planets and stars when you turn on the contraption there," Elphaba said with a hint of amusement in her voice, her finger pointed towards the blocky looking machine sitting right in the middle of a platform, hidden away on the other end of the room.

"Stars and planets? Why do I need to come here to see them?" Fiyero furrowed his brows in confusion, "I could just sit outside right now and see the stars and planets without having to pay for the 15 dollar ticket."

"You won't be able to see the planets…"

"Why is there a Planetarium in the _History_ Museum anyway?"

"It's the _only_ museum in existence in this region..."

Fiyero was about to say something else but he noticed the way Elphaba was shrinking away and realized that he'd hurt her feelings. She was really excited to see the Planetarium, it seems. It was quiet between them for a while. Fiyero shifted uncomfortably as his brain struggled to find the words to fix his blunder. Elphaba simply stared down at her fingers.

"… Do you want to go up to the roof?" He asked softly. Elphaba's eyes flickered over to look at him in confusion. He cleared his throat, "I mean. Like you said, we won't be able to see the planets and all, but we can see the stars…" His voice trembled slightly as his heart pounded, "Just like last time."

"… Like last time?"

"Yeah." He smiled gently down at her.

Before she could reply, the door all but burst open. A head peaked in and an angry publicist stomped in. "Miss Elphaba!" She cried out, her eyes were glistening as if she was about to actually _cry_ , "We've been searching _everywhere_!"

Elphaba jumped up and tripped slightly on her shoes. "M-Miss Tibbie! I was just—"

"Oh just what do you think you're doing in here with… with..." Her eyes went as big as saucers, "a boy!" She wailed, "Just think of the scandal if one of the servants found you instead of me!"

Fiyero stood from his seat now, straightening his royal suit as he did. He stepped up behind Elphaba, towering over her slightly, "I'm sorry for the disterberance, Miss…?"

"Tibbie." Both Elphaba and Tibbie replied simultaneously.

"Miss Tibbie. Of course," He coughed awkwardly as he bowed slightly, "But Miss Elphaba was in good hands. I am Pri—"

"Oh dearie me!" Miss Tibbie suddenly exclaimed as she put her gloved hands over her lips, "You're wearing the Vinkun Royal crest! Y-You're the Prince aren't you!" She began wailing again, "You're Prince Fiyero Tiggular!"

Fiyero blushed slightly as he smiled charmingly, "Yes, I am Fiyero Tigg—"

"OH THE SCANDAL."

"W-What?" Fiyero blinked in confusion as Elphaba stifled her cackles.

"Miss Elphaba we _must_ go at once!" Miss Tibbie exclaimed as she scurried over to a crying-laughing Elphaba. "I am a _very_ good publicist and image consultant but I am not a miracle worker!"

Elphaba barely managed a wave of her hands before she was hastily escorted out of the room. Fiyero simply stood there, completely bewildered.

* * *

The party outside had begun in full swing. Men and women mingled as they stood about the new installations in the exhibition room. Many new murals of the Wizard's heroics had been unveiled, just for tonight.

A sculptor in great demand was talking animatedly with the Vinkun Royals, from what Elphaba could tell from her position in the corner of the room. The bald, red skinned Quadling was chattering excitedly. The Vinkun king seemed confused as he nodded politely at the artisan. Next to him stood Fiyero, whose eyes seemed to have a thin haze in front of them as he stared blankly at the now jumping Quadling.

She could almost laugh at how bored FIyero looked. Quite suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulders. Elphaba spun around, slightly startled and embarrassed at being caught staring at the Vinkun Royals. She had almost heaved a sigh of relief when she realised that it was just another noble trying to get into her good graces.

"You look absolutely lovely, Miss Apprentice," the tall Gillikinese Lord bowed as he took her hand politely. He planted a kiss on her knuckle and stood straight again, flashing her a handsome smile. "We met previously? With Highmuster Oreno?"

"Y-Yes! Of course."

Elphaba blushed lightly at the soft gaze he was giving her. It was almost overwhelming. The Gillikinese Lord took two champagne flutes from a wandering waiter and presented one to her. "Is the lady of age? I'm not too sure about the legal drinking ages in Munchkinland."

There was a playful glint in his bright, blue eyes as he said that.

"Yes, I am. I've turned 22 a while ago." She replied politely.

"I wouldn't have thought. Simply dashing," He complimented easily. He made a show of glancing around the room, "It's really quite a shame that the evening is coming to a close. There's so much to see and so much I'd love to talk to you about."

"I'm sorry?"

The lord grinned, his eyes smiling with him as he did, "I would really like to get to know you, Miss Apprentice. Not many ladies I know are as… Dedicated as you. Especially to such a noble cause… Animal Rights isn't something that even the bravest politicians would dare touch with a ten foot pole."

A deep purple blush raged across her cheeks. The man standing before her was a Gillikin noble from Runcible County. Their family was the largest exporter of mountain herbs in all of Oz… Of course, they made most of their money from herb trade with the Quadlings. But she just couldn't quite remember his name…

It wasn't that he wasn't attractive. Oh Great Oz, the young lord was a handsome man. His shining blue eyes were so light in colour, it was impossible not to stare sometimes. His wavy blond hair, a predominant trait in the Gillikinese, was kept short and slicked back, as per the norm for men in formal fashion. Not that Elphaba was suddenly interested in things like that. It was simply what Miss Tibbie had been drilling into her head all afternoon.

"Fae!"

The voice was familiar. Before she could turn around, Elphaba felt a hand on her lower back. She glanced up at the man who appeared quite suddenly next to her.

"Yero?" She blinked in confusion.

Fiyero had a smile plastered on his face. She knew very well that it was a fake smile, one that he reserved for politicians and people he didn't particularly like.

"Fae?" The young Gillikinese lord raised a brow to that.

Elphaba parted her lips to reply, but Fiyero beat her to it. "It's a nickname."

"Reserved for me." He added hastily.

Fiyero forced out a laugh, and Elphaba vaguely noticed that his hand was still on the small of her back, "We're close. We study together in Shiz." He bowed slightly, "Fiyero Tiggular, of the Vinkus."

The Gillikinese lord looked perplexed, but nonetheless, he bowed, "Lord Wickam, of clan Brewster." When he straightened, Wickam questioned, "You are Fiyero Tiggular, the Prince?"

Fiyero nodded politely.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Sire," Wickam bowed again. "Our family has been trading with the Vinkus for many generations."

"We're rivals," Fiyero commented with a smile. Elphaba pinched the side of his abdomen discretely as she chuckled awkwardly. Fiyero squirmed, but kept his smile on, "In trade."

Wickam laughed good naturedly, "I suppose so… But the Herb trade has plenty of opportunities for innovation from both sides, I believe."

"Friendly competition is completely healthy and necessary in our economy, of course," Elphaba chimed in, her subconscious still fretting over the fact that Fiyero's hand was _still_ on her. "The herb trade is still fairly predominant to the Vinkus and upper Gillikin, but I think it would probably change in the next few years, seeing that the Quadlings have been trying to grow their own."

"Yes, I've heard from Chief Hurdah." Wickam nodded disappointedly, "It spells trouble for my family business, seeing that most of our income come from the Quadlings."

Before Elphaba could reply, Fiyero pulled her closer to him, smiling politely, "Oh dear, look at the time," he fumbled in his pocket for a non-existent pocket watch, "Say, I haven't had the time to catch up with you, Fae, and the party is closing soon." He turned towards Wickam, "I'm so terribly sorry, sir, but I'll really appreciate some time with my dear friend. It's really been great getting to know you tonight."

"O-Oh," Wickam looked startled. But he bowed respectfully all the same, "I'll take my leave then. It's been wonderful meeting you, Miss—"

"Yup, goodbye, bye bye now!" Fiyero grinned as he pulled a bewildered Elphaba away from the young Gillikinese lord.

Elphaba wasn't quite sure what was happening. Fiyero had his hand gripped tightly in hers as he pulled her along the empty hallway, leaving the party way behind them. They went through a series of doors and a climbed a flight of stairs, and finally when he reached the top, he stopped.

She wasn't sure what he was trying to do. His suit, white with a maroon accent, was worn ragged by his running and yanking. Tiny beads of sweat was forming on his hairline. Thick, brown locks of hair were beginning to come loose from his previously neat, slicked back style.

"Fiyero, what the hell are you doing," she snapped.

Whatever he did just now. The fake smiles. The comments towards Lord Wickam's family business. It was just so _rude_ , even for him. And Fiyero was usually nothing but a pain in the ass gentleman.

He pushed open the door and stepped outside to the roof. Elphaba followed angrily behind. The cool evening air hit her skin and she shivered. Fiyero turned and noticed. He shrugged off his jacket and placed them over her shoulders.

"I'm asking you," she narrowed her eyes at him as she pulled his jacket off her body, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You looked cold!" He replied shortly.

"Not this," she wrung his jacket, "I meant downstairs. With Lord Wickam."

"Well." He stiffened, staring at her with those beautiful green eyes of his. "He looked like he was hitting on you, so I came in to save you."

"W-What?" She felt warmth embracing her cheeks. Oh no, she can't think he's cute now. He was being an asshole. She's supposed to be mad. Also, he's Galinda's boyfriend. She can't forget that right now.

"He looks like an ass, you don't need that in your life."

"I don't care what he looks like!" Elphaba jabbed a finger angrily into Fiyero's chest. "He was just… Being nice. Because I'm the Wizard's Apprentice. That's all." She shrunk back, recalling how Wickam hadn't greeted her by her name, but by her position as the Wizard's Apprentice.

Fiyero was strangely quiet when she said that, and it made her insides squirm. She needed anything but pity. "… I don't need you to tell me who I need or do not need in my life. I can sort those characters out on my own, thank you."

His eyes flickered up to hers. Without a word, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the spot where they'd always sit when they were up here. Fiyero plunked down unceremoniously and patted the ground next to him. Confused, but still angry, Elphaba sat down, but slightly away from Fiyero. Her hand still tingled from the warmth of his touch.

He sighed heavily, "I'm sorry." Fiyero sat cross-legged, the tightness of his trousers accentuated the muscles of his thighs, as strange as it sounded. Elphaba flushed and reeled her thoughts back. Unawares of the war inside her head, Fiyero continued, "I know you don't need me nosing around. And I know I was being an ass in front of lord whats-his-face…"

Elphaba raised a disapproving brow at him and he flushed, but grinned nonetheless, "Hey, I'm only apologizing for being an ass to you, not for lord whats-his-face."

"You—"

"Shh! Hear me out," he planted his finger on her lips, and now the two couldn't help but laugh. Fiyero snorted, "Keep it down! I'm trying to apologize!"

Elphaba fought to keep her stupid grin off her face, but failed miserably.

"Alright look. I'm sorry. But I care for you. Deeply and truly," he said seriously as his hand dropped to hold hers. Elphaba could feel her entire face burning up. Her head was beginning to spin. Fiyero seemed to choke on his breath as he coughed, "A-As a friend, o-of course!"

"R-Right! Of course… What else could it be, ha!" Elphaba laughed awkwardly, pulling her hand away from Fiyero. The warmth from his skin was slowly ebbing away. For some reason, her chest was starting to fill with an indescribable sadness.

"A-Anyway… You can do better than that guy," Fiyero's lips twitched into a half-smile. "You're beautiful and smart…"

"Don't lie to me," Elphaba snorted.

Fiyero placed a hand to his heart, "Miss Apprentice, you wound me."

She pushed him hard on his shoulders and he laughed, green eyes twinkling brighter than the stars above them. He rubbed his nose as he tried to balance him upright again, "It's true, you know. You _are_ beautiful. And I'm not lying." He was looking at her straight in the eyes now, "It's just looking at things another way."

Elphaba wasn't quite sure what was happening.

Her heart raced. Her face was flushing. The colour and intensity of his eyes and the way a lock of his hair would always fall just right above his brows, the image of him was burned into her mind. The way his nose crinkles when he laughed. The way they bantered effortlessly. The way their eyes would lock when somebody says something ridiculous. The way they just seemed to understand each other, without having to use words.

 _Oh dear god, she's in trouble._

"Hmm, looks like it's about time. I have to go look for my father." Fiyero muttered as he stood up reluctantly, "C'mon get up! I'll have to send our _Grand Vizier_ back to her loving subjects." He grinned wickedly as he offered her his hand.

 _Oh god, oh god, oh god._

"I'm not the Grand Vizier," she grumbled as she took his hand. He yanked her up unceremoniously with a laugh and she pushed at him, huffing.

Fiyero smiled down at her, taking great joy at the fact that even in heels, she was still a head shorter than him. "In case I don't get the opportunity to say this later… Goodnight, Miss Elphaba. I'll see you soon."

Before she could quip at him, Fiyero pressed his lips on her forehead. Her chest… It was filled with an intense warmness.

 _... Oh unnamed god, she's in trouble._

* * *

 **He was 28, she was 25**

As the carriage trudged along the Vinkun River, Fiyero cast his gaze out the across the other side of the banks. The mountain people of the Great Kells were going about their lives, happy enough to keep their smiles, but living the working man's lives as they worked the land. They didn't notice their Prince in the carriage as the vehicle made its way towards Kiamo Ko.

He wasn't ready to face his parents. He'd already sent word that the engagement was over a few days ago. He would've stayed the week at the Emerald City, but the thought of staying anywhere near the two women was breaking his heart.

He received a note from Elphaba the day after Galinda left him. Or he left her. He still wasn't quite sure what happened. In any case, he received the note. It was scribbled on a torn-off page from a notebook. The folded note was slipped into his guest house in the city through the window, and this most definitely meant that Elphaba had sent her monkey servant, Chistery.

" _She's staying with me. Don't come. The Wizard has offered her the Publicity Secretary Job again and she says that she'll think about it and give him an answer in a couple of days. She's trying her best to pull together. I think it'll be good if you left the city for a while. Give her time. – Elphaba"_

He's read the same note again and again. He folded and unfolded it so many times, it was beginning to fall apart. He slipped the note back into his pocket and closed his eyes. The clouds were heavy today and seemed like it would be raining after all.

It would be a couple of hours before his driver woke him up.

The servants quickly stepped out of the castle when he was announced. The guards stood in attention as the men and women scurried to bring his bags to his room. The head servant bowed slightly as he stepped up beside the Prince, "My lord, the clothes you have requested from the main castle has been sent over just yesterday. The men will be prepared to leave for your tour in a week."

"I see, thank you," He smiled gently at the old Antelope. The Animal smiled back at him as he bowed and stepped away, returning to his duties.

Fiyero found his way to his room and sat on the edge of his bed. He frowned slightly. The bed was too big. The thought of sleeping alone in this huge monstrosity frightened him. He began packing, pushing away the thought of how Galinda used to be the one to help pick out his clothes. She's always had a knack for things like that.

A few hours flew by before he finally stuffed in his last pair of pants. It was the same pair of riding pants that he wore often in Shiz. He stepped over to one of the bags that was brought over from the main castle. It was filled with books and other miscellaneous knick knacks.

He'll need reading material, he figured. The tour around the Vinkun Counties was going to be a long, and quite possibly boring journey. It was more of a formality, really. The people wanted to see their Crown Prince, after they've heard so much about his close friendship with their Grand Vizier. They wanted to know all about the Emerald City.

A worn out old book caught his attention. He reached in and pulled it out, careful not to rip the cover.

"Oz after the Great Draught," he muttered out the title of the book as his fingers traced the spine. He thumbed open the cover and smiled at the front page. It had been a birthday gift from Elphaba from their days in Shiz. It was meant to be a joke, but the book had meant a lot to him. It was the first time she's ever given him a gift. It was something he could keep.

He wondered when they would meet again. When he'd be able to see her again. The emerald of her skin. The bright, hazel eyes. The quirky smirk and snarky wit. He missed her.

His thumb ran across her note on the front page. 'I heard it was your birthday. Saw this and thought of you. – Elphaba'.

It made him smile, but right about now, it also made his chest ache. Outside, the first snow of the winter fell. It would be her birthday soon. Fiyero tucked the book into his luggage to be brought with him for the tour and left for his study.

He pulled open his drawer and fished for some paper and a pen.

She told him not to visit or send any gifts… But she didn't say anything about a letter. Fiyero grinned to himself for his clever ingenuity and shuddered at the thought of Elphaba actually frying him with just her brain. He paused for a while and swallowed. Yes, he would brave that storm. He'd be the one to survive.

And so he began to write.

* * *

 **A/N** Finally up! I'm having trouble with writing style and going through some crisis, but I've got most of the story done... Most. (Moon face emoji)


	5. First Night

**4\. The First Night**

 **He was 28, she was 25**

She sat alone in the tub of warm water.

The deafening silence was broken only by the quiet splashing of water as she washed herself robotically. She could see herself in the mirror. Her long, black hair sticking to her scalp. Her green skin had become supple and silky from the tons of product her image consultant had insisted she use.

She was grateful that she hadn't needed to deal with how to dress or how to apply the horrendous make-up, and getting fussed over was actually kind of fun, but sometimes, Elphaba wondered if things would've been different if they had realized it sooner. Would she still have accepted the Wizard's proposal? Would anything be different at all?

Maybe Galinda wouldn't have been so hurt… unlike now, only just finding out that her boyfriend and fiancé of almost 5 years had been in love with another woman the entire time.

She didn't have the heart to tell her. No… She was too much of a coward to tell Galinda that it was her that Fiyero was in love with… that she was the one who ruined her perfect life. Elphaba wondered if her only reason for existence was to bring sorrow and turmoil to other people.

" _No, you're doing good. The Animals. They don't have anyone advocating for them. They don't have a voice. They were about to be reduced to lesser beings, and you saved them. So don't you dare say that you don't have a reason to be here!"_

She shut her eyes, willing her tears back. She refused to cry. She refused to let herself fall into a sobbing mess whenever Fiyero's voice came barging around her brain. She held her breath as she sunk her body and head deeper into the tub.

She wanted to forget.

Elphaba wanted anything but to remember the touch of his skin. She wanted to forget the colour of his eyes… his stupid, _stupid_ forest green eyes. And that hair. The stupid, thick mess of brown hair. So Oz damned soft between her fingers, her nails digging into his scalp as she pulled him closer to her…

She burst out of the water, gasping. Her lungs burned for air as she stared blankly at the edge of the tub.

* * *

 **He was 23, she was 20**

A large, extravagant gathering of politicians and their families mingled pretentiously in the Emerald City History Museum tonight. The building, old in architectural design, was the only museum in existence in the _civilized_ region. Most Ozians did not consider the Quadling Glass House and the Vinkun Ancestral Hall a museum, although both buildings shared the same purpose as the EC History Museum.

Two men, dressed in white, formal, tribal designs, stood before the buffet table.

"Good evening, my lords," the servant bowed respectfully, "Care for some turtlerock soup?"

Fiyero shook his head. Next to him, his father muttered, "Hhm. Your mother would like this." He turned to Fiyero, "Grab a bowl for her, would you, son?"

"The two of you are so in love, it disgusts me," Fiyero smirked.

His old man simply smiled curiously, "Well, you'll find out soon enough that if you keep your woman happy, you tend to live a much longer life."

"Galinda keeps herself pretty happy," Fiyero pointed out smugly.

"You two barely broke the one year frontier," the elder Tiggular helped himself to some wine, swatting his son's hands away from the alcohol, "Just give it a few more years. It'll come."

"I… Don't know about staying together for _years,_ " Fiyero swallowed hard and shrunk back under his father's disapproving gaze. "I mean, I'm certainly… content." He chose his words carefully.

"Which reminds me… I haven't received complaint letters in a while." Magnus' lips curled into a smile, lifting his big, greying beard with it.

"Thank Oz…"

At his father's soft glare, Fiyero waved his hand dismissively, "I'm joking! I'm joking." He grinned, despite himself, "I've been getting help. I have a friend, Elphaba. She's Galinda's room-mate, and best friend. Terribly snarky, but she's a smart cookie. We take History, Life Sciences and Politics together."

"That's a lot of classes shared," Magnus' thick, black brows raised slightly.

"Yeah. We study together most weekends."

"Studying in the weekends?" the Vinkun King was gaping incredulously at his son, "I have to meet this Miss Elphaba. To get my son to _study_. In the weekends no less!" He chuckled heartily, "And more than once!"

FIyero rolled his eyes at his father, but felt a warm, pleasant feeling embrace in his chest. For the first time in a long while, he was making his father proud. The Vinkun Royals made their way back to the main exhibition room. There were benches in the centre of the room, allowing tired nobles to sit around.

The men made a beeline towards a tall, tanned skinned woman, dressed in a white, elegant Vinkun Royal gown. She smiled gently as Fiyero presented an expensive looking bowl, filled with a thick, brown, sweet smelling soup.

"Thank you, dear," she took the bowl with great care as she stood from her seat.

"So what have you been staring at, Mother?" Fiyero held his hands behind his back, standing straight and proud beside his mother. It was a habit, drilled and slapped into his brain. A prince must stand proud and tall beside his mother. That was what his nanny used to say.

"Oh, I was just admiring this beautiful piece by… oh dear," she squinted at the golden plate on the wall.

"It's by a Munchkinlander by the name of Ursa."

The Vinkun Royals turned to the owner of the voice. A stout man approached them, dressed in a stiff, crisp suit, most favoured by Unionist Munchkinland Officials. The man was serious looking, his brown hair tied back into a small tail with a blue ribbon. His face was clean shaven, unlike most Munchkinland Officials.

He bowed slightly, "Governor Frexspar Thropp."

Fiyero's father returned the bow. His mother curtsied, and then it was his turn to bow.

"King Magnus Tiggular," Fiyero's father said politely, "This is my wife, the Queen Farah Tiggular, and my son, the Crown Prince, Fiyero Tiggular."

"Tiggular? The entire Vinkun Royal family is here?" Governor Thropp asked.

"The younger princes are at home," Magnus replied, "No sense in bringing the children when they aren't quite of the age to truly appreciate these exhibitions."

The Governor nodded, agreeing silently. His gaze fell towards something, or someone just behind the Vinkun King. "Ah! Nessa, dear!"

The Vinkun Royals turned. A beautiful young thing, dressed in a tailored gown, came towards them. She sat in a cushioned chair fitted with wooden wheels. Her hair was a chocolate brown, just like the Governor's. Her eyes were a bright hazel and her cheeks had a pair of very pretty dimples.

But the attention on beautiful Nessa was short lived, because it just so happened that the person _pushing_ the chair was just so much more… phosphorescent.

"Oh my," Fiyero heard his mother mutter quietly. Nobody else seemed to have heard it and he was grateful for that.

Elphaba had her hands clasped tightly around the handles of the chair. Her hair was combed down, allowing the dark, silky locks to fall around her slender frame. Her dress was a pretty, black thing with dark, purple accents. Fiyero remembered vaguely seeing Galinda buying that same dress just a few weeks ago. It must've been a gift for Elphaba. And of course, her skin. Unnaturally green, but almost beautiful, amongst the emeralds of the city.

In the hearts of the adults, they were all comparing the sisters. One, so tragically beautiful, and the other… Beautifully tragic. Everyone would agree that Nessa was the prettier one, with her pale skin and sweet dimples. But even Frexspar Thropp would have to (grudgingly) agree that Elphaba's eyes, bright with resilience and sharp intelligence, was the more intriguing one.

"My pet, my daughter," the Governor smiled as he put a hand on Nessa's shoulder, "Nessarose Thropp."

"Pleasure," Nessa smiled gently as she nodded.

Frexspar then reluctantly placed a hand on Elphaba's shoulder as well, "My eldest, Elphaba Thropp."

"Elphaba Thropp?" The Vinkun King asked with raised brows. Fiyero rubbed the bridge of his nose in embarrassment. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the deep purple blush on Elphaba's cheeks. She caught his eye and glared.

Magnus grinned, "I've heard so much about you, Miss Elphaba. My son, Fiyero, speaks of you."

"Fabala?" Frexspar looked to her in confusion, and a little hint of pre-emptive anger. Just what has she done to embarrass him this time?

"It's nothing, father," Nessa said to her father soothingly, "We're schoolmates in Shiz. Fiyero is dating Elphaba's room-mate, that's how we all met."

Frex let the information sink into his brain for a bit before he cleared his throat. "Well then, I suppose further introductions aren't needed, but for formalities sake," he smiled politely, albeit a little hesitantly, at the Vinkun Royals, "This is the Vinkun King, Lord Magnus Tiggular. His queen, Lady Farah, and of course their son, the Crown Prince Fiyero Tiggular."

"Pleasure," Elphaba said amiably. Her cheeks were still engulfed in flames as Fiyero's father grinned at her. His eyes sparkled the same way Fiyero's did when he got excited.

"I was just speaking to Fiyero about you, Miss Elphaba."

"Oh gods, pops, shush," Fiyero's eyes bulged as he hissed discretely to his father, who didn't seem to hear him, or just chose to completely ignore him. Standing next to him, his mother chuckled.

"All good things, I hope," Frexspar chuckled, almost nervously.

Magnus nodded, "Wonderful things. It seems that the young Miss has been a good influence to our son, encouraging studies and what not."

"Ah yes, it does sound like our little Fabala. She's been one for the books ever since she would learn to read the words." Frexspar commented with a large, and to Fiyero's eyes, false, smile.

The small talk was then subtly directed towards topics that bored the younger ones senseless. Or at least, it bored Fiyero senseless. If he continued listening to his father and the Governor talk about wheat and yeast trade, he was going to stab himself in the eye ball with a fork.

Fiyero edged away from his mother and made his way toward Elphaba, who was still standing quietly behind Nessarose. He elbowed her lightly and but she didn't even flinch. So he tried again, bumping his shoulder against hers, ever so gently.

Finally, she sighed, "What do you want, Fiyero. This is highly improper."

"I'm bored."

It took all of Elphaba's will and self-restraint to refrain from thwacking Fiyero in the head. Nessa giggled demurely and smiled up at Fiyero, "If the two of you want to get some fresh air, you could just excuse yourself you know. I can cover for you if you want."

"And leave you here all alone? We can't possibly do that to you, Nessa!" Fiyero whispered, placing a hand on his heart.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Elphaba hissed frustratedly.

Nessa chuckled, "I'm actually rather interested in all these political talk, unlike you, Fiyero."

"It's settled then!" Fiyero grinned widely. He grabbed Elphaba by the arm and hooked them securely in his. Before she could protest, he cleared his throat. The adults, who had been deep in conversation about something terribly boring, turned to him in confusion.

"Please excuse Elphaba and I for the evening, I'd just like to catch up with a friend over some, uhm… Punch." He smiled charmingly.

Frexspar had hesitation and reluctance written all over his staunch face. The King, however, waved a dismissive hand, "Sounds like a lovely time." He turned to the Governor, "Does it sit well with you, sir Governor?"

Frexspar frowned slightly, "Nessa, you're not joining them?"

Nessa smiled sweetly as she folded her hands on her lap, "No, father, I've told Fiyero and Fabala to go on ahead. The conversation here with our current company is much too interesting for me to leave."

"Of course, my dearest," he said, pride welled up in his heart. Although it wasn't quite enough to quell the irritation with his eldest daughter. Just what was Elphaba thinking, running off with the Winkie Prince like that?

"We'll take our leave then," Fiyero bowed slightly. Elphaba, although thoroughly confused, bowed as well. He led her away, her arm still tightly locked with his.

Fiyero meandered around the crowds of nobles, lords and officials. He nodded politely to those who stared and sent a wink or two to the daughters who were brought along by their parents. Although, every time he did that, Elphaba elbowed him roughly on the side of his abdomen, turning his wink into a wince.

"Where in Oz are you taking me?" She asked frustratedly.

Fiyero didn't reply, simply leading her towards a door hidden away in a lonely corner. It was blocked off by a red velvet rope.

"We're not supposed to go in there, Fiyero," She furrowed her brows. Her lips formed a thin line.

"C'mon, I know a place where we can talk in private." He said as he pushed the door open, holding it for her.

"We can talk here. It's quiet enough." She replied stonily.

Fiyero groaned, "Elphieeee."

"No." She narrowed her eyes, "And you're not allowed to call me that. I can only put up with Galinda calling me that ridiculous nickname."

"Do you really want to stay here? In the same hall as all those stuck-up, mind-bogglingly boring old farts?"

"One of those 'mind-bogglingly boring old farts' happen to be my father," Elphaba rolled her eyes. But despite her words, she began to step over the red rope and in through the door Fiyero held open for her.

"Atta girl," he laughed.

* * *

The hallway was surprisingly empty. All the attendants and servants, it seems, were stationed in the exhibition room with all of the most important people in Oz (sans the Wizard, of course.) The narrowness of the hall was an indicator that this was meant for the service staff to travel along the 1 block long museum. Aside from the occasional poster and notice for a new Museum exhibition or attraction, the walls were a bare, beige colour.

Fiyero had been to the museum once or twice as a child. Both times, it was to accompany his father with political business. It seems to him now that he would probably never have the time to actually appreciate the pieces out for display without being nagged by nobles and officials, trying to get in the good graces of the enigmatic Vinkun Royalty.

It wasn't like the people of Oz had finally taken in to the Vinkun people. No, they were still treated with scepticism and ignorance, and sometimes even a little fear. Initially, it was the colour of their skin. The Vikun people generally had skin colours ranging from a subtle tan to a crisp bronze because of their work in the thousand year grasslands. The Scrow mostly inhabited south Vinkus, their tribes taking up desert-cow herding and glass blowing as their primary trade. Pockets of Scrow tribesmen in the Lesser Kells lived as Hill people and were crafters by profession.

To the north of the Vinkus, in the great expanse of the Thursk Desert were the Yunamata. Their tribe were great enemies with the Scrow before the Arjiki came in and took the Thousand Year Grasslands as their own, effectively separating the Scrow and Yunamata borders completely.

The Yunamata were talented tin-smiths, mining the mineral deposits hidden well beneath the desert sands. They provide the weapons and armors in tribute to the ruling Arjiki tribe, who, aside from the Grasslands, occupy the entire stretch of the Great Kells, effectively becoming the sword and shield against possible threats from the Emerald City. The Winkie Army, they called them.

This arrangement kept the tribes happy, and the Vinkun people began to focus their energies on expeditions and new inventions, trying to find a way to cross the Uncrossable Desert, onwards to the land of Ev, possibly opening new trade routes and a myriad of new opportunities.

All these talk of expeditions and crossing the desert, of course, puts the Vinkus at an uncomfortable position with the Emerald City. Because it was the Wizard, himself, who prophesized that the deserts were cursed and demons lived beneath the sands. Which was why Ev never sent their surveys or armies towards Oz. Which was why the land of Quox and Fliaan never crossed them.

"How did you know this was here?"

The sound of Elphaba's voice brought him back to their current situation. Somehow, he'd brought her all the way to the rooftop access. He recalled coming up here as a child, when he'd gotten so bored of the Unionist Minister trying to convert young Fiyero that he ended up sneaking away to explore the building.

"I visited the museum when I was 7. Father brought me to town to accompany him for some meeting with an old, farty Unionist Minister." He said, unable to suppress the smile from bursting forth on his face, "I got tired of him trying to convert me to Unionism while my father had his attentions elsewhere, so I snuck away and went hunting for boars."

"Boars?" Elphaba snorted.

"What!" He huffed as he held the door open for her, "I was 7. Anyway, I went hunting and I found this hidden stairway in the servant's hall. Curiosity got to me and I began climbing. To be honest, I recall a treasure chest full of candy being my main motivation for climbing this high up."

"There was a chest full of candy up here?"

"Hm, no. But I made myself believe that there was."

"… You're an idiot."

"I was 7."

A smile broke on her face, and it made his heart jump.

It was rare to see those lips curl into a genuine smile. In the mornings, she would plaster on a default blank stare to greet the day. In class, she would be so focused in the study materials and in lecture that she would unknowingly chew on the bottom of her lips till it was raw, which in turn, looked to an unknowing spectator as a scowl. During lunch with friends, she would be engrossed in a thick volume, effectively ignoring everyone else around here who were chattering and yapping about. The only time he would ever truly see her smile, or even laugh, was when she was alone with Galinda.

He led her to a spot just close enough to the edge of the roof where they could look out to the city, and just a little over the walls, into the Kellswater lake. He sat down, and she followed suit, fidgeting with her dress as she did.

"Uncomfortable?" He asked.

Elphaba shook her head, "No, it's just the stupid hem. It keeps riding up… Galinda really shouldn't have bought me a dress."

"You don't like it?"

"No! I mean—I like it, but," she sighed exasperatedly, "It's something she would wear. I'm not the type to wear something so… perky. I don't fit."

He looked her over with a raised brow. True, the dress was of a _sexier_ cut than what he was used to Elphaba wearing, but it had been modest enough that it seemed to bring out the hollow of her collarbones and the slender shape of her hips. The dress itself was nice enough, he supposed, but on her, it was beautiful.

"I don't know, but I think you're beautiful."

Even as it came out of his mouth, Fiyero still couldn't believe he said that. A deep, red blush flushed over his entire face. "I-I, I mean—You look good, uh, like—You, you—It looks nice. G-Great dress."

He wanted to slap himself silly. _Great dress_?

Elphaba's face, too, was wrought in purple. She coughed, and then cleared her throat awkwardly. "T-Thanks."

"Right. Right." Fiyero laughed nervously. "So. Tell me about the museum."

"What?" Elphaba, who was completely and utterly relieved by the change in subject, but also completely and utterly confused by the chosen subject, asked, "You've come here more often than I have. Shouldn't you be the one telling me?"

"But you know more than I do, definitely," he replied with a grin. "So tell me. What's the history behind all this?"

Elphaba looked at him strangely, still unconvinced that he was genuinely interested in the history of the museum. But under his expectant stare, she was obligated to regale him, "Alright, fine. I don't know what you're trying to pull, but fine."

She began with the very beginning of the purchasing of the land. It was apparently owned by a rich Gillikinese Forest Boar by the name of Fikri. The building was originally a mansion. It housed hundreds of under-privileged Ozians who were hit hardest at the beginning of the Great Draught which led to a sharp decline in the economy.

"A few years later, however, Fikri was murdered by unknown assailants while he was on his way home. His body was found rotting in an alleyway just a block away from here." Elphaba narrated with a sullen look on her face, "Because Fikri hadn't left behind any documentation of how his properties were to be distributed after his death, everything he owned was taken in by the Emerald City Government."

Fiyero watched the way her eyes were shining as she spoke. Her head was tilted up to the cloudless sky, gazing across the sea of infinite stars. There was a tinge of sadness in her voice. Something that drew him in. He could feel what she felt.

"The government," she said with a hint of scorn, "Turned the mansion into a museum. The people who lived in it were chased away and told to take up to the Quadling Marshes if they had to. The ozmopolitan city couldn't have the homeless roaming around and sleeping in the streets."

Fiyero furrowed his brows at that. It wasn't until a while later that the slow realization of how _pretentious_ the entire city was sunk in. There were no homeless roaming the city streets, as Elphaba had said. There were no poor. But Fiyero had always assumed that it was because under the Wizard's rule, everyone in the Emerald City were well taken care of.

"… They're just sweeping the dust under the rugs." He muttered to himself. Next to him, Elphaba nodded.

"The Wizard has to know. Somebody _has_ to tell him," she said with sudden determination. She was looking at him now, and he couldn't help but coil back slightly. The passion behind her eyes was so _strong_ … It was intoxicating. "It's exactly this pretence, all this hiding bad stuff under the carpets… it's becoming so much worse."

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes were completely alight now. Her body turned towards him, rigid and stiff from all the excitement contained in her slender (almost bony) frame, "The day you came, right after our History lesson. Class was dismissed early because someone had written threats on the chalkboard for Doctor Dillamond, because he's an Animal. It was ridiculous." She threw her hands, "It's bad enough that the Animals are getting their civil rights stripped one by one, what with the latest travel bans. Now people are openly harassing and threatening them!"

"Elphaba…"

"Somebody has to tell the Wizard. He'll put a stop to it. There has to be some sort of mass corruption and racism happening in the legislation somewhere."

"Well, of course there is." Fiyero said matter-of-factly. "It's just hidden under the guise of the 'greater good'", he air-quoted. At her curious stare, he explained, "My father brings home all sorts of political horror stories after one or two bad meetings with the folks in the Emerald City. He's usually not one to discuss unless his fatigue muddles his brain."

"Oh right, your father…" She only just seemed to realize that as crown prince, Fiyero's father was, of course, the king. "So tell me. Is it as bad as I've feared?"

He paused to think, digging up memories of his own with his time amongst the barons and margreaves. "The Vinkuns are still stereotyped as barbaric, tribal heathens. The people from high society like to pretend that they respect the Vinkun Royalty but we know they're just putting up with us. They're threatened by our 'Winkie Army'."

Elphaba raised a brow at that last bit, looking almost amused, "Winkie? Really?"

"Oh don't give me that look, I still hear it on occasion when people think that I'm too drunk to remember what they said." Fiyero smiled good-naturedly. There was no venom in his voice. He had come to accept that for all the worshipping and fawning, people just couldn't seem to see past his tribal heritage.

Elphaba seemed to be in deep thought for a while as Fiyero let the silence make itself comfortable between them. She shifted slightly, "So, you're going to be king? After your father…" She shrunk back and simply looked at Fiyero.

"Steps down. Passes away. Hunches over and keels," he said with a sarcastic laugh, "In any case, I'll ascend to the throne and live my days in sin and debauchery, bringing the good name of Clan Tiggular to its knees as one of our rival clans finally usurp the crown by hacking my head off of my very neck."

"… You're an ass."

"I really am, Miss Elphaba."

He only barely dodged her hand flying across where his face just was 2 seconds ago.

"But yes, I will be king after my father."

"You don't sound like you want to," she pointed out casually. Fiyero winced. She was staring at him expectantly.

"I'm going to be king," he repeated softly.

Elphaba was quiet. He could tell from the corner of his eyes that she was observing him closely. Her hazel eyes seemed so warm then. She was pulling at a thread on the hem of her dress distractedly, "If you didn't _have to_ be king. What else would you have become?"

"What… else…?"

Something clicked in his head. What _would_ have he become? All his life, he's been told that he would be king. Everything had been decided for him since birth. As per custom, he was named after the burning fire that was traditional to the heirs to the throne. Fiyero, the fury. Son to Magnus, the broiling flame. He would be king. It was known and settled. His three younger brothers would learn to support and advise their eldest brother. If they wished, they are allowed to pursue other interests once they have come of age.

Fiyero never had that luxury, despite the riches and societal perks that came with being the crown prince. And the truth was, he's long accepted this fact once he was old enough to understand what would be happening to him. He never thought about what he might _want_ to do when everything he's ever known was what he _had_ to do. Which in hindsight, might've been why he grew up to be such a man-child, as Elphaba used to refer to him back when they didn't particularly get along.

"I've never thought about it. I've long accepted my fate, and I'm really quite content," Fiyero said rather proudly, although Elphaba's narrowing of her eyes made him rethink his tone.

"I'll never understand why you'll hide behind all this pretence when –"

"—Pretence? Elphaba, please," he raised a brow at her as he defended himself vigorously, "I'm genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow."

"Oh stop that," she snapped, "You can't still believe that I'm gonna buy that whole _scandalacious_ prince act. We've shared too much to go back to that."

Her words made Fiyero pause as he stared at her, unable to speak.

"You're content, fine, but you're sure as hell not happy." She stood up, dusting off her dress as she did. Fiyero followed suit, but choosing to fold his arms across his chest instead.

"… You really think that, huh."

It was more of a statement than a question, and Fiyero didn't quite know how he had intended the question. He wasn't sure why he suddenly felt so _vulnerable_. He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

"I'm not in the position to ask about your kingship or how Vinkun royalty works, but you _are_ allowed to be your own person, Yero." She was barely standing a hair's width away from him now, something that he noticed that she did when she was trying to intimidate someone. Usually Avaric.

He watched her curiously. He wasn't used to people telling him that he had a choice. Everything in his life had been decided for him. This was the first time someone had told him that he was actually allowed to be think and decide on his own.

Feeling that it was too much for him to process in this short period of time, Fiyero relented. It took him a moment to realize how inappropriately close they were standing, but FIyero made no move to shift away. He glanced down at her. He had always known that Elphaba was only just a head shorter than him… alright, maybe slightly taller than that, but it brought her face so close up to his, he could count the lashes framing her eyes. Which were a lot, just to clarify. He'd never noticed how thick her lashes were… And that freckle on her nose. Where did that come from?

It didn't occur to him that he had been observing her and saving away all those little details about her face until he noticed the blush on her cheeks. And suddenly his chest was engulfed in a sweet warmness that he seemed to keep feeling whenever he was with her.

And her name… He was suddenly obsessed with her name. He'd caught himself many times whispering her name in his head over and over again, sounding out the syllables and rearranging them like a game. His own, personal, Elphaba game. He didn't seem to realize how strange that was until right now.

 _Oh Lurline, what's happening to me?_

The Saint Glinda Clock Tower rung, sounding out the mid-night bell. The air around them seemed to change with each thunderous ring of the bells. Elphaba was staring out across the Ozian landscape, taking in deep breaths. Fiyero couldn't tear his eyes away from the profile of her face. He was enchanted. Entranced.

"Looks like it's time to go." She said in a voice barely louder than a whisper. He leaned in closer, trying to catch her words. He loved her voice, he realized. It was clear, almost musical.

 _It can't be… It_ _can't_ _be!_

His heart was racing. Something's terribly wrong. Everything circling in his mind right now, they consisted only of Elphaba. Of the way she smells, of the touch of her skin… When did it start? When did all these feelings begin to attach themselves on his girlfriend's bestfriend?

"Yero, you okay?" She was staring at him in confusion now. Her lips pursed slightly. She probably didn't even realize she was doing that, and that's what's driving him crazy.

His voice was barely loud enough to hear over the baritone of the bells, "Y-Yeah. Um. I'll escort you down." He held out his arm, and she took it reluctantly. She was still glancing over to him with furrowed brows. Again, his heart pounded in his ears with the warmth of her arm wrapped tight in his.

It didn't take long for them to return to their families. Frex was obviously upset with Elphaba's long absence while Nessa looked rather pleased with herself. His own father and mother were smiling amusedly at Fiyero. Before she got on her carriage home, he bowed slightly and pressed his lips on her knuckles, a little longer than appropriate. Her face was flushed, and so was his.

As he stepped back and watched her carriage leave, he felt his heart leave with her.

He was in love.

Oz damn it, he was in love.

* * *

 **A/N** I'm alive! I'd just like to thank the people who are still reading this story. I'm glad that you're having as much fun as me when I wrote the chapter :)  
We're 1 more chapter to the midway point, and it might get a little frustrating for a couple of chapters... Just hang on! We're almost there!

Beta-ed by the extremely swift, Doglover645 :)


	6. Graduation

**5\. Graduation**

 **He was 26, she was 23**

Boq sipped his glass of pineapple punch gingerly, having never actually tasted the exotic fruit before. Everything around him right now were either worth more than everything he ever owned, or they were simply _priceless_. What was he expecting, of course, when everything in the mansion he was in belonged to the Chuffreys.

He hadn't expected to have received the invitation the week before their actual graduation ceremony. He was merely a munchkin on scholarship. But he figured that it was probably because he hung out with the Eminent Thropp's great-granddaughters, Miss Galinda Upland of the _Upper_ Uplands and her beau, Fiyero 'Crown Prince of the Vinkus' Tiggular.

Thinking about it, he was more surprised that his acquaintances were almost all of nobility or some sort of royalty. Even his room-mate, the ever arrogant Avaric Tenmeadows, was the son of a Margreave.

And now he was standing awkwardly in the middle of a room full of everyone who was _anyone_ from the Shiz graduating cohort. The graduation party was hosted by Oliviette Chuffrey, the daughter of an important family of financiers in the Emerald City. Their manor out in the nearby Lake Chorge was free to host a completely unsupervised house party however.

He'd heard very little about Miss Oliviette except that she's with the popular ladies up in Yellen Hall, back in Shiz. It was no wonder that he's possibly never met Miss Oliviette. Students from Yellen Hall rarely ever mingled outside of their own campus, and even then, they were all easily from the most powerful families in all of Oz. Them aside from students from Ozma Towers of course.

He continued sipping his punch, vaguely aware of how much closer Nessarose seemed to have wheeled next to him. Somehow or another, they had gotten separated from the rest of their party when he had left to bring some punch for Miss Galinda. It seems that now he was surrounded by important strangers who hadn't even spared a glance towards him all afternoon.

A loud noise came from the large double doors of the parlour and it made Boq spit his drink.

"THREE CHEERS FOR FREEDOM FROM THE OPPRESSORS!"  
"LA VIE BOHEME!"

A group of boys, mostly Gillikinese, had burst into the room leaping and dancing and doing handstands all round. Everyone had started cheering and laughing although Boq suspected that they didn't even understand what they were cheering for. It didn't matter to them, not when they had entertainment supplied by the boys from Three Queens Hall, majoring in theatre and the Arts, dancing and pinching buttocks as they made their rounds.

"Boq! Look at you!" Nessa frowned deeply, "You got punch all over your shirt!"

She'd said it loud enough that the ladies by the bookcase were glancing over and giggling. Boq could feel his face burn in embarrassment.

"I'll get it." He said, rubbing at the yellow stain hurriedly.

Nessa shook her head and reached for his shirt herself, "You'll never get it off like this. You'll have to scrub it with some salt water."

"Nessa," he sighed exasperatedly, face still burning red at the sound of more people giggling at him, "It's fine, I'll just wash it off in the restroom."

As he tried to leave, he felt a pull on his coat. He turned slightly and furrowed his brows at the sight of Nessa clinging desperately. "I should go with you – I mean – You can't just leave me here alone, Boq. It's... It's—"

He frowned slightly as he glanced about furtively, "Nessa, people are staring – You're making a scene."

He wasn't lying. The boys from Three Queens had already left the room by then, and now the only entertainment left in the parlour was Nessa having a death grip of Boq's coat and fawning over his ruined shirt.

"It's no problem if we just ignore them. Just, let me come with you, we'll get you straightened up." Nessa was still gripping on his coat. She wasn't going to let go until he brought her with him, he realized. There was a snigger that came from the party of Gillikinese boys standing by the door and it caused the warmness in Boq's face to spread throughout his body. It's a good thing he probably won't be seeing anyone here any time soon after today.

He sighed heavily, and refused to lift his eyes from the carpeted floor. Although, even then, he could see the small smirk of victory on Nessa's pretty face. He walked over to the back of her chair, and wheeled away.

The restroom was thankfully empty when they reached.

Despite the catcalling that they had received from the boys as Boq wheeled Nessa into the restroom with him, she didn't seem to think that anything was wrong at all. In fact, she seemed quite pleased with herself. He could only internalize everything.

"You should really have gotten some salt from the kitchens. We should call for the servants—"

"No, Nessa, Don't. I don't need the salt." He sighed as he removed his coat and set it down on the counter. It was awkwardly quiet as he turned the faucet and began dabbing water on his stain.

Nessarose began glancing around as if she were observing the décor in the Chuffreys' extravagant restroom, Boq could only assume. It really was nothing he had seen before, and he had always thought that privilege like this was only in the stories that they spun in the silly novels that Nessa seemed to enjoy.

A few moments later, Boq heard the sound of her wheelchair squeaking towards him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, without looking up from his scrubbing.

She was quiet for a while and he exhaled deeply. It was a tactic that she liked to use to gain his fullest attention. If he didn't stop what he was doing right now and look at her, she'd surely throw a fit. Boq squeezed the water from his mostly cleaned shirt and turned to face his girlfriend completely. "Is there something you need?" He asked.

She shook her head slightly, but he could tell that something was wrong. A thin frown was on her lips and it was something he saw often lately.

"Boq. I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Yes…?"

She reached out and grabbed both his hands. She didn't seem to care that his hands were still wet.

"Boq, I love you, dear," she said, "and I know you love me too. We've been together for nearly 2 years now, and recently, I can feel that you've become distant. It's like you don't even care anymore."

He felt the blood in his veins freeze over. Could he really? Could he take this chance to tell her that he haven't felt any form of affection for her ever since their first dance at the Oz Dust? That he never really had any to begin with?

"Nessa… I've been caring for you for the last 2 years, but I think—"

He saw the wince when he said 'but' and wasn't really surprised that she'd immediately pulled away. "You care for me, still, I know. That's all I wanted to hear." She plastered on a smile.

"Nessa, this isn't funny anymore." He said seriously. "It a problem, you and I both know it."

She wasn't even looking at him now. "You care for me, and you love me. That's all I need to know, Boq."

"I do—"He choked back the words, "I mean, I do _care_ for you, Nessa," he emphasized, "But we both know that I can't love you the way you want me to."

He said it. He finally said it. Boq watched for Nessa's expression, but she had pulled on her stoic mask, and in the years that he had known her, it was a wall difficult to pull down.

"You'll just come to love me in time." She said, "We've graduated, Boq. There's nothing left to stop us from being together every day and forever. We'll go back to Munchkinland together after this and we'll have all the time in the world for you to learn to love me."

And then again, softly. "We deserve each other."

"Nessa, do you have any idea how insane that sounds?" He pleaded. "Please. We've been through this before."

"And you said that you'll try, Boq," Her voice was soft now, her eyes, hazy. "You're not even trying."

"I _am_ trying, Nessa, please." He knelt in front of her, and although he was a Munchkin, he was on the taller scale of that, and he was just on the right height to be face to face with her. He grabbed her hands, "I'm trying. You know I am."

She seemed to contemplate his words for a while and for once, Boq allowed himself to feel confident that maybe this time, she'd finally realize that it was insane to try to keep this going. Although his hopes were dashed when she turned her face away, "… You'll just have to try harder, won't you?"

For the first time in a long time, Boq felt anger.

He was angry at Galinda, for loving Fiyero and not even looking at him. He was angry at Elphaba, for being Nessa's sister and for getting mad at _him_ for breaking her sister's heart. He was angry at himself, for not having the courage to tell Nessarose the truth of why he asked her to the ball in the first place.

He pushed himself off the floor and it startled her, he could tell. He was never a brash or violent man, but Boq could contain this no longer. He grabbed his coat and pulled it on and stormed past the girl in the wheelchair.

He could hear Nessa's voice calling after him, but he shut it out. He can't take it. He won't take it. There were people staring at him as he stormed past them. He took to a narrow corridor, not knowing where it led, but he knew that Nessa wouldn't be able to follow him here. There wouldn't be enough room for her to enter with that chair of hers.

The narrow hallway had somehow led him to the servant's exit to the gardens. He stepped out, believing that some fresh air would help calm his nerves. The Chuffreys had kept a large garden, almost rivalling Shiz's own botany garden.

There were tall hedges that turned half the garden into a labyrinth, and thankfully, Boq have had the sense to not step into that. He made sure to stay away from the main entrance to the garden from the house, worrying that Nessa might find him before he had the chance to cool off.

"—Oh It's been lovely so far, Oliviette, dear."

His ears perked at the sound of Galinda's voice. Finally! Something good was happening to him!

"And of course, the reason I came over here was to introduce my brother," Oliviette replied almost cheerfully. What a sweet girl, she sounded like.

"Lord Callum Chuffrey," a genteel voice said. Boq felt a frown coming on. He hid himself in the hedge and peeked over the corner.

His eyes focused mainly on Galinda, as perky and beautiful as he left her right before he went hunting for the punch. Standing awkwardly next to her was Elphaba, again wearing a black dress, although it was something shorter than she usually wore and Boq could only assume that it was because of Galinda's input. Someone seemed to be missing from this equation however…

"Where's Fiyero?" Oliviette asked curiously. "Callum has been looking forward to meeting the future king to the Vinkus. They _are_ one of our key trade partners after all."

"Oh, he's gone to fetch us some refreshments," Galinda smiled. "Lord Chuffrey, you've already started your work in your family business?"

The tall, broad shouldered man nodded, "I have been for nearly 10 years now."

Galinda put a hand on her lips, feigning surprise. Next to her, Elphaba hardly supressed a snort at Galinda's attempt at polite conversation.

Oliviette and her brother didn't seem to notice however. The younger Chuffrey waved a dismissive hand, "Brother Dearest was the only one of our generation to have inherited the Chuffrey youth. He's already well into his thirties."

"So you're here on a look out for bride potentials?" The words had slipped out of Elphaba's lips before she even realized what she was saying. Galinda had a genuine look of shock on her face and Oliviette and Callum laughed amiably.

"Elphie, that's hardly polite," Galinda scolded in a hushed voice, pinching Elphaba's side covertly. The green girl squirmed slightly but kept her face amusedly straight. Elphaba swatted her best friend's pinchy fingers away.

The older Chuffrey simply dismissed it, "It's perfectly fine, Miss Upland. But no, that's not the motive of my excursion up here." He smiled kindly, "I'm simply stopping by to see my sister. I'll be on my way down to the city tomorrow evening for business."

"Of course," Elphaba said.

Before the conversation had the chance to spiral deeper into awkwardness, Fiyero stepped into the circle. He was as handsome as ever, of course. His brown hair was combed back into a neat style, just for their graduation ceremony just this morning. His pressed white shirt had its sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

He handed the drinks to Galinda and then Elphaba.

"Miss Oliviette, how sweet of you to accompany my two favourite ladies while I was away," Fiyero grinned playfully, sending Oliviette a subtle wink.

Oliviette blushed furiously and waved her fan over her face. Elphaba turned away and made gagging faces at Galinda. The blond scrunched her nose at her best friend, blushing furiously and begging Elphaba to stop her boredom induced nonsense.

"It's been a while, Fiyero," Oliviette smiled. "But of course, introductions."

Her brother bowed slightly. "Lord Callum Chuffrey."

"Oh, We've met before, I think." Fiyero snapped his fingers, "Three years ago! At that dreadful meeting in the city, with that one guy!"

"Chief Allakum was going on a rant, I believe," Lord Chuffrey smiled politely.

"I still can't believe my father made me attend that meeting on my own. I think he _knew_ what was going to happen and just sent me there to sit through it for him." Fiyero said indignantly, "Can't believe that Quadling Chief ranted all through the meeting.

"It couldn't have been _that_ bad," Elphaba raised a brow at him.

"He ranted for 3 hours straight." He deadpanned, " _Without_ stopping for a sip of water."

After a few minutes of small talk, the Chuffreys were called away by Pfanne and her party, who were gathered by the fountain.

"Looks like Pfanne is feeling ignored," Fiyero said with a laugh.

"We'll have to continue later," Oliviette promised. She took a bow and stepped away.

Her brother, Callum, bowed as well. He stepped towards a surprised Galinda and took her hand, pressing his lips on her knuckles. "My Lady." Politely, he stepped towards Elphaba as well and did the same thing, except a little more briefly as compared to Galinda's.

Now Boq, who'd been watching the entire exchange from the safety of his hedge, had noticed a bright blush on Galinda's pale skin. And the way Fiyero seemed to be staring frustratedly at a nonchalant Elphaba hadn't escaped his observations either.

"Young man, what do you think you're doing in that hedge?"

Boq turned around to see an angry Tigress dressed in servants' clothes glaring dangerously at him. He gulped hard.

Oh dear.

* * *

Callum stood before Galinda and reached for her hand. Politely, and shyly, she allowed him to take her hand, pressing his soft lips on her knuckles. He smiled gently. Not intending to leave Elphaba out, he moved towards her and kissed her hand as well. For some strange reason, Galinda felt Fiyero stiffen next to her.

Elphaba was nonchalant about it, however.

"So, he's a nice guy, it looks like." Fiyero started.

Callum Chuffrey was a decent-looking man, it seems. Like most Gillikinese men, he was tall, blond, and was blue-eyed. There weren't any distinctive features to Lord Chuffrey, except that he was definitely much older than he looked.

"He's polite, at least," Elphaba shrugged. She took a sip from her drink and began flipping open her book with her other hand.

"Elphie! I told you to put that book away! We're at a _party_ for Oz's sake," Galinda fawned. She stepped over to Elphaba's side and slipped her arms into her bestfriend's.

"He's terribly unremarkable, however," Elphaba noted, "Probably won't go very far in the city unless he does something about that bland personality of his."

"I agree," Fiyero quipped as he sipped from his drink.

Galinda sighed heavily at the two. She'd been pleasantly surprised by the camaraderie between the two as time went by, but it also came to her attention that there were so much in common with Elphie and Fiyero that it had often given her a headache.

They both enjoyed snark and sarcasm, although Fiyero hid it much better than Elphaba. They shared a passion for standing up for those who _couldn't_ stand up for themselves (in Elphaba's case, this was true in more ways than one...). And they both led by the heart, something that Galinda realized was what drew her to both Elphie and Fiyero.

They were passionate, caring, and loving people, and she found herself buried in that. Even when Fiyero began slipping out of his playboy, carefree persona, Galinda found that she loved him still. She couldn't be happier when he told her that he'd like to start studying with Elphie in the weekends to try to get his grades up. She really couldn't be happier.

Although right at this moment, happiness was starting to get overshadowed by exhaustion as Fiyero continued to compare Chuffrey's garden fountain to an old Vinkun saying of pissing away one's fortunes with a water fixture. Although, Elphaba was vehemently rejecting the notion and refusing to believe Fiyero despite his exemplary defence.

After a few minutes of bickering between her two favourite people, Galinda decided to cut in, "It's almost been an hour. Just where is Biq and Nessa?"

"Boq." Elphie and Fiyero replied simultaneously. The green girl then narrowed her eyes at the Vinkun Prince.

"You're right though," Elphaba said after a beat, "I spent so much time jabbering with Mr Cultural expert here I completely lost track of time…"

"It **IS** a saying amongst my people!"

"Down, boy," Elphaba held her palm up to FIyero's face and proceeded to ignore him. She turned to Galinda, who'd been feeling quite ignored between their effortless banter, "I'll go look for them in the house. You should stay here with Fiyero."

"We should stay here and wait, I think," Fiyero commented as he allowed Galinda to slip her arms around his, "We did tell Nessa where we would be going after all. Maybe the two of them are just spending some alone time?"

Elphaba visibly stiffened at that statement. Galinda slipped off of Fiyero and quickly stepped over to Elphaba's side in a practiced swoop. "Elphie…"

"I'm going to kill that Munchkin if he touches a single hair on Nessie," Elphaba said simply, but her body had relaxed somewhat on Galinda's touch as the blond entangled her arms around hers. Galinda found that a quick way to get Elphaba to simmer down was by rubbing little circles on her wrists. Somehow or another, it seemed to have a calming effect on her.

"… Alright, I won't kill him…" She relented, but only a little, "I'll toss him into the fountain instead."

Galinda could only laugh.

"You ladies want some snacks?" Fiyero asked as he watched the boys from Three Queens summersault out of the house, singing and chanting incoherent words as they did. "Looks like the Three Queens boys are making a beeline towards the food. If we don't get some now, it'll be gone in 2 seconds."

Galinda shook her head, groaning, "If I eat anymore, I'll explode."

Next to her, Elphaba, who'd just taken a sip from her glass, spat the drink right in FIyero's direction. The Vinkun Prince, in a display of impressive reflex, side stepped and avoided the potential disaster, grinning as if he was terribly proud of himself. Elphaba hadn't noticed however as she snorted and cackled.

"Just what is so funny?" Galinda huffed as she thwacked Elphaba's arm.

"Oh no, I just had this mental image of you frolicking around Chuffrey manor completely naked, searching for your brassier!" Elphaba grinned infuriatingly at Galinda. "You know. Because you exploded?" She filled her cheeks with air, "Boom!"

Galinda could feel the heat on her cheeks as her face was consumed by a deep flush, "Elphaba Thropp, I swear-!"

"Oh hush, you don't swear," Elphaba laughed, wiping a tear from her eye, "You're the girl who uses words like _scandalacious_ and _confusifying_!"

"Elphie, you are horrible!" Galinda crossed her arms across her chest, completely unladylike but she needed Elphaba to know that she really is quite upset right now.

Elphaba gazed at her with a smile once she noticed the look Galinda was giving her. "And yet you love me, and I'll never understand why."

Now Galinda felt a little guilty for getting mad at her.

She pulled Elphaba into a tight hug, feeling her best friend's body stiffen slightly at the sudden embrace, "Ah, Oz damn it, I do love you, you dreadful thing."

Galinda could feel Elphaba relax into her arms, although their loving moment was quite suddenly shattered by the sound of crunching. She glanced towards the sound and sighed as she watched Fiyero pop a baby carrot into his grinning mouth.

"You look amused," Elphaba deadpanned.

"I _am_ amused," Fiyero replied, smiling as he munched on the carrots loudly, as if he was making a show out of it.

Galinda pulled away from Elphie and laughed as Elphaba narrowed her eyes at the grinning Vinkun Prince. Her boyfriend didn't seem to mind the glare as he popped yet another baby carrot into his mouth, winking suggestively at Elphaba.

And then the tirade came as Elphaba threw her most colourful vocabulary and adjectives at a still smiling Fiyero, and Galinda felt herself swooping back to Elphaba's side as she tried to calm her friend. Despite the chaos, Galinda felt a warmth spreading in her chest. She was going to miss this, she realized. They were graduands. This was the last time they would be here like this together, so carefree and young.

People were staring at the three of them right now, Galinda knew, but she couldn't find it in herself to give a damn. She was happy. She was really happy.

And she wanted more than anything for this to never change.

* * *

"They brought the instruments!"

Elphaba furrowed her brows at the boy who'd climbed on one of the statues, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Everyone! Gather by the garden square!" He flailed.

She had half a mind to return her attention to her book when Galinda squealed.

"They're dancing! Let's go!" She pulled at both Fiyero and her. Elphaba groaned lazily and tossed the book onto the bench. Once Galinda made up her mind to do something, she'd see it through.

The partygoers had gathered by the garden square near the fountain. A small group of boys from Three Queens had taken it upon themselves to 'acquire' some instruments and had begun to play. Once the music started to fill the air, it was only natural that the students began to dance.

Couples filled the garden square, twirling and laughing as their feet stayed in sync with the sway of the music. Elphaba raised a brow at Galinda, who was watching the spectacle excitedly. The green girl glanced over to Fiyero, who was already looking over to her. They both knew what was to happen.

Fiyero sighed quietly, which confused Elphaba. He offered his arm to Galinda, whose attention was now back with her friends, "Would you like to dance?" He asked with a smile.

Galinda had accepted, of course. She fussed over Elphaba for a guilty second before the green girl finally managed to assure her that she would much rather sit out. Elphaba had wanted to take a second to ponder over Fiyero's sigh.

What was that all about? It had almost seemed like he was reluctant to ask Galinda to dance – Which was strange, because Fiyero was always one for dancing and merriment in general… Instead, she constantly felt his gaze on her when he thought she hadn't noticed…

"Waltz!" The crowd cheered as the band began playing another song. Elphaba watched with mild curiosity as Galinda stepped away from Fiyero. Elphaba was too far away from them now to hear what she was saying to him, but he was still wearing that strange smile as they began a different dance.

She hardly cared about dancing, and she really rather not dance at all, but Elphaba had found that she was always _entranced_ by the way people seemed to meld into a single organism as they danced. The partygoers had split into two lines, the men on one and the women in the other. As the song began, the women curtsied and the men bowed.

She found her gaze drifting towards Fiyero's frame. His back was straight as he took deliberate steps towards Galinda, one arm behind his back and the other held out for the blond. The music took a turn and now he was holding her hand, allowing Galinda to twirl effortlessly and gracefully. He pulled her back just as the bass pulled back.

Now, Elphaba hadn't danced a day in her life. She was never asked, and she never cared for it. But she knew in an instant that Fiyero was a good dancer. She didn't need to compare him to the others dancing around him. She didn't care about the others. It was just this moment as he stepped around Galinda, perfectly in sync with the music…

Her eyes caught a familiar sight walking out from the house. She turned her focus and found herself staring at a despondent Boq walking out… Alone. She felt her chest constricting and her eyes were desperately searching for her younger sister. Boq was pinching the bridge of her nose with a hand on his hip. He glanced up and stiffened as their eyes met. Elphaba could see the bop of his adam's apple as he swallowed hard.

She marched over to the fountain where Boq was standing. He didn't look as frightened as she thought he ought to be. Elphaba narrowed her eyes as she towered over the muchkin.

"Before you say anything, Elphie," Boq started with a sigh, "Yes, I've hurt her – No! Not that way! Put your fists down!" He lunged at her wrists just as Elphaba was about to raise them.

Oz damn it all! She felt her blood boiling just standing here, listening to Boq trying to explain himself while her little sister was inside all by herself! Well, yes, Nessa had been a little overbearing with the way she treated Boq, but she had to learn these kinds of things herself… It wasn't exactly something that Nessa would've wanted to hear from someone like her reclusive, green skinned elder sister.

She exhaled deeply, and it helped calm her nerves. Finally, when she was able, she fixed her gaze strongly on the munchkin. "Alright. What happened."

Boq looked over Elphaba's face carefully, as if searching for any hint of psychotic rage that may put him in the hospital, before he finally explained, "… She told me that she thought I was being less attentive than before. As if I didn't care anymore. I thought that since she was the one to bring it up, it would be as good a time as any to let her know how I really felt…"

At Elphaba's dangerously narrowed eyes, Boq folded his arms, "No. Not the whole thing. I'm not that cruel, Elphaba."

She relaxed a bit. Boq had confessed earlier in their friendship how he really felt about Nessa, and why he had even asked her out in the first place. There were lots of threats of hexing, blood boiling and colourful vocabulary from Elphaba's end, and mostly whimpering and cowering on Boq's. This was different now, however. They weren't freshmen kids anymore.

"I told her that I couldn't love her the way she wanted me to. She told me that I would learn to love her, and that I wasn't even trying." He exhaled, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Elphaba was almost sorry for him. She had seen first-hand how Nessarose had treated Boq. It was like looking through a window into her own childhood with Nessa. He was tired, she could tell. Keeping up with the pretences was doing a number on him.

Elphaba used to enjoy intellectual conversations with Boq. Galinda joked that they were nerd buddies, and whined more than usual when she and Boq were in the middle of discussing recent dealings in the Ozian Palace over lunch. But her friendship with him had taken a beating over the years… Mostly because of Nessa and his own cowardice.

"Hey! What's happening over here?"

Elphaba's attention snapped back to reality as Fiyero's voice called over to them. She glanced back, watching as the Vinkun Prince made a beeline towards them, his hand clutching Galinda's. The blond looked over Elphaba and frowned slightly.

"Elphie, you're upset."

"And you're sweaty." Elphaba quipped.

"Elphaba Thropp—"

"Nessa and I got into a fight, I was just telling Elphie," Boq interrupted almost frustratedly. Elphaba raised a brow to that. Boq rarely, if ever, lost his cool. He certainly looked tense right now.

Galinda was taken aback. "A fight?" She glanced about, "And she's alone right now?"

Boq flushed. "… It was bad. It's over between us now."

"Damn it, Boq…" Fiyero exhaled, folding his arms over his chest.

"And what was I supposed to do?" Boq snapped, "You can't say that I didn't try. I tried, and it's all I've been doing in the last 2 years. Trying."

Fiyero's gaze on his friend softened. Boq rubbed his neck distractedly in an attempt to calm himself, "… I've grown enough in the 2 years to know that I've been an idiot and a coward."

There was a silence that fell between the circle. Behind them, the party continued as if nothing was going on. Elphaba, however, was never one to stand around. She hated inaction. Quietly, and without even a second glance towards Boq, she stormed past the munckin, right out of Fiyero's grasp, as she made her way into the house to look for her sister.

She heard someone call out her name behind her and had almost cursed until she saw the concern of Galinda's face as she gripped on Elphaba's skirt. There was a sort of frail vulnerability in her eyes, and the slight flush on her cheeks made her look almost as if she, herself, could immediately burst into tears right there and then.

"Elphie please—"

"Galinda, stop. I have to find Nessa—"

"No, you stop!" She yanked, and that got Elphaba to halt her bull's charge into the lounge just down the hall. Elphaba was slightly pissed that the yanking, but there was something in Galinda's eyes that made her hesitate.

"Elphie, it's not your fault."

"I—"

"Don't even try to deny that you're not blaming yourself," Galinda pulled Elphaba's hands into her own and held them tightly, "I know you."

Elphaba felt something hot broiling somewhere behind her eyes and willed them away. She needed to find Nessa. She couldn't just stand here and wallow in self-pity.

" _Fae_!"

Elphaba blinked confusedly at the sound of Fiyero's voice. He ran up to them from behind Galinda, body tensed and brows furrowed. His... _concern_ for her was frustrating, to say the least. Elphaba didn't quite know what to do with it or how to deal with it.

" _Fae_?" Galinda asked.

Colour rose to Fiyero's cheeks, "Nickname." He said simply. His attentions were wholly on Elphaba now as she attempted to squirm away. "Elphaba. Stop. You shouldn't be doing this alone—"

At this, Elphaba knotted her brows together almost angrily, "Yes I do. She's _my_ sister. And it's my own damn fault for not being able to protect her –"

"Protect her from what? Heartbreak? Boys?" Fiyero snapped back in frustration. "There's only so much you can do for Nessa as a sibling, Elphaba. You've mothered her your whole life, but you can't protect her from everything. You won't be able to."

"For someone whose reputation is of the self-absorbed _scandalacious_ playboy prince, you would be one to talk," Elphaba poked a finger into Fiyero's chest as she growled, "Stay out of it, Fiyero."

"No, I won't," he stepped towards her, allowing her finger to poke painfully into his chest. Galinda pulled on his shirt but he refused to budge. "I care about you, Elphaba. I care about all of us, including Nessa - including Boq."

They glared at each other for a while before Elphaba stepped away, turning her back to her friends. "I have to go." She said simply and took off down the adjacent hall. She could hear Fiyero calling after her in frustration, but she refused to look back. This wasn't about her. This was about Nessa. She didn't need their advice or comments. Galinda may call this stubbornness but Elphaba preferred to see it as having a sense of things that are beside from her.

She ask some of the servants who were wandering around the hallways and had managed to find Nessarose sitting in front of a large window overlooking the gardens in the now empty library. It seems that everyone else had made their way down to the party.

She swallowed hard and stepped towards her sister. Nessa was silent as Elphaba sat on the window sill. Nessa's cheeks had evidence of wetness, and her eyes were staring out vacantly. Elphaba wasn't sure what to say, or what to do, so she simply sat there, resisting the urge to run downstairs to punch Boq in the face.

Several minutes of silence went by and Elphaba exhaled loudly – awkwardly- and cleared her throat. Nessa's eyes remained transfixed at the view outside.

Footsteps came from the door and Elphaba's eyes snapped up.

It was Boq.

"You need to leave." She said thinly.

Boq was impassive. "I'm sorry if I was interrupting your _heated discussion_."

"Sarcasm? Really?" Elphaba narrowed her eyes.

He sighed heavily, but remained where he was. He was gazing at Nessa now, as if Elphaba had turned completely invisible. There was an atmosphere of profound sadness, in the way he watched her and the way Nessa seemed to become so vacant even with Boq here.

" _She's my sister. And it's my own damn fault for not being able to protect her –"  
"Protect her from what? Heartbreak? Boys?"_

"… Nessa, you know why I'm here." Boq said, sadly.

Nessa was quiet.

He stepped towards her wheelchair and sat on the window sill, facing her directly and forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were welling up again, but she willed them back.

"I… I won't repeat what I said before. I'm not that cruel," he clasped his hands together, using his thumbs to rub circles around his knuckles.

Nessarose was still quiet as she stared at Boq. At this point, Elphaba regretted being in the same room as the pair, but she couldn't possibly abandon her sister right now. After a few minutes of just the two staring at each other, Boq started again, "... It's done… I just… I need to hear it from you, Nessa. I know how you are. I need to hear it from you."

Nessa closed her eyes, slowly. Boq sat by, patiently. Elphaba wasn't sure what was happening between the two of them but when Nessa's eyes finally opened, she said, in a voice husky from disuse, "… It's done."

Boq stood. He took Nessa's hand and kissed it… Without another word, he left. It was when his footsteps had finally disappeared outside that Elphaba saw the first drops of tears roll down her cheeks. She knelt in front of Nessa's chair and clasped her hands with her sister's.

They stayed like this for a long time. Nessa's eyes were dry by the time Fiyero and Galinda had found their way into the library. Elphaba found Fiyero's eyes following her every movement while Galinda busied herself with comforting Nessa.

"Fabala…"

Elphaba's attention was immediately on her sister. "Yes?"

Nessarose closed her eyes tiredly, "I… I think I want to go home."

"… Alright."

* * *

 **A/N** I'm travelling from SF to New York in a week on business, which meant that I wouldn't be posting for the rest of this month at least.  
I've been having a ton of fun reading some of the stories in the Wicked FF archives and a story that stuck with me was 'The Love Club' by Intergalactic Koala. Their characterizations of all the Wicked bookverse characters were some of the most unique I've seen, ever, and I'm genuinely in love.

Back to this story. Something I'd like to ask you guys.  
Are the chapters getting too long? I've more or less finished writing right now but they're getting to 7 thousand words a chapter. Let me know what's a good balance for you guys :)  
In any case, I'd love to hear what you guys think of the story so far. We'll be jumping more frequently into 'present-time' for the next few chapters ;)

Again, beta-ed by the super swift Doglover645


	7. Calm Before The Storm

**6\. Calm before the Storm**

 **He was 28, she was 25**

The Yunamata people who lived in the north of the Vinkus were primarily Tinsmiths or miners who worked the deposits buried deep in the Thursk Desert. Fiyero had spent a year of his childhood here. He remembered playing in the sand while the other privileged kids opted to sit in the pool or under the shade. As a child, he knew that he was different. Not just because of his status as Crown Prince, but because of his fascination with everything different.

As a child, he was quiet. Shy. He had grown up being told what he had to wear, what he should be doing and who he should be doing it with. He was told what to think, where to be and what he needed to do. By the time he was a teen and knew what would be happening to him, Fiyero was bored. Everything was… predictable. Anything that could possibly interest him were labelled off as 'inappropriate' for a Prince.

He enjoyed playing in the sand and in the dirt, because he liked building little dirt houses for the invisible sand people. His favourite people were the servant's children who grew up with him in the castle, because they were the only people who would play kick ball with him. He loved the cranky old librarian Goat who lived in the castle's attic because he was the only person in the entire castle who wouldn't take his nonsense and would tell him off if he started running around in his library.

Fiyero sighed as he let his reminiscing fade away. This wasn't the time to be thinking about things that had passed. He was here now, and he had a meeting in 2 hours with the councilmen at the great hall. He glanced around the room and found his company incredibly dull. The lounge was filled with Vinkun noblemen who thought themselves better than everyone else. Just because they came from a traditionally powerful family, they immediately assumed that they were better people.

The nonsense that some of them spewed were incredibly grating to his nerves. It had become a trend amongst Vinkun Nobles to discuss how the Vinkus should be more assertive in the Ozian Palace. They had enjoyed gossiping about the Grand Vizier and how much power she actually possessed, and they enjoyed gossiping about their Crown Prince and his latest separation with his partner.

He had been sitting at a table on the balcony, alone, sipping hot tea. As usual, he had been forced by his Royal Guard Captain to keep at least 2 bodyguards with him at all times. The two men stood at attention by his table, watching the nobles with the same disinterest as their Prince. More often than not, their job was simply to turn away nosy nobles who wanted to introduce their barely of age daughters to the recently single Prince.

"My Prince!"

Fiyero sighed heavily and he shut his eyes in frustration. Yet another one. The guards hadn't been fast enough to turn the man away as he approached the Prince with a beautiful young woman standing next to him.

"My Prince! It's me, Head Councilman Adeem Isbaal." The man bowed slightly, and the young lady next to him bowed as well.

Fiyero motioned for the guards to stand down and he stood up, placing his tea gingerly on the table. He smiled kindly and nodded. "Councilman. I believe we last met in Far-Haat not too long ago. What brings you here to the Thursk?"

The balding councilman grinned toothily. "For the same reason as you, my Prince. I offered to attend the meeting tonight to personally bring you this."

The councilman brought out a small box from his coat and Fiyero noticed his bodyguards stiffening. If the councilman had made any sudden movements or even taken a single step towards the Prince, his head would roll.

"It's a lovely gift, sir. I'm still confused as to what I've done to deserve this…?" Fiyero asked as he took the gift from the man. It was a heavy box, red in colour and soft to touch. He peeked into the box on the urging of the councilman and felt his brows raise slightly. There sat a shiny, sapphire rock on a velvet cushion. He could tell that it was expensive.

The councilman's lips pulled into a thin smile, "Simply a gift in appreciation for our Royals." The young lady next to him cleared her throat indiscreetly and it seemed to bring the councilman back to their original objective.

"Ah yes," He scratched his nose distractedly, "Allow me to introduce my daughter, Minna."

Fiyero smiled politely, although he immediately began to feel the urge to run away from this conversation at the sight of the young lady bowing delicately. She was a beautiful woman. If Fiyero had been younger, he would've been on her the moment they were introduced. But he wasn't the boy he used to be. He was a man now. And his heart had already been claimed by a green lady, living in the Emerald City.

"My Prince," she greeted with a silky smooth voice. Sultry, to be precise. And Sexy.

Her eyes were locked with his, and he could tell that she was trying very hard to pull off the mysterious thing. It wasn't exactly working however, as all Fiyero felt was anxiety and boredom. He wanted out, and he wanted to be back in bed, preferably with Elphaba in his arms.

"I've heard about your separation with Lady Upland, and I would like to offer my sympathies…" Minna said in a low, apologetic tone. "I'll also like to offer my company for tonight's dinner after the meeting, if I may be so bold." She smiled sweetly, "You seemed lonely up here by yourself."

Fiyero's brow raised slightly, but kept his face smiling, "It sounds lovely, Miss Minna," he cleared his throat, "however, I must decline. I have a carriage waiting to take me down to the Grasslands after the meeting tonight." Fiyero smiled back sweetly, just for good measure.

The disappointment on her face, and also on her father's, was clear as day, but before either of them could have anything to say, a courier appeared from behind the councilman and declared himself.

"A message for the Prince."

Fiyero thanked the man and excused himself. He made his way towards an empty corner and removed the note from the cream coloured envelope. Taking the letter out as carefully as he could, he began reading.

"Dearest friends. It is with great pleasure that I inform you that I have recently been engaged to Miss Milla of the High Glikkus. We are overjoyed to invite you to our engagement party at our home in Munchkinland in 3 weeks' time. Please let us know before then if you would be able to attend. The exact details are listed below. We're so very happy to be able to share this with you, our closest and dearest friends."

Milla? Really? Fiyero found himself grinning stupidly at the note and had almost skipped out on the tiny script on the back of the letter.

"P.s Fiyero, bring over some of that Vinkun spiced wine would you?"

He couldn't help the unflattering snort that came from his nose, but made a mental note to get a case of the best wines for his old friend. Slowly, however, he felt an uncomfortable dread at the back of his throat.

Galinda and Elphaba would be invited, no doubt. They would attend. He knew they would. Both girls were much too sentimental (as much as Elphaba would deny it) to miss out on an event as big as this.

The Prince sighed heavily and prepared for his meeting with the council. It would be a long trip eastward, and he would have plenty of time to think about his situation.

* * *

Elphaba's office was located in the eastern wing of the Palace. Galinda would've made herself comfortable in the lounge, where she spent most of her time, but today she found that she very much preferred the silent company of her best friend... The air was cooling and she knew that a change in the seasons were coming.

She had been sitting in the large leather arm chair by the corner of Elphaba's office and reading a novella that she brought from home. Elphaba tended to lean towards essays and thesis papers rather than 'ridiculous, fantastical fiction'.

The green lady sat comfortably at her oversized mahogany desk. Her dark hair was bunned messily, its sole purpose to keep the hair from getting in her face. Galinda had complained about getting her to bun it properly but Elphaba had swatted her hands away.

"You're unusually quiet today." Elphaba commented. Her eyes were still glued to the official looking documents in front of her. Galinda never really understood what Elphaba does as Grand Vizier. From what it looked like, she seemed to be running the entire Ozian Government.

The blond stretched from her arm chair and sighed, "I'm just worrying."

"About?"

"Boq's engagement party."

"Oh yes, about that," Elphaba finally pulled away from her work and pushed her glasses from the tip of her nose back safely to the bridge. "…Are we going?"

Galinda shrugged, "Are we?"

"It's really up to you, you know." Elphaba's brows raised just a bit.

Galinda sighed.

She wanted to go. Really, she did. She had always liked Milla. Much better than Pfanne and ShenShen anyway. And she missed Boq. After the whole fiasco with Nessa and him at the Chuffrey's, the munchkin had distanced himself from their group. He stopped coming for meet ups and made excuses every time they wanted to get together. She had exchanged a few letters over the years, but words on paper could only go so far.

But just the thought… The thought of seeing Fiyero again…

"Glin. Gliiiiiiiiiin."

"O-Oh," Galinda blinked vacantly.

Elphaba had removed her glasses and was leaning her hip on the front edge of her desk, looking at her with concern in her eyes. "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No, no…" She sighed. "We should go."

Elphie didn't look convinced at all.

Galinda stood from her chair and walked towards her bestfriend. She grabbed her hands and clasped them together, smiling sweetly. Elphaba was staring confusedly at her and she stared back. "I'm sure."

Elphie raised a brow, but decided to let it slide. She exhaled loudly and removed herself from her desk, walking towards her bookshelf and ran a finger across the spines of her leather bound tomes. "I received word from my contacts in the Vinkus that the Prince is touring the country. He might not even come by the party if we're lucky."

Galinda shrugged, "He's too loyal to his friends to miss an important event like this."

"Well." Elphaba stopped in front of the book she was looking for and yanked it out from the shelf, "If you need a date to the party, Chistery is available."

Galinda grabbed a cushion from the window sill and threw it directly on the back of Elphaba's head. The green lady, however, was completely unfazed and simply shrugged it off and cackled. Galinda couldn't help the smile that curled from her lips.

It was this moment that Chistery chose to fly in through the open window and he sat by the sill. "Miss E-Elphie…"

She turned around and narrowed her eyes at Chistery, but when he grinned back innocently, she couldn't stay mad at him. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

Chistery stuttered, and Elphaba sighed.

Galinda stepped over to the window and pulled Chistery into a hug, "Oh stop it, Elphie. You've ought to be nicer to the poor Monkey. The things he does for you—"

"Like pooping on the bathroom floor. Flinging it at the other Monkeys—"

"He didn't mean to do that!"

"Oh yes he did," Elphaba glared weakly at the Monkey who was happily burying his face in Galinda's bosom.

Galinda shrugged, beaming as she patted Chistery's head. The Monkey, feeling completely content, fluttered his wings and caused Galinda's hair to fling all over her face. Elphaba snorted at the scene and returned to her desk.

Once she had her hair back in perfect shape, Galinda asked, "I've always wondered how you managed to give them _wings_ of all things… They seem really happy." She glanced outside, watching as the other winged Monkeys perched themselves on the branches of the trees in the garden below.

Elphaba said nothing. Galinda turned her attention back and noticed the small frown on Elphaba's lips. She was uncomfortable. Chistery didn't seem to understand as he removed himself from Galinda and hopped over to Elphie, pulling at her dress and smiling blissfully.

"… It's difficult to talk about, Glin." Elphaba said quietly. She looked almost sad… or guilty.

Galinda pursed her lips at that, but decided to let it drop. There were some things that happened all those years ago when Elphaba was sent to the Emerald City to meet the Wizard for the first time. Galinda had only known that when her best friend came home from her week long trip, she had changed, Madam Morrible had disappeared, and the Wizard had taken Elphaba as his apprentice.

She noticed the way Elphaba was withdrawing from her, and decided to change the subject. "You know, I've been thinking—"

"—that's great!"

"Elphaba, please."

"Sorry."

Galinda felt the corner of her lips pull into a reluctant smile and continued, " _I've been thinking_ that I should change my name."

At that, Elphaba raised a brow. "Your… name?"

"Yes, my name."

"Why…?"

Galinda shrugged, "I've thought about it before, a couple of years ago, when you came back from the city. So much has changed since then, and I've been thinking that after what happened with Fiyero, now's as good a time as any to do it." She picked at a string that had come loose from her skirt, "It's symbolic, really. To mark the new stage in my life."

Elphaba looked utterly lost.

Galinda relished in the feeling. For once in the years she had known Elphaba, the green lady was finally the one who was confused.

"Because of your separation…?" Elphaba guessed, and at Galinda's shake of her head, the corner of her brow twitched just a little as if she was losing it.

Galinda let Elphaba glare weakly at her for a bit before she finally decided to let it go, "I'm accepting the Wizard's offer." She said with a small smile.

There was little surprise in Elphaba's face, as if she had known all along. "That's good." She said simply, "We're in dire need of a good Publicity Secretary."

Galinda beamed.

Elphaba couldn't help but smile back. "So, from hence forth what shall I call you?"

"Glinda."

Elphaba seemed surprised. "Glinda?"

Glinda smiled. "Yes, Glinda."

"As in, Saint Glinda?"

"As in what Doctor Dillamond used to call me."

"Right, right," Elphaba nodded to herself distractedly, "I forgot about that…"

"How _is_ the old Goat anyway?"

Elphaba registered the question and reached into one of her drawers. She fished about for a minute and finally pulled out what she was looking for. "See for yourself." Elphaba tossed the letter onto her desk.

Glinda stepped over to Elphaba's desk and picked up the document in question. It was a cream coloured paper, inked on both sides. Aside from some mentions of research on topics that did not interest Glinda at all, the good Doctor had maintained that he was doing well and was taken to heading the Life Sciences department.

"That's good," Glinda commented cheerfully, "Seems like he's recovered nicely since... Well—"

"—I agree." Elphie nodded as she slipped her hideous, wire-rimmed glasses back on. That was all Elphaba could take to talking about this topic, it would seem, and Glinda made a mental note to refrain from bringing up the events that transpired all those years ago.

Chistery chirped and flew out of the window, startling and making Glinda giggle. She smiled as she watched the Monkeys play in the garden. Turning back to Elphaba, she noticed the corners of her lips curl unwillingly into a small smile. This in turn made Glinda grin.

"It's because of you, Elphie." She said. "Because of you that they're free to live their lives outside of those horrible cages."

Elphie turned her gaze to Glinda and laughed. "I can't take credit for that."

Elphaba wouldn't hear any more of it but they both knew that if it wasn't for her staunch defence for Animal Rights and her radical legislations, Animals all over Oz would have been reduced to nothing but lesser beings by now. Glinda felt immense pride for her friend and hugged the pillow tightly.

"You're just sitting there and staring at me. It's creepy."

Glinda stuck a tongue out at Elphie and made her way to the door, "I'm leaving, not because you said that, but because if we don't start packing for Munchkinland, you would have to attend the party naked."

"I think I look pretty good naked," Elphaba shrugged.

"Well, I don't think the happy couple would appreciate a naked green woman frolicking around their home during their engagement party."

"I don't frolic."

"Of course you don't."

* * *

Boq compiled the stack of replies that he had already received from family and friends. It would only be a few weeks until they would all be here, in celebration of his engagement to Milla. He glanced about his parlour and felt something settle in his stomach.

Was it a good idea to hold the party in his home? Was it too small to host all these people? Would they judge? Would they care? Boq found himself worrying. He felt ridiculous. He'd expected Milla to be the one to worry about the party and the wedding, but it was him who was unable to sleep at night because he worried about how he might not have enough breadsticks for dinner.

Although, Milla had her own sets of worries that she complained often enough. She still whined constantly about having to actually help with running the farm once they were married. And she made it clear to him that she wasn't particularly happy about having to do the chores herself, now that she didn't have actual servants around the house. The farmhands, Boq explained, were technically hired to help with the actual farm work.

Boq was grateful, however, for Milla. Even with all her complaining and whining, in their quiet moments, he knew that she loved him. Loved him enough to leave her riches behind and marry down her social stature to a munchkin farm owner. Their farm wasn't even a particularly large farm. Boq had restructured and re-divided the land to allow for quality produce over quantity, something he learned from his education in Shiz. At least he was sure that he could give her, and their future kids, a comfortable life. There won't be prestige, but Milla wasn't looking for that.

"Boq, dear, have you accounted for these?"

Boq turned to the door and found Milla walking towards him with three pieces of paper. She had her brown hair tied up in a messy tail, allowing Boq to admire the fairness of her neck. She had worn a white blouse under her apron, her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Milla had taken to learning how to cook, seeing that she would be the one feeding the two of them once they were married. Boq took his time to admire the slimness of her waist and grinned stupidly at her.

She raised a brow at him and paid him no mind as she handed him the replies. Boq took a look at the names and made a mark next to their names on his list. "Looks like Pfanne and ShenShen won't be attending…"

There was a hint of disappointment in her features. To Boq, however, he was rather grateful. He never really enjoyed the company of the two ladies. He'd always believed that Milla was much better off without them. When she was away from their influence, Milla had proved that she was a sweet, clever girl. Good natured to boot. When she was with them, however, she simply turned into another hare brained socialite.

Milla took the list from him and looked it over. "Hm. Elphaba Thropp… Galinda… Oh, did you invite Nessarose?" She glanced over to him and watched his brows furrow together.

Boq shrugged. "I didn't."

"…Alright… She would know, though. She's Eminent, after all."

Boq nodded, and took the list from her hand, gingerly, "She would know… But I wouldn't be so cruel."

Milla watched him intently and turned away. She knows. She understood. Boq's relationship with Nessarose Thropp was anything but news to her, seeing that most of what her posse back in her days in Shiz used to do was gossip about Elphaba and anyone who would associate themselves with Elphaba. She hadn't thought much of Boq in school, but she had known that he had become a changed man after his time with Nessa. Less obsessive and a little more practical.

A noise came from their front door and Milla went off to check.

"A letter from the Vinkus!" The courier Stork announced as he delivered the envelope to Milla. Boq stepped up behind her and smiled gently at the Stork.

"Thank you." He glanced up at the weather outside, "That's some overcast skies. Be careful on your way back, sir."

The Stork's eyes brightened at Boq's remarks and laughed, "I will. Thank you." He paused, and swallowed, "… I – Well, thank you, really. It's been a while since I've been talked to so kindly."

Boq was taken aback by the Stork's confession and could only manage a mumble. "Well, you're welcome—That's… Well—"

"It's amazing really," The Stork pulled at his satchel, "the Animal Prejudice was rather bad where I come from. Well, thank you for your hospitality." With that, the Stork tipped his hat and flew off.

Milla hummed a tune and opened the envelope, "Oh, looks like Fiyero would be attending. And he mentioned a case of spiced Vinkun wine…?"

Boq beamed, "Brilliant!"

His fiancée shot him a curious look but thought nothing of it. She handed him the letter and made her way back to the kitchen to prepare the dinner. Now left on his own, Boq exhaled as he turned his gaze back into the evening sky.

It took him a few years, but Boq had finally begun to understand Elphaba obsession in their youth. Why Doctor Dillamond's incarceration had been so important. Why she fought so hard for Animal rights.

He haven't talked to Elphaba in a year or so, surely. After graduation, his relationship with Elphaba had been strained at best. They bumped into each other in the City once a year ago when he was in town for some business, but other than some awkward pleasantries, there hadn't been other forms of communication. He had thought that she probably would've rejected the invitation to his engagement party, but she had marked her attendance together with Galinda.

Boq had agreed to most of Elphaba's edicts in her time in office at the Ozian Palace. Her laws and revisions had helped Animals through Oz to regain their dignity as a Person, and had helped encourage tolerance and harmony in all aspects of governance. From trade to culture, Elphaba's edicts, while upsetting to many of the Nobles and rich, was largely beneficial for the middle to lower class Ozians.

She was still regarded as unfriendly and reclusive by most of Oz, but people respected her. Or at least, they feared her. Elphaba's prowess as the Wizard's apprentice was widely publicized when she had first entered the Palace. Her green skin was both enchanting and vilified by the people, and her sharp wit and near disregard for proprietary was dangerous in the court of politics.

Boq decided that while Elphaba had already accomplished so much in her time in the Palace, there was still a long road ahead of her… There was a noise in the kitchen, soon after followed by Milla's swearing. Boq stifled a chuckle and quickly went back inside to check on his beloved.

* * *

It was a few weeks later that Fiyero arrived in Munchkinland.

When his driver had announced that they had arrived on Munchkin soil, he found himself sticking his head out the windows and staring at the vastness of the sky and the miles of rolling hills. And of course, what he found most enchanting were the munchkin towns and villages. The buildings were shorter, built specifically for its vertically challenged people. The rich and noble houses were noticeably regular sized.

As his carriage rode through a rural munchkin town, Fiyero noticed the large image of Nessarose in front of the local library. In bold engraving, the plating read 'Nessarose Thropp the Divine, Thropp Fourth Descending'.

Divine? Fiyero felt… confused. He had never thought of Nessa as the religious type. In fact, she had quite the distain for it while they were schooling in Shiz. Perhaps the break-up with Boq had changed her disposition towards Unionism.

His thoughts were disrupted, however, by the sight of a small gathering of munchkins celebrating a good year of harvest in the town square as the carriage rode on.

It was a few more hours before Fiyero would arrive on Boq's Farmland.

His old friend's property wasn't particularly large, but it was still impressive enough. There were farmhands trying to figure out some of the Wizard's Tik Tok inventions –Tractors, they called it – and no animals in sight.

When his carriage finally stopped, Fiyero disembarked and slipped a little something for his driver. The heavily bearded man shot him a grateful look and took off to the troughs to let the horses rest. The Prince walked up to the main house and knocked on the door.

There was already noise from indoors and familiar voices cheering and singing. It was only another second before Boq, himself, came to the door.

"Fiyero! My friend!" The munckin laughed cheerily.

"Boq!" He replied, equally cheerily. He observed his old friend briefly and noted that he had become barrel chested and strong from his farm work. His skin was now almost as tanned as Fiyero's and his jaw had begun a little wisp of a dark stubble.

The men hugged and patted backs, greeting each other in happy tunes. When they parted, Fiyero reached into his satchel and fished out a rectangular box. Boq watched him curiously and raised a brow at the mysterious gift.

"What is this?" He asked as he led the Prince into his house.

Fiyero smiled conspiratorially, "Open it."

The munchkin's lips pulled into a cautious smile before he yanked the top off the box and looked into. At the sight of the purple coloured paperback, his face exploded into a deep, _deep_ red and he laughed, the wheezy, silly laugh Fiyero had always remembered him for.

"—Is this—"

"—Yes." Fiyero grinned proudly, "It's the Vinkus's greatest literary work in my opinion. My very bible when I was just a lad."

Boq took the book from the box and ran a thumb over the embedded title, chuckling uncontrollably, "The Kama Sutra, oh Unnamed God—"

"You've always heard of it, but now," Fiyero flung an arm over his friend, "You own it."

At this moment, Milla had chosen to walk up towards them. Fiyero winked at her with a grin, "You're welcome."

Her confusion only served to make Boq laugh even more. Once she had recovered herself, she greeted and welcomed the Prince to their home and offered to bring him to the parlour where some of the men had already busied themselves. The ladies, she said, where chatting in the lounge.

Fiyero accepted and followed Milla to the parlour.

An hour or so later, Fiyero had found himself sitting away from the crowd of men playing cards on Boq's game table. He found that he much preferred to read, nowadays. He hadn't even noticed someone walking over and sitting on the armchair next to his until said person cleared his throat.

Startled, he glanced up from his book and smiled at the intruder.

"Boq! So how have you been, old friend?" He started. There were bags under the munchkin's eyes, surely because of all the fuss over the wedding.

"Good, I've been good. I'm happy actually." Boq smiled. He nodded his head towards the gathering of men, "You're usually all for games of merriment. I just wanted to check up on you."

Fiyero shrugged and placed a bookmark between the leather bound tome he had been reading. He placed the book down on the table between the two men. "I'm quite taken with reading actually. Keeps my mind occupied, and my old man happy… By the way, has the driver brought up the spiced wine?"

Boq chuckled. "Yes he did, thank you." He patted Fiyero's back, grinning widely "How are you? I've heard from some of my vinkun trading partners that you were touring the Vinkus. I was sure that you wouldn't be able to make it tonight."

"I'm taking on more official duties for my father," Fiyero nodded and took a sip from his now lukewarm cup of tea, "And I was in the Thursk when your invitation came." He grinned, "I'd much rather be here than to sit around in expensive lounges, listening to old vinkun nobles trying to push their daughters onto me."

At that, Boq shifted uncomfortably, "I've heard…"

Fiyero smiled gently, "Yes, it's fine. She'll be here tonight, I suppose?"

Boq nodded. "I've seated you as much away from them without being too rude—"

"—It's alright, Boq." Fiyero laughed amiably. He then took to changing the subject when he noticed Milla walking into the parlour, chatting with the men at the game table. "… Have you invited Nessa?"

Boq shook his head, "I'm not so cruel."

Fiyero nodded in understanding. "Have you heard from her since graduation?"

"I haven't, actually." He said, a little sadly, "I've been to some of the official gatherings in town where she appeared as guest of honour, and she looks rather well."

"I've seen people in town refer to her as 'Nessarose Thropp the Divine'? Any clue..?"

"Oh, that." Boq let out a small chuckle, "She's become known for her tragic beauty and her religious studies. So the people take to calling her Divine… She's quite liked as the Thropp Fourth Descending - although some people had begun toying with the idea of how Munchkinland would be like if Elphie had decided to stay in Munchkinland and have not taken to becoming our Grand Vizier."

Fiyero smiled gently, "She's been doing a lot of good in the Palace. Munchkinland would've prospered under her."

"Perhaps," Boq smiled back.

Somewhere away, someone called for the host and Boq apologized as he went off to attend to his duties. Fiyero sank back into his seat and thought about what his friend had said.

Perhaps, in an alternate universe, if he had discovered his true feelings earlier. If he hadn't met Galinda first… If he hadn't been expelled from his old college and thrown into Shiz… Perhaps, in another world and another time, a version of him would be together with Elphaba. They would be happy and in love. She wouldn't be afraid to tell him that she loved him, and he wouldn't be the anchor that dragged her down.

And Boq wouldn't have been with Nessa. And Galinda would've met with someone who would love her the way she deserved to be loved. And they would all be happy.

But this was fantasy.

It was all just fantasy.

* * *

 **A/N** At this moment, I'm sitting in the airport, waiting for my flight to L.A. By some miracle, I found wifi and some spare time while waiting for boarding.  
Anyway. It's been a really fun ride, writing this. The story's got a lot of ups and downs in quality, but hopefully it's rectified in later chapters.  
I'm glad that you guys are fine with longer chapters! I write - it gets too long - and then I'm too lazy to cut them :P

Also, if anyone here reads Gelphie, I'm posting a new one (entirely bookverse) very soon. It was a result of severe insomnia whilst in New York.  
In any case, long A/N is long, and the next chapter would be full of turmoil and madness. Stay tuned ;)  
Beta-ed by Doglover645

*Edit: Gelphie would be pushed back until this story is done. I got caught up with another story that I fell in love with and I don't want to post three stories at once :P


	8. Engagement

**7\. Engagement**

 **He was 27, she was 24.**

"We're not here to admire them." Elikur said to his partner, Salim. "As grand as their Palace is."

The shorter, ginger haired man scowled, "I know that. But it doesn't mean we can't sit and appreciate craftsmanship… Rejecting good work just because of who made them makes us as bad as these xenophobic Ozians."

Elikur glowered, but said nothing more. He retreated back to the table with two of his compatriots and reduced to discussing cards and souvenirs to bring home to their wives.

An attendant approached the Vinkun Prince sitting in one of the leather armchairs and offered a glass of wine. He looked up at her and shook his head with a small smile. "Not tonight."

She bowed slightly and left the Prince to his thoughts.

Fiyero exhaled deeply as he attempted to calm his nerves. He had been preparing for their meeting with the Ozian Research and Technology Council for months now, but knowing that Elphaba would be chairing the meeting did not sit well with him at all.

He hated mixing politics and work with his personal life, and as much as they would deny it, their relationship ran too deep and Elphaba cared too much for her to keep her work away from getting personal.

A Lioness attendant announced that the meeting room was ready, and that the councilmen and Vinkun ambassadors were now allowed to be seated. The men began to stream into the room from the antechamber, and a familiar green figure caught Fiyero's eyes.

"Fae," he called out.

She turned around in surprise and and blinked slowly. "Yero? What are you…?"

"They didn't tell you that I'm leading the Vinkun council?" He asked curiously, folding his arms.

"No – They didn't – If I had known—"She exhaled frustratedly. Elphaba removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "… It doesn't matter now, I suppose."

Fiyero made an unflattering noise from the back of his throat. Something about this unsettled him. If Elphaba had been pointedly misinformed of the attendance for this meeting, the discussion tonight might not go as smoothly as he'd hoped. He'd have to be more aggressive.

"So," He began, not particularly enthusiastic about the meeting now, "How have you been? You know, since that last party at the museum?"

For some strange reason, Elphaba's cheeks seemed to flush at the question, as if recalling something embarrassing. Finally, she composed herself and the Elphie he knew was back. "I've been fine. Getting the hang of governance."

"That's good, that's good…"

There was an awkward silence that unnerved both parties.

Fiyero, determined to keep in conversation with her, said suddenly, "You couldn't make it for dinner at Galinda's last month."

"Ah," She bit her lip, "Business in Quadling County… There was a storm in Rush Margins and I had to oversee the Yellow Brick Road repairs…" Quite unwillingly, Elphaba yawned, and her cheeks were again engulfed in purple blush, "—Sorry."

"You haven't been sleeping?" Fiyero asked, concern lanced in his words. He had observed her expressions and he hadn't noticed initially – on account of the colour of her skin – but now he could only focus on the darkness under her eyes, and the slight redness surrounding her pupils.

"How could you possibly tell," she retorted with a straight face, but her thin frown quickly turned into a weak smile.

He grinned stupidly at her, and despite her best efforts, it made her smile even wider. "Don't worry, you're still beautiful." Before Elphaba could protest, he added, "We should probably get inside… I can see Elikur glaring at me."

"Right—"

As she was stepping away, Fiyero reached out and his fingertips grazed the fabric of her dress. He haven't intended to do that, but his body seemed to be perfectly fine moving on its own. Elphaba turned to him with slight confusion on her features.

"R-Right, listen," He swallowed hard, "We should talk – Later. I have a house in town and I'll be around for another 2 days."

He had fully anticipated her refusal, but again, Elphaba surprised him. "Sure… Later."

Before he could think of something witty to say, she turned and stepped into the meeting room. Fiyero inhaled deeply and stepped in as well.

* * *

The meeting room they were using was grandiose, just like everything else in the Ozian Palace. The marble flooring was waxed very recently and the squeaking was irritating to the Vinkun natives who very much preferred hardwood.

Elphaba and her technology council sat on the northern end of the long table, while Fiyero sat directly opposite to her with his Vinkun ambassadors next to him. With the distance between them, it was easier for Fiyero to stare unabashedly into her brilliant hazel eyes. He had to resist the urge to wink at her, knowing that they're both adults here, and if he'd done that, both councils would not have respected (or in Elphie's case, feared) them as much as they do now.

"We'll begin the Ozian-Vinkun Research Agreement Talks." Elphaba announced. "In the spirit of co-operation, we'll like to invite our Vinkun allies to start us off."

Elikur cleared his throat and stacked his meeting notes neatly on the surface in front of him, "The Vinkus would like to first clarify that we do not appreciate the current agreement draft. We do not believe that our advances for Desert Expedition technology should be shared completely with the Ozian government."

Salim, who was seated next to Elikur agreed, "The Vinkus is sovereign. Our technology is ours."

A heavily bearded munchkin seated by Elphaba furrowed his impressive brows as he growled, "As a sign of goodwill, in the spirit of peace and tolerance between the Emerald City and the Vinkus, it is only fair that you share your advancements just as the Wizard shares his Tik Tok inventions with all of Oz."

An eagle faced Gillikinese seated directly opposite the munchkin nodded in agreement, "We've already allowed your research to run as far as it did without complaints. It is… discouraged… by the Wizard to attempt to cross the deserts." He shrugged lightly, "The harshness of the Uncrossable desert and the Wizard's visions of the demons in the sands is the only reason why the land of Ev hasn't invaded us. There is no reason to show them that it's possible."

The staunch Gillikinese next to him nodded, "No reason to waste Vinkun lives on fruitless expeditions."

At this, Fiyero frowned deeply.

"The Vinkus is not a child to be scolded." He said sharply, "Oz does not 'let' us do anything. As Salim has mentioned, the Vinkus is sovereign. We are Ozian, but we are not a part of the Wizard's empire."

The Gillikinese men looked at each other, and then at the Prince in distain.

Fiyero glowered, "You will do well to remember that the only reason the Vinkus and the Emerald City is at peace is because _we_ have chosen to be passive. We've allowed your scouts to even come as close to Kiamo Ko's frontier. And the keyword is ' _allowed_ '—"

"—everyone, just calm down." Elphaba narrowed her eyes as she glanced over every face at the table, Fiyero included. "We're here tonight to discuss a Research Agreement to help maximise technology advancement potential from both lands."

The chattering came to a stop and the room was quiet again. Elphaba began, "Tonight's main objective isn't to criticize or discuss the Vinkus's Desert Expeditions. I _will_ personally escort you out if anyone breaches that subject again during this discussion."

She let her words sink in as the men shifted uncomfortably in their seats. They knew very well that their Grand Vizier would do exactly that if the terms were breached.

"To begin again," Elphaba said sternly, "The Emerald City proposes that both parties would contribute to the founding of a research wing to be built in Shiz University."

"What would be the purpose of the facility?" A turban wearing Vinkun seated opposite to Elikur asked hastily.

The munchkin to Elphaba's side replied calmly, "To allow both Vinkuns and Ozians to work together on projects and inventions for the benefit of both countries. It would be co-founded and serve as a mark of friendship and cooperation between the Vinkus and the rest of Oz."

"It would be a sign of faith, to allow for better working relations for the future." The Gillikinese added. "A baby step towards a brighter future, if you will."

Fiyero looked over to his ambassadors and they seemed to be approaching the idea with great caution. Elikur had always mistrusted the Emerald City Government, and he wouldn't agree to anything unless it was completely and utterly sound.

"The project ownership seem a little ambiguous," he said as he rubbed his thick, greying beard.

Elphaba scribbled something on her notes, "The project will belong to both parties."

"If the facility is to be built in Shiz, then the advantage is with you," Fiyero's eyes flickered over to Elphaba.

She watched him curiously, just as he did the same thing.

Salim looked over to his colleagues. They muttered discussions in their native tongue, which unsettled the foreigners sitting to their north. He finally glanced up to Elphaba, "We'll agree to this proposal. Only—"He looked over to the others in the Ozian council, "—the facility is to be headed by a Vinkun."

The men exploded into discussion. Many proclaim that the Vinkuns were asking for too much, while some suggest that they did have home ground advantage based on the location of the facility. Fiyero could only focus on the little expressions on Elphaba's features as she processed her councilmen's complaints.

After a long while, the chattering came to a stop and Elphaba scribbled something else into her notes, "The Emerald City Council agrees to those terms."

The Vinkuns smiled at the small victory and looked to their Prince.

Fiyero could not resist the half smile that formed on his lips, "… And the Vinkus agree to the proposal set forth by the Emerald City."

The heavily bearded munchkin nodded agreeably, "Then it is done."

Once Elphaba was finally done with whatever she had been writing, she looked over to the men at the table and called for a recess. The second half of the discussion will be held after the recess in 2 hours.

* * *

Fiyero had been proud of himself for the minuscule success of the agreement talks. This would be the first time the Vinkus has had _any_ sort of civil agreements with the Emerald City without being taken advantage of.

The Vinkun Ambassadors streamed out of the room to the antechamber and prepared themselves for the second discussion. The Ozian council that followed behind were less than happy, and all but stormed past the foreigners.

Fiyero lingered by the antechamber as the rest of the men gathered out in the lounge. He wasn't sure why it affected him so strongly, but he wanted to see Elphaba. He wasn't all too glad about their interaction in the meeting room, and he needed to make sure that they were okay.

A noise came from the meeting room and footsteps were leading away from the entrance. Fiyero peaked inside and watched as Elphaba stepped away into an unassuming door tucked away in the corner of the room.

Again, he wasn't quite sure why he felt the compulsion to follow her, but he did.

Elphaba walked quickly and had almost turned a corner when Fiyero, in panic at the thought of losing her, called out.

She turned around, shock and confusion featured prominently in her sharp features. Quickly, however, it turned to irritation. "Fiyero – What are you doing here?" Her eyes widened slightly, "Wait, did you – did you _follow_ me?"

"Uh."

A deep, red, furious blush overcame his cheeks.

Still obviously ticked off, she glanced behind him and hurriedly pulled him by the hand, leading him around the corner and down another empty hallway.

"Where are you—"

"—if any of the councilmen or ambassadors saw us in that hall, it wouldn't look good on either of us."

She finally stopped in front of a set of elegant double doors and all but pushed him in.

Fiyero stumbled slightly, but he'd somehow managed to find his footing again. He observed her office with a growing admiration. It wasn't as large as his own personal study in Kiamo Ko, but it was large enough to house 2 wall-sized bookcases and an oversized mahogany desk.

The office was distinctly Elphaba, in which the mess of books, stacks of documents and thesis papers, and a half cup of stale coffee, created an organized chaos that was reminiscent of her dorm room back in Shiz. It was something that Galinda often complained to him about but moaned that she missed when they moved out of the suite.

"Why did you follow me?" Elphaba asked sharply.

"I just wanted to talk—"

"—so talk."

Fiyero furrowed his brows, "Why are you being so snappy all of a sudden?"

Elphaba exhaled deeply and walked over to the edge of her desk, shifting through some papers, "I'm just tired."

He walked over to the window sill and grabbed a pillow, fluffing it distractedly, "… If I was working with people like those stuck up monkey turds in your council, I'd be tired too."

Elphaba seemed to stiffen at that comment and he could see the first hints of a frown on her lips.

"What do you mean by that?"

Fiyero placed the pillow down and folded his arms across his chest, "You knew what they were doing, right? During the talks? They were pushing my buttons."

"They did no such thing, Fiyero, and you know that."

Fiyero coiled back at her outburst. She was still leaning on the edge of her desk, her arms folded across her chest. On his silence, she continued, "You bullied us into a corner."

He exhaled deeply, "I was doing my job."

"You used our relationship against me."

"I did not do anything like that," he clenched his jaw. Where was she getting this from? Fiyero thought back to the meeting and recalled nothing like what she was accusing him of. He started to panic, however, when he realized that she was retreating from him.

"I don't know, maybe you thought because we were friends that you'll be able to push your own agendas." She removed her glasses from the bridge of her nose and pinched, trying to alleviate her growing headache.

She walked over to her bookshelf and seemed to look over the spines, but in that distracted way where he knew that she wasn't really looking for a book, but rather, she was trying to remove herself from the conversation.

It was a defence mechanism he knew well.

Fiyero flinched at the word 'friends', but he was more concerned about how Elphaba had perceived their entire exchange during the meeting. He hadn't meant to have that kind of effect on her. He didn't want her to feel as if he'd been using her affections for him – as a friend – for political reasons.

"Fae – "

"- Why do you call me that?"

"Just listen to me," he sighed and closed in on her. She stiffened at the proximity, but said nothing else. "I trust you, with my life. I _love_ you, with all my heart – "

"- As a friend, of course" She added hastily, as if afraid. Again, he flinched.

"My point is," he said, trying to hide the hurt from showing in his voice, "I don't mix work with pleasure – "

"– I am not for your pleasure."

"Alright, maybe pleasure was the wrong word, but it's just a figure of speech."

Elphaba sighed. "I don't want to talk about this."

"I do." He breathed, "It's important to me, Fae. You can't tell me that you really think I'm using you like that. You know me."

She was refusing to look at him. Her eyes shut tight as she squeezed her thumb and index finger to the bridge of her nose. Fiyero was beginning to feel more concern than anger.

"… My head hurts." She said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. "Not now, alright, Fiyero."

There was something that seemed to have possessed him as his body moved closer to hers, effectively trapping her to the desk. She didn't seem startled as his hands reach up and cupped her face. His thumbs pressed and rubbed little circles on her temples.

He sighed. "… Is this better?"

She was quiet, but he could feel her attempting to nod. He continued the rubbing, gently. Her face was getting uncomfortably warm...

"… You're ill…" He said softly. She seemed to quiver at the sound of his voice. He didn't know why, but he liked that. This closeness was something that he'd never felt before with other people – even with Galinda.

"I'm fine," she replied. Her voice was croaky and awkward, but she made no move to push him away. The anger in her voice had quickly slipped away. There was some else there. Something that he knew she was trying to repress.

He stopped the rubbing and allowed his thumbs to rest on her cheeks. She seemed so small right now. So… Vulnerable. He tilted her face so that he could look at her. He couldn't stop… staring… Her eyes… the bright hazel, intelligent eyes…

"… You're burning up," he commented huskily.

She swallowed hard, "No I'm not…"

"You're being stubborn," he smiled.

He took his time to observe the features of her face. Dark, well maintained brows, probably because of her image consultants. The Elphaba he knew wouldn't have given a rat's ass about her appearance. The bags under her eyes were more prominent up-close, which worried him immensely… The freckle on her nose that he remembered first noticing that night at the museum…

Her eyes…

"You're staring," she said, softly.

"You should rest," he replied.

"We… We have a meeting in an hour…"

He rubbed his thumbs across her cheeks, his eyes staring right into hers, "Your breath…"

"It stinks?"

He laughed, "It's hot." He moved in closer, "You're ill."

"You're nagging," she said.

"I'll stop talking then."

Neither of them knew who leaned in first, but when their lips crashed into each other, it didn't seem to matter. It was almost primal, the way they clawed at each other. Fiyero's hands were still cupped to her face, while Elphaba dug her nails into his scalp. Neither of them wanted to be the one to pull away, because if they did, it would all come crashing down.

Time got away from them, and it was all he could think about.

 _It would all come crashing down._

* * *

 **He was 28, she was 25**

The wind howled and the rain slammed loudly against the carriage window. Elphaba stiffened on each howl. Glinda, on the other hand, slept soundly on her bestfriend's shoulder. Each bump on the road only served to lull her deeper into sleep.

It had been a while since she's been in Munchkinland. Ever since she had been taken in as the Wizard's apprentice, she haven't had the need to come back. And Frex hadn't cared all that much. The letters that he sent were always of him asking her in some subtle way to help Nessa push a certain law, or help Nessa host a certain event.

The carriage rounded the corner and began climbing up the hill to Boq's farm house. The rain had begun to stop and by the time they reached the house, it had stopped completely. It felt ominous to Elphaba that it would rain on such a happy event, but apparently it was supposed to be good luck for the couple.

Something about watering the soil of life, or some bull along the lines. Elphaba never liked discussing idioms and sayings. She found the study of language a waste of time and preferred to indulge in her work.

The driver pulled and the horses neighed, slowing. Elphaba fished out a carrot to reward the poor creatures when she got off the carriage.

Glinda yawned daintily and stretched as the horses came to a halt. Elphaba had to swat her fists away from her face. "Slept well?" She asked with a small smirk.

Glinda eyed her friend curiously, "Yes – Yes I did."

"Good, my shoulders on the other hand – "

"–Oh stop it you," she stuck her tongue out at her friend.

They stepped out as the carriage rode away to the stables. Glinda patted her baby blue dress down and fished out her compact to fix her hair. Elphaba groaned, which in turn made Glinda complain, "My hair gets frizzy in the humidity!"

"Of course it does," Elphaba remarked amusedly. "C'mon, we're already an hour late."

The two women made their way to the front door and Glinda pulled on the bronze knocker. After the third rap, the door swung open and they were greeted by an exuberant Milla. Elphaba hadn't known Milla from her days in Shiz. In fact, Milla had been one of Pfanne's cronies who made fun of Elphaba constantly.

On the other hand, Glinda had known Milla from when she was still much closer to _that_ circle of friends – before the Dr Dillamond incident. She had often defended Milla from the many pranks Pfannee and Shenshen attempted to pull on her.

Not that they had ever succeeded of course. They had obviously been scared off by her threats of turning them into toads… Glinda mentioned that her habit of threatening people with her sorcery prowess is the reason why she didn't have friends – outside of the blond.

"Clearly," she had said then, "I'm only here because I've gone completely and utterly insane, and had somehow fallen in love with you."

Back in present time, Glinda and Milla shared a moment as they hugged and squealed over Milla's impending wedding. They had steered clear of the fact that Glinda herself was supposed to be married in a few months and chosen to focus on Milla. The bride-to-be then turned to an awkward Elphaba and immediately leaned in for a hug.

The women were then led inside, towards the parlour. On the opposite end of the hall was the lounge, where the men cheered loudly. Elphaba found that she would've much rather stayed in the carriage with the driver and the horses. She couldn't understand gossiping, and she couldn't find the will power and energy to pretend to care about the topic of the conversation.

She had found that Pfanne and ShenShen were invited but hadn't been able to attend, which pleased her immensely. She couldn't imagine how much worse the current company would've been if _those_ two had been around.

Her experience with _those_ two hadn't improved at all since school. Somewhere along the grapevines, she had heard that Pfannee had married an older Gillikinese lord while Shenshen settled for a particularly rich merchant from the Blue Mountains in the Glikkus.

Elphaba have had the misfortune of meeting them once at the grand opening of something or another, and they had tried to introduce their husbands to her. They even went around telling people that they attended school with Elphaba.

Standing now at the parlour, Glinda all but forced her to sit with the circle of ladies who were gossiping about something or another. The ladies were astonished that Milla and Boq had known the Grand Vizier, and were quick to ask about the fanciful and exclusive parties that she gets to attend.

Nobody really cared about the restructuring to the education systems nor about the re-instatement of Animals into society, and quickly, Elphaba found that she would be less likely to tear off someone's head if she'd just let Glinda do all the talking for her.

For some reason, the conversation between ladies – as observed by one Elphaba Thropp – often ended up with boys. Or men, as they liked to call themselves now. No matter how _adult_ they were now, with families of their own or careers to worry about, the topics _always_ drifted towards the sexes.

Elphaba found herself disinterestedly listening to the ladies gossip about Avaric Tenmeadow's new notch in his belt, who was apparently some heiress who studied in Yellen Hall when they were in school.

And then they got to talking about the men who were playing card games in the lounge across the hall. When questioned why they had not come to the parlour to play instead, they replied that the men were kicked over because they were making too much noise and the ladies wanted to gossip.

"Who's over there?" Glinda asked curiously, "We haven't got the chance to visit since we arrived."

Sierra, Milla's sister, pulled a smirk, which – in Elphaba's book – looked like a shark's grin, "Some munchkin boys from Boq's days in school. They played ball together as children. Then there are the Gillikinese businessmen who works with him from the Emerald City. Oh," she turned to Elphaba, "Maybe you'd know them. Since, you're in the city."

"Ah, yes. Of course I know all of the citizens of the Emerald City personally." Elphaba quipped.

"And Fiyero Tiggular is here!" one of the other ladies swooned. "He's even handsomer in real life! Those rumours about the _tightness_ of his pants really aren't exaggerated."

The lady next to her quickly elbowed her friend when she'd recalled that Glinda was still here.

The girl apologized hurriedly, but the hurt was already done. Glinda had always known that Fiyero was attractive, it was one of the main reasons she was drawn to him, but it just made her so… uncomfortable at the thought of other women drooling over him so openly like that.

The evening wore on and the commotion in the lounge seemed to die down. There was laughter by the parlour entrance and Elphaba found herself staring as Fiyero walked in with the rest of the men, smiling sadly as his eyes glanced over the current occupants of the room.

He looked good, as usual. His hair had been trimmed since the last they met, the bronze locks were shaved down on the sides, something that was in style with the bohemian Vinkuns. His dress shirt was tight across his chest, something that Elphaba found hard to ignore.

As she turned to Glinda, however, the guilt came crawling back.

Glinda and Fiyero, their eyes had met and Elphaba could immediately see the sadness in her eyes. There was a sort of confidence to Glinda, however. Something that Elphaba didn't really understand.

Fiyero had paused for just a second before he forced a smile on his lips. Glinda did the same. His was a defeated sort of smile, while hers had a feeling of finality to it. Elphaba wasn't sure what to do with that as the guilt continued to eat into her.

The Vinkun Prince leaned down to Boq and whispered something. The two conversed for a while and Fiyero quickly walked out of the room.

Boq approached the two ladies with a wide grin on his lips, "You've made it!"

"Of course we would've come!" Glinda laughed and she stood from her seat and engulfed Boq in a crushing hug.

If he'd been younger, Boq would've been exploded into a furious blush. But now, he was just happy that his friends were back. When Glinda had finally disengaged herself from him, he turned to the awkward Elphaba.

He smiled gently. "You look good, Elphie."

"Congratulotions on the engagement, Boq," she replied. "I'm surprised that you even knew Milla in school."

Glinda attempted to pinch Elphaba's side, but the Grand Vizier dodged expertly.

"I didn't really," Boq laughed good naturedly, "We met again in town sometime after graduation and got to talking. One thing led to another, and here we are."

"I'm just glad that you found each other," Glinda sighed dreamily. "It sounds so romantic…"

"Yeah, well," Boq smiled shyly.

Elphaba made gagging noises which drove Glinda to pinch her side again. "That is _not_ how a Grand Vizier should to be behaving!" She scolded.

Boq laughed and waved it off, "Dinner would be ready soon, I'll see you ladies at the table?"

"Of course," Glinda beamed. "Congratulotions, Boq"

He grinned and gave a wave as he went back to help set up the dinner table.

When they were finally alone again, Elphaba turned to her bestfriend. "So. How are you feeling?"

Glinda looked at her friend and exhaled deeply, "… Good, good. I'm really happy for Boq."

"You know who I'm talking about."

"…Right," she smiled gently. Glinda glanced in the direction of the dining room, "I'm good. It still hurts a little, of course, but I'll be okay…" She gave a little laugh, "It just stinks that he's still so pretty."

"You're pretty too," Elphaba said matter-of-factly.

Glinda laughed and leaned into her friend for a hug, which Elphaba allowed. She wrapped her arms around Glinda's shoulders and squeezed.

"I'm glad I saw him again, though," Glinda said, suddenly serious.

"Why is that?"

She shrugged, "It feels final. It feels – well – real. We both felt it, I think. Our chapter has come and gone, and we're free to move on to the next phase of our lives."

"I don't understand." Elphaba furrowed her brows in confusion.

Glinda simply looked at her and smiled knowingly. She ran her hands up and down Elphaba's arms and intertwined their fingers. "We should go. They're waiting for us to start dinner." She beamed cheerily.

Elphaba raised her brows but really, she didn't have a say in it as Glinda pulled her towards the dining room.

* * *

"That's a… lovely colour…?" Glinda complimented uneasily.

Elphaba simply had a blank look on her face.

The dinner had been served by the bride-to-be and her beloved. Boq had been very excited to bring out the toasted turkey, which earned him side eye from Elphaba. He quickly assured his friend that it was a turkey and not a Turkey.

She, of course, was the only one who didn't touch the meat.

It was quite a feast that Milla had managed to prepare, but Glinda haven't had the chance to enjoy it properly. It was hard for her to focus when the woman next to her seemed hell bent on mentioning every chance she had that Fiyero was sitting just a few seats away from her. He was right next to Boq and directly opposite to Milla's ditzy sister, Sierra.

Elphaba was the only person between Glinda and Sierra, and it didn't sit well with the green lady. She had taken to complaining quietly about how Sierra was getting into her elbow space and talking too loudly.

"My ears are sensitive to bull –"

"— Hush, Elphie!"

It didn't help that Sierra seemed completely taken with Fiyero, who sat directly opposite to her, and she was openly, and blatantly, flirting with him.

Or flirting _at_ him.

She couldn't help but observe her ex as she tried to munch on her potato salad discretely. He looked uncomfortable, which didn't please her as much as she thought it would. Sierra had been attempting to reach out to touch his hand every chance she had.

His eyes, a brilliant forest green, were flickering over to her direction every other minute. Or at least, that was what she had assumed until she realized that his eyes were flickering to _Elphaba_ and not her.

It confused her initially, as she watched Fiyero squirm. Elphaba was seated to her right, and directly opposite to her was a handsome Gillikinese man who was apparently one of Boq's business partners from town.

The man was certainly interested in trying to converse with Elphaba, as he attempted to get her to talk about her family and her time in Shiz. Elphaba was anything but cooperative as she replied in either simple phrases or simply rolled her eyes.

"—which was strange because I was there at Chuffrey's and—"

"—yes, yes, how could you have _possibly_ missed the green girl walking around." Elphaba replied dryly, shoving a broccoli into her mouth.

He grinned widely, "To think that I could've known our Grand Vizier in school."

Elphaba barely registered his statement and nodded vaguely as she reached for another tofu spring roll. She was particularly pleased that she seemed to be the only one appreciating the creative recipe and had more for herself.

She glanced up to at least look the man in the eye, but found the person sitting next to him much more alluring. She'd caught Fiyero sneaking glances over to her when he thought she wasn't looking and found it extremely confusing.

And she had been afraid that Glinda might've noticed as well, although the blond was a little more preoccupied with chatting with the other guests at the table. Always the politician, Glinda was. She's just so much better than Elphie at this 'socializing' business, and she seemed to be unaffected by everything.

Elphaba on the other hand, was trying to ignore the fact that Sierra was now trying to run her foot up and down Fiyero's pant leg. It wasn't hard to see what she was doing, since her legs had been particularly busy, and Fiyero's face was a very deep shade of red – almost like a Quadling.

Boq's Gillikinese friend didn't seem to take the hint as he asked charmingly, "Say, Elphaba. Have you always been green? I've wanted to ask since I first saw you, but know that I know you in person—"

Elphaba hadn't had the chance to reply when Fiyero suddenly let out a worrisome cough. Boq raised a brow at him, "Did you choke on something?"

He wheezed a little before shaking his head as he dabbed the napkin on his lips, "No, no, just – Wow, spicy. Hah. Lots of … Herbs."

Glinda snorted slightly at that and recoiled in horror at her unladylike behaviour. Elphaba could only concentrate on supressing her urge to cackle at the spectacle.

Boq's Gillikinese friend laughed amiably, and quickly returned his attentions to Elphaba, "I was at one of your legislation meetings last week."

"That's nice."

"Big fan of your work with Animal Rights and your continuous drive," he added cheerfully.

"Lovely."

Fiyero became visibly agitated again and had begun clearing his throat very loudly. It was to the point where Boq was looking over to his friend very curiously.

"Was the turkey too dry?" He asked in concern.

Fiyero shook his head vehemently, "Oh, Oz no. It's great. Just, getting a little scratchy, my throat. Must be getting sick…" He flinched suddenly, and it could only be because of Sierra's foot riding up his pants again. Elphaba hadn't needed to look to know. She could feel Sierra's legs moving very vigorously.

"So, Elphaba, are you available?"

Elphaba glanced up at the man across the table and found herself thoroughly amused at Fiyero and his very clenched jaw, giving the blond man sitting next to him some very impressive side eye that nobody else seemed to have noticed.

"As in single?" She asked.

He smiled widely, "Yes. I'd like to know if I could perhaps find some time to visit you at the Palace."

Before she could find the words to reply him, someone from down the length of the table asked for some soup and Fiyero took the chance to stand from his seat. He scooped a full bowl of steaming hot soup and reached over to the recipient. In this process, while Boq's business partner anticipated and waited for Elphaba's reply, Fiyero had 'accidentally' slipped and toppled the bowl right on top of the blond man.

There was a loud commotion on the table that flustered Milla, confused Sierra, stressed Boq, exhausted Fiyero, disorientated Glinda and entertained Elphaba. The Vinkun Prince apologized insincerely and the soup soaked blond waved it off as casually as he could manage. Everyone else at the table were either giggling or fawning. Either way, Boq and Milla were anything but happy.

And it certainly did not go unperceived by Elphaba, the way Fiyero seemed to be glancing over to her as if to check for her reaction. She kept her gaze away from him and turned to conversing with Glinda, effectively shutting him out.

* * *

 **A/N** What's this? 2 chapters in a week? I'm getting cocky, ho ho ho.  
And there was a sudden influx of reviews from an anonymous reviewer! Thank you for your time and your thoughts.  
And thank _you_ Ultimate Queen Of Cliffies. I've always enjoyed reading your reviews, and your stories as well. You make it seem so easy :)

In any case. That kissing scene, am I right? ;)  
The next chapter deals with Jealous Fiyeros and Vinkun New Years.  
Stay tuned!


	9. A Vinkun New Year

**8\. A Vinkun New Year**

 **He was 28, she was 25.**

Elphaba suppressed the urge to yawn.

She was bored out of her mind and attempted to sit as still as possible as Glinda did the socializing for her. The circle of ladies were talking insistently about the drama at the dinner table just half an hour ago. Milla wasn't particularly happy, but after a few glasses of vinkun spiced wine, she couldn't care less.

The evening theatrics had drained the energy from everyone and Glinda had taken to resting her head on Elphaba's shoulder. The excited gossiping quickly turned to quiet chatters and it suited Elphaba much better.

The men had gone outside for evening smokes after dinner, and some of them had begun streaming into the parlour to rest. Elphaba had already tuned out the casual gossiping that the ladies were partaking in, and Glinda had shaken off her fatigue long enough to engage Milla in wedding talks.

Elphaba took this chance to warm herself by the fire and nurse the spiced wine, which she appreciated Boq bringing out for them. It had a sharp, earthy taste that agreed considerably with her. Usually, alcohol of any kind simply passed through her system, and although she thought drunkenness was a stupid endeavour, she had to admit that she sometimes envied the blissful ignorance that came with being intoxicated.

She sat for a while, until she decided that she was warm enough, and got up to stretch her knees. She wasn't as drunk as the others were, each holding a half empty glass of spiced wine and giggling, but she's had enough.

Elphaba groaned softly as she stretched her back. She felt bloated, possibly from the wine and all that tofu spring roll. She approached Glinda and leaned down, whispering, "I'll be in the bathroom. We should call for the carriage soon."

Glinda turned and frowned whimsically, "Aw… But we just started!" She waved the cards in her hands.

Elphaba raised a brow, "What's that?"

"Tarot cards!" Glinda exclaimed a little too shrilly for Elphie's liking.

"Where did you get that?"

Milla, who was seated next to Glinda, grinned proudly, "My chest of treasures!"

"Your chest of _what_?"

Milla shrugged, "My parents sent over a chest of things that were in my room back home."

"And you owned tarot…?"

Glinda laughed, "It's just in good fun, Elphie."

Elphaba couldn't help the half smile that formed on her lips, "And what, pray tell, are you ladies trying to see from these cards?"

"The usual," Glinda smirked knowingly as Milla blushed.

Elphaba rolled her eyes good naturedly, left the room and made her ways towards the hallway. She recalled seeing the bathroom around here somewhere and was about to make a turn when she ran right into a brick wall.

Or at least, that was what she thought, until the brick wall grew hands and helped hold her steady as she stumbled backwards. She had, unfortunately, forgotten about the less than desirable side effects of alcohol

The brick wall held her by her shoulders, gently. Elphaba was ready to melt into it until she focused her eyes and realized that she was staring at a well-muscled chest wrapped in a tight dress shirt.

"Elphaba?"

She blinked blankly and looked up.

It was Fiyero, of course.

She didn't know why, but she found it hard to find the words to say as he stared back at her with those, bright, green eyes of his. She hadn't realized how close they were standing and how his hands were still holding her shoulders until he shifted.

She all but leaped back, suddenly recalling what had happened the last time they were standing in proximity with each other… She felt her lower lip quivering at the memory.

"W-What are you—"She cleared her throat awkwardly as she tried to fight back the flush in her cheeks, "What are you doing here?"

Fiyero blinked slowly. "I was just in the restroom and you ran into me…"

"R-Right…"

There was silence between them. Neither knew what to do as they stood less than feet away from each other. Fiyero seemed to be fighting to find a topic as his lips parted and closed as if he was trying to say something.

Finally, he seemed to find his voice, "So, h-how… How are you?"

Elphaba swallowed hard as she folded her arms across her chest defensively. "I'm fine. I'm doing just fine."

He watched her carefully, and smiled, "You look good."

She fought the warmness in her chest and clenched, "… Glinda's still hurting."

He winced, and moved closer to her, keeping his voice low and his eyes glued to hers, "What do you want me to do, Elphaba? I've done all that I could. You know that."

"Why are you asking me?"

"Fae, an _affair_ is a two way street. Especially in our case."

"It wasn't an affair," she growled in a hushed voice, "We kissed. Once. And it was a year ago."

He narrowed his eyes, "You dug your nails into my scalp." He exhaled sharply, "My lips _bled_ from our–"

"—so it was a rough kiss—"

"—it was more than that and you know it."

She stiffened under the intensity of his eyes. She wanted to deny it, vehemently in fact, but couldn't find her voice. "I don't want to talk about it… I have to go." She forced herself to push past him, but Fiyero stood planted to the ground like a giant, handsome, wall.

"There is more to this," he breathed, "I know you felt it too. I can see it—"

"—in my eyes?" Elphaba exhaled a laboured breath, "You're fantasizing, Fiyero. What happened with us, it was… It was a mistake. You were right, I was ill. Delusional. It shouldn't have happened."

"Don't say that. Don't you dare say that," he ground his teeth. "It wasn't a mistake. You can't look me in the eye and tell me that you think we were a mistake."

"There was never a 'we', Yero." She replied harshly, although, he'd managed to catch the hesitation just as she spoke. "It was a stressful day, we argued, tensions were high."

He huffed. "So you would have a teeth clashing, lip biting, tongue sucking, nail digging, make out session with Boq too, if it had been him in that room instead of me?"

"W-What? No!" She hissed. "You were with Glinda. I was her bestfriend. It wasn't supposed to happen. We screwed up."

"Glinda?" He furrowed his brows.

She sighed, trying to calm herself. "…She got her name changed. It's a long story."

He was confused, but quickly shook it away. "Look at me, Elphaba." He pleaded.

She, in a moment of weakness, conceded to his request and looked at him. They were chest to chest, his hands on her hips. He looked tired, and sad… and desperate for her acceptance. In the quiet of the hallway, and in the exhaustion of fighting their own demons, she didn't put up a resistance as he leaned down and pressed his parted lips to hers.

It wasn't as fervent as their first kiss, which – admittedly – was due to the years of build-up. This kiss was soft… a show of vulnerability for both of them. They stayed like this for a while, just lips touching and slow burning.

When she parted from him, as she always does, Elphaba knew, deep inside, that she loved him. She loved him and she couldn't do anything about it. She loved him, so much, that she wanted _cry_. She felt ridiculous.

She felt _weak_ and ridiculous.

And she felt horrible because she knew that Fiyero felt the same way. He loved her and he didn't know what else to do about it. He was exhausted and defeated.

They stood there with him leaning his forehead to hers. Neither said a single word, but they both knew that their moment tonight was over.

They heard some cheering down the hallway, from the lounge, and Elphaba quickly disengaged herself from him. He looked at her with sad adoration in his eyes, as if he already knew the words that she would say.

"I have to go."

She pushed past him and strode down the hallway hurriedly, disappearing as she turned the corner.

He stood there alone for a while and tried to rub the self-pity off of his face… There was suddenly a cough that came from the other end of the hall and Fiyero came face to face with Boq, who was leaning casually against the wall.

He sighed heavily and asked, "… So, you saw?"

Boq stared at his friend, almost as if he was evaluating him, and pushed himself off the wall. He exhaled loudly as he approached Fiyero. "I heard bickering, came to see what's happening."

On Fiyero's pained expression, he folded his arms. "Start from the beginning."

* * *

 **He was 25, she was 22.**

"Looks like we won't be able to make it home for New Year's."

Fiyero attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes, "Why's that?"

His father scratched at a spot on his jaw as he strolled into the dining room. He was holding an important looking piece of document as he took a seat next to his son, by the head of the table as a King should.

"They've sent word that the roads to the castle were blocked off by debris from a freak storm." He read off the document carefully, waving at one of the servants to bring him his breakfast. He glanced briefly to his son and raised a brow, "Why in the world are you so tired this morning?"

"I couldn't sleep very well." He yawned, "The Emerald City doesn't agree with me."

Magnus then chose to discard his line of questioning and pondered aloud, "From the looks of it, we won't even be able to make it to Kiamo Ko."

Fiyero frowned thinly, "That's unfortunate."

Bringing in the New Year was an important, celebratory event in Vinkun culture. It was usually a weeklong affair where Vinkuns would gather with their families and friends, and they would set up a giant bonfire that they would keep burning for the entire week as a sign of good luck for the New Year.

However, as the times changed, most Vinkuns now only keep the fires for New Year's Day. They still celebrated a whole 7 days, but nobody had the time or patience to keep the flames burning for an entire week.

Fiyero loved the New Year's bonfire, and he has had one every year his entire life. He knew that the Gillikin-majority Emerald City would've thought that his Vinkun traditions were tribal and uncivilized, but he wanted one, and he was driven to make it happen.

The town house that he was staying with his father had a large open roof garden. It had plenty of space for a small bonfire, as long as he made precautions not to burn down the entire diamond district.

He looked over to his father with a mischievous glint in his eye, "Pops." He started, and his father peered over his reading glasses, "Do you think it would be a good idea to host the bonfire at the roof garden – just a small one, don't look at me like that."

The servant brought a bowl of porridge and placed it in front of his father, and Magnus sipped a mouthful of the boiled rice before he gave his son an answer.

"It would look terribly tragic if it's just the two of us."

"I could invite my friends."

"Well, the townhouse, while large, isn't exactly large enough to host too many people, my boy. Especially not the garden."

Fiyero shrugged, "I'm only planning on inviting my most trusted group of friends."

"So, your betrothed –"

"—B-Betrothed?" Fiyero choked on the word, "I haven't – I mean, I didn't even – "

Magnus eyed his son coolly, "My boy, I know about the extent of your relations with Miss Upland. It's no secret." He returned his attention to his breakfast, "As much as I'd like to let you off the hook as I used to do when you were younger, I'd like to think that you're mature enough to do right by the young lady."

Fiyero felt his breath catch at his father's speech. If this had been the Fiyero from just a year ago, it would've immediately sent him into one of his drinking spirals again. But something had changed in his life, and instead of the crippling fear and rebellion, he simply felt mute desolation.

"Aside from Miss Upland," his father began again, "I assume the Thropp sisters would be invited as well?"

Fiyero felt strange at his father referring to Elphaba and Nessa as 'the Thropp sisters'. He'd just never really heard anyone put them together like that. It was usually one or the other.

"Yes… As well as Nessa's partner." He replied, "Possibly Margreave Tenmeadew's son and his group of friends as well."

Magnus nodded, "As long as it's no more than 10. It's highly dubious that we could fit more people up there."

"You're right," Fiyero said as he thought back to the layout of the garden.

"Alright, I'll leave it to you," Magus replied lazily. "I'll be spending New Year's at the Ambassador's Club."

"You won't be staying?"

"The house would be filled with you young'uns, burning wildeherbs, and drinking Munchkin beer." Magnus scoffed amusedly, "It's no place for an old man like me."

Fiyero laughed, "So, Ambassador's Club?"

"Yes, yes. It doesn't quite feel like the New Year without your mother."

It was Fiyero's turn to scoff. "You two are so in love, it's disgusting."

Magnus snorted as he stood from his seat, ready to quit the room and move on to his office on the second floor, "When you find the right one, my boy, you'll realize that nothing is quite the same without them."

And then he was gone, leaving his son to ponder his words.

* * *

She meandered through the crowd of people who were gathering out, and around, the Ozian Palace, trying to get a good view of the Time Dragon clock. They knew that once the gong went off at midnight, the Wizard would be demonstrating his power. A spectacle that amazed and awed his subjects every year.

Elphaba, of course, was the only person, aside from the Wizard himself, who knew that his 'show of power' was really just him shooting off fireworks. He'd explained that it was something that the people in his world would do when they wanted to celebrate something. Elphaba couldn't care less, however, as she was already disillusioned by everything that had to do with Oscar Diggs.

She stormed past the growing crowd of people and aside from a few curious stares, nobody seemed to care about the green girl who was pushing past them and making her way towards the Diamond district.

Elphaba was sure that she was already incredibly late, because when she'd just left the palace, Oscar was already preparing for the 20 minute mark towards midnight. Which meant that she had about 15 minutes to make the 10 minute walk, without factoring in the obnoxious crowd of people who loitered around the streets, congesting traffic.

Elphaba didn't really want to attend the party, to be perfectly honest. She didn't like having to pretend to be gracious or pretend to have fun around crowds of people. And she certainly did not like the New Year's Day traffic at the Emerald City.

Although, she had been lucky that people continued to steer away from her once they noticed the green on her skin and the deep scowl she wore on her face. On occasion, she hissed at people just to freak them out.

Fiyero had been adamant about having her show up at his party in the townhouse that he'd been staying in in the Diamond district. She had told him that the Wizard had asked her to help out with the preparations for New Year's in the palace, and that she might not make it before the bells are rung, but he insisted that she come anyway.

It wouldn't be New Year's without you, was what he said.

She had rolled her eyes at that, but felt her heart thump louder in her ears. More often than not, she found herself evaluating her actions when it came to interactions with Fiyero. He was her bestfriend's boyfriend. She was pretty sure he was going to ask Galinda to marry him.

She felt sick just thinking about how Galinda had trusted her wholeheartedly, and here she was, crushing hard on her boyfriend.

"It's a minute to midnight!" Someone yelled into the streets.

"Fuck."

Elphaba, feeling the pressure of time, broke into a sprint, towards the only townhouse with a garden on the roof. There was a trail of smoke that was coming from the top, and she knew that it was the right place. Vinkuns celebrated their New Year's with a bonfire and special wildeherbs that they would throw into the fire, turning the smoke colourful.

The smoke was still black. They were waiting for the midnight bell.

She allowed herself into the house, running past confused servants, and made a beeline towards the roof. The flight of stairs felt like they ran on forever as she heard the party cheering. She didn't know why she suddenly felt that is was important that she didn't miss the countdown. She had never thought much of New Year's until now.

"10 – 9"

She finally reached the roof, bursting through the door. There were three Gillikinese boys by the snacks table and a few others by the bonfire. She couldn't see Fiyero.

"8 – 7"

Avaric was the first to see her, and he grinned. "The walking commotion!" He cheered loudly and everyone turned to look at her.

He was already high off the beer and preparing to throw the wildeherbs into the fire. Elphaba assumed that it's the only reason he was here. Avaric _has_ always been a giant man-child and the idea of colourful herbs and fires must've driven him crazy.

"6 – 5"

Boq and Nessa, who were by the bonfire, beamed that her. "Come over, Elphie! We've got a great view of the palace!"

She squeezed by a group of Gillikinese boys that she did not know and noticed Galinda and Fiyero standing by the railings a little away from the fire, looking out to the palace. They were close, with his arm around her waist, and her head resting on his shoulder.

"4 – 3"

Galinda had heard Boq calling Elphaba, and she turned around, grinning excitedly. "Elphie!"

Fiyero turned too.

Relief washed over his face when their eyes met. He was happy to see her.

Genuinely, deeply, ecstatic.

He disengaged from Galinda and looked like he was about to make his way towards her.

"2 –"

Time seemed stop right this second as Elphaba absorbed the chaos that was happening around her.

Avaric was cheering with his friends. Boq and Nessa were looking at her expectantly. The Emerald Palace set in the distance was bright and alive with celebration, and the other houses in the Diamond district were singing loudly and chanting the Unionist New Year's prayer.

She then recalled Galinda telling her once about an old Gillikinese New Year's custom. It was usually only practised at New Year's gatherings, and only by the younger middle to upper class Gillikinese.

They called it the New Year's kiss.

"1!"

Cheers erupted and all of Oz was celebrating.

Elphaba wasn't sure what she was feeling as she watched Galinda close her eyes and pull Fiyero into a deep kiss. He seemed surprised, and after a beat, awkwardly kissed back. She felt something ache within her chest.

She could forget about the little fantasies she had. He was with her. She would be the one who gets to kiss him for New Year's. She would be the one who gets to hold his hand and feel his arm around her waist.

Elphaba was only a fly on a wall.

It was then that someone tapped on her shoulders.

She turned around and found herself lip to lip with Avaric Tenmeadews.

* * *

The air around him was cool, and he felt as if he was lying on a couch.

 _Auughhh…_

The left side of his jaw ached and throbbed, as if he'd been hit in the face by a brick… He forced his eyes open and lifted an arm to touch his jawline, groaning at the soreness. He couldn't remember what had happened. It certainly felt like he got socked in the jaw however, and it wasn't just the beer getting to him.

"You're awake." A female voice noted, sounding disinterested.

Avaric forced his eyes to focus. "Thropp?"

"Ah, the sound of your voice."

"Where am I?" He moaned as he propped himself up from the loveseat. His legs were too long and his feet had hung off the armrest, making him look gangly. Avaric hated nothing more than looking less than his best.

The green girl had been sitting in an oversized arm chair, reading a thick, ancient looking volume. The light from the fireplace had cast a soft, warm shadow, turning her green skin into a colour almost normal. Avaric squinted. She could be beautiful, he realized. There was a strange, exotic appeal to her sharp features.

"The study." She replied him with a slight hint of amusement, "Do you know what happened to you?"

"I got punched out?" He guessed.

"You're not so daft after all!" She smirked wickedly.

Avaric groaned again. He was sitting up now, running his fingers along his jaw. There was a tender spot where it seemed to swell, the surface of which was cold to the touch. Green girl must've iced him. He felt something akin to gratefulness to her, but he would never admit it out loud.

"Who did that?

There was a look of worry on her face, but it was quickly replaced by a thin frown. "Take a guess."

Avaric thought back to earlier tonight and could only recall hearing the spectacle at the Emerald Palace far off and the cheering of his friends. He remembered throwing in the wildeherbs only when it was officially the New Year as instructed by Fiyero, and then he recalled looking over to green girl and feeling the insurmountable urge to kiss her.

It was New Year's after all.

He remembered doing just that – kissing her – and he remembered the taste of her lips. She hadn't kissed back, he realized, but it wasn't the point of the New Year's kiss after all. Just a peck would do. The next thing he knew, however, was blacking out.

"… I'm… I'm not sure." He admitted, and slunk slightly back in the seat. "Hal? Tellis?" He then looked over her expressions and tried, "Fiyero?"

The green girl looked uncomfortable. Jackpot.

He exhaled deeply and sat up, "Why'd he do that?"

"… I don't know."

That question seemed to resonate with the green girl, and she refused to look at him. Avaric had always preferred being playfully callous, but it didn't mean that he was innately uncompassionate. He could see the confusion in her sharp features, and knew immediately that there was more to that answer that she had dared to admit.

She glanced over to him, and immediately hid her emotions behind a wall of ice.

Before Avaric would summon the courage to ask, a knock came from the door. Green girl stood from her seat and received their visitor. A blond head of hair peeped in. It was Galinda.

"Avaric! You're awake!" She exclaimed, sounding relieved.

He was more than happy to see a pretty face, but another voice came from behind her and he became _slightly_ less happy.

"Avaric." Fiyero popped in, his hand was hovering on the small of Galinda's back, but he seemed to gravitate towards green girl. Avaric prided himself in being able to notice the little things. Although, it was then that he felt really bad for Galinda… Maybe he'd have a shot when the two of them inevitably break up.

"I don't quite recall, but I heard you socked me?" Avaric remarked with a curious smile.

"Yeah," he said with a pause. Galinda elbowed him lightly. "O-Ow! I-I mean – I came to apologize."

"Apology accepted."

Fiyero smiled politely, "Alright then –"

"—Actually."

"Oh god."

"I just wanted to get the story straight – you know, just to make it easier to explain to my parents what with my swollen jaw and all." Avaric twinkled his crystal blue eyes at the sullen looking Fiyero. "What happened? I mean, before I got socked."

Galinda glanced up at Fiyero, worry washing over her. Standing a little further away, green girl looked uncomfortable.

Avaric had always known what people called him behind his back. His reputation as an asshole and all round douche was well known, but he was perceptive – acutely, in fact – and it had kept him on top of the food chain for a very long time.

And it was with his powers of perception that he noticed the little movements between the winkie prince and green girl.

"I… I thought you were coming on to Elphaba. So I knocked you in the jaw."

"New Year's kiss, friend. You should know, it's a Gillikinese thing." He nodded his chin towards Galinda, who flushed slightly in embarrassment. He decided, however, that he had his fun, "Alright then. Time to go home I suppose."

"That's it?"

"That's it." He shrugged. "Just don't make it a habit."

Fiyero huffed as Avaric laughed. He smacked the prince on the back good naturedly, but with a little more force than necessary, and left.

Elphaba looked over to Galinda, and then to Fiyero. Galinda smiled gently, "Now that everything's settled, I should find Nessa and Biq. They've been worried sick."

She gave Fiyero's arm a little rub, exited, and closed the door behind her.

When it was quiet again, Fiyero exhaled sharply and swallowed hard. "I need to apologize to you as well, Elphaba. I over-reacted."

"I just don't understand what's there to react to," she said mutely. It shouldn't matter to anyone who she kisses, or who kisses her. Something strange was stirring in her chest again and she didn't like it one bit.

"I know it isn't my prerogative to dictate or care about who you kiss – I mean – Just not Avaric. He's no good."

"You just went from 'I don't care who you kiss' to 'don't kiss Avaric, he's mean.'"

"B-But—"

"It shouldn't matter to you who I kiss, or get kissed by." She said forcefully, fighting back the hiccup in her voice, "Look, I have to go. Galinda's waiting for you, and I'm escorting Nessa back to our townhouse."

Fiyero looked at her, almost pitifully. She felt as if she'd just kicked a puppy. Swallowing her feelings down, she pushed past him and yanked the door open, leaving Fiyero behind, alone.

She thought for a moment that she heard him say, "I'm sorry."

* * *

The day after, Fiyero found himself staring at the ceiling of his bedroom.

There were so many things that he wanted to say, and so many things he wanted to do. He wanted to understand why he'd felt the need to punch Avaric when he kissed Elphaba, and he wanted to understand why he's very possibly falling deeply and madly in love with her.

And then there's Galinda. The girl who stuck with him for the longest time. The girl who gave him her heart. They were content, weren't they? The handsome prince and the beautiful, blond popular girl. He hadn't expected the two of them to have lasted this long, but they did. It should've counted for something.

He felt sick that he'd doing this to the two girls. Both of whom he was in love with, although, what he felt with Elphaba seemed to be something else entirely. He felt complete. He felt like he lived to serve her, and only her. He felt like his heart would burst if she were to leave him right there and then. And he wanted nothing more but to hold her in his arms for the rest of eternity.

He groaned and pulled his blanket to his face.

Did he really just do that? Did he just completely cast off Galinda and pined after her closest and dearest friend? What is high hell was wrong with him? It was just a matter of time before he went completely and utterly insane.

He got out of bed and headed to the restroom to clean himself up. Last night had been rough on him and he didn't really _sleep_ as much as he passed out in the bed. He thought again about what his father had said yesterday, about Galinda and him.

He still had his sense of honour. If he'd done something towards Galinda, he'd amount to it. His falling in love with her bestfriend – he was paying for it every day. New shoes, new dresses, even a carriage for her parents. That was enough, wasn't it?

"Of course not. What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled to himself as he splashed the cold faucet water in his face.

He dressed himself and went downstairs, where the carriage waited. It was New Year's Day after all. Princes and Kings, they spent the day visiting, drinking tea with dignitaries, and missing their families back home.

Or in his case, ruminating about a green girl who would never have him.

* * *

 **A/N** Remember when I said the chapters would be long? Yeah, I chopped out a whole section of things because I really wasn't happy with what I wrote. I'm not happy with a lot of the things in the story, actually. Things I wished I did differently and things I wished I could change. Oh well.

Again, I'm forever entertained and grateful for the reviews ;)  
We're 2 more chapters to the end and then we're left with the epilogue!  
It's been a fun ride, and let's hope I don't ruin the story for you guys too much. The next few chapters are going to be slightly... melodramatic :P


	10. Our Shiz Years

**9\. Our Shiz Years**

 **He was 23, she was 20**

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Galinda said with a smile. She was pointing up at one of the constellations in the night sky.

"Not as pretty as you," Fiyero grinned. He didn't need to turn to know that his girlfriend was blushing furiously.

Elphaba groaned as Galinda smacked her arm lightly.

They were lying on a mat, Galinda in the middle, Fiyero to her right and Elphie to her left. It was only supposed to be Galinda and Elphaba, but apparently Fiyero being Galinda's _love of her life_ meant that he was automatically included in everything now.

It wasn't Galinda's fault of course, Fiyero had found out about their little weekly star gazing thing and he'd invited himself for the next one. He even brought a bottle of wine and some sandwiches.

Elphaba took some of the wine, trying to use the alcohol to forget dull her annoyance at Fiyero. The vinkun prince, however, seemed only to get more excited the more _fancy grape juice_ he ingested. Elphaba had hoped that he was a sleepy drunk, but she wasn't about to get so lucky.

"This is really nice, just lying out under the stars and seeing the world." He said with a sigh. "I used to do this in the Vinkus, at the Thousand Year Grasslands."

"Is it any different, between the stars we see here and the stars in the Vinkus?" Galinda asked, smiling sweetly.

"It feels strange here. Feels like there's less of it." He said almost sadly. He sat up slightly, and turned his body to face Galinda, although, instead, he found himself glancing over to Elphaba. She looked… peaceful. He'd never seen her like that before.

Her long, black hair had always made her look deranged because she refused to tame them before she left her room – but now – swept to the side and away from her face, she was almost beautiful. She stared out into the great expense of the night sky, a small smile gracing her lips.

Fiyero felt something stir in his chest and he forced his eyes away. He glanced down at Galinda instead. She looked back at him with adoration in her eyes and suddenly he felt a pang of guilt. Without thinking, he leant down and kissed her.

"Oi. Down boy." Elphaba growled. "You haven't had that much."

Galinda didn't complain however, and simply blushed. Fiyero winked at her and laid back down, although now he kept wanting to look over to the green girl.

That night, he dreamt about what it might feel like, kissing Elphaba.

* * *

 **He was 24, she was 21**

She was tired, and sleepy.

And hungry.

Spending the entire day in the library studying for a class that she didn't like tended to do that to her. Elphaba groaned as she pushed the door to her room – a cold sandwich bag in one hand and her satchel in the other.

"SURPRISE!"

"GAHHH!"

She fell backwards, landing on her bum.

"Oh shoot!" Galinda exclaimed worriedly and rushed to her room-mate's side. She helped her with her satchel, "Sorry Elphie! We wanted to surprise you for your birthday…"

Elphaba was too tired to be mad. In fact, she was too tired to move at all. "Just leave me here. I'll be sleeping out here tonight…" She laid down and stayed there.

"Elphie, what's wrong with you?" Galinda's eyes widened.

"Was it too much?" A male voice sounded out. Footsteps came over and crouched next to her. Elphaba's eyes focused on the face leaning over her. It was Fiyero.

"Boq, could you check?"

It was Nessa's voice. And she supposed that Boq was here too. Elphaba groaned again and closed her eyes, willing them to go away. She was too exhausted for this.

"Did we kill her?" Fiyero asked, genuinely surprised and concerned. He cupped her cheeks gently. She was annoyed enough to muster up the energy to swat his hands away – she didn't want him to feel the heat that had come to her cheeks. "Oh good, she's alive. Unusually warm, though." He said, his voice lined with amusement. "Happy Birthday, darling."

"Don't call me that," she hissed weakly.

"Is she okay?" Boq asked. She supposed that he was leaning over her now as well.

"I'm fine, go away."

Hand s were on her cheeks again, but now she was too tired to swat them. They then moved to her forehead. Fiyero grumbled, "She's ill."

"Elphie!" Galinda cried out, and she could feel her dainty, cold hands on her neck, "Lurline – you're right. Elphie, you're burning up!"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired from all the reading…"

Fiyero scoffed, "You're tired from the fever, not the reading." She could feel his hands on her shoulders now, "Come on, we're getting you to bed."

"How on earth did all of you people fit in this room?" Elphaba opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. Fiyero had managed to pull her up by the shoulders while Boq and Galinda helped her in.

"Great start to your birthday, Fabala," Nessa wheeled herself over to her bedside. She felt her forehead gently and frowned, "You're very ill."

"Nonsense! I'm strong as an ox!" Elphaba announced with fervour. She even demonstrated her ability to lift her leg.

"You're exposing yourself!" Galinda scolded as she slapped her foot down.

"So this is how you really are," Fiyero laughed. Elphaba looked up at him and glared. He grinned back at her with his arms folded across his chest. "I can't believe you ruined your own birthday surprise." He chuckled, looking at her with… what was that? Fondness?

"I don't celebrate my birthday." She said solemnly as Galinda laid a cold towel over her forehead. She could feel Nessa squirm next to her.

"For convoluted reasons, I'm sure, but that doesn't mean _we_ won't celebrate it for you." Galinda assured. She had managed to find some emergency medicinal herbs her momsie and popsicle had sent over last summer. She began boiling the water.

Quarter to an hour later, Nessa began complaining about her own sleepiness. She kissed her sister on the cheek and Boq dutifully wheeled her back to her own room. Fiyero chose to stay behind, despite Elphaba yelling at him to go away and Galinda telling him that if he was caught in here tomorrow morning, he would've been expelled.

The medicinal herbal tea helped tremendously, but Elphaba's hunger was another problem altogether. The sandwich that she had previously was squished when she fell back, and it was declared to be too disgusting for her to ingest. They had a small cake for her birthday, but Elphaba warned that if she ate that in her current state, she would just throw it all up.

"The cream – blargh" she stuck her tongue out. "I appreciate the sentiment though."

Fiyero then ran off somewhere and promised to be back soon.

"Maybe I'd have the good fortune to die on my birthday."

"Hush," Galinda scolded. She switched her towel with a colder one. "If you die on me, I'll kill you myself."

"Have you any idea what you just said?" Elphaba asked with a laugh.

"You'll be fine. We'll get you some breakfast tomorrow and you'll stay in to rest. No more books!"

"Toture!" Elphaba groaned, but was too weak to protest any further.

An hour later, Fiyero was back. Elphaba was surprised that he hadn't been caught, and was seriously concerned about the actual security of their dorms.

"I've got a turkey sandwich–"

"I don't eat meat."

"I know that, you think I'm really stupid, don't you?" he fished through the paper bag, "anyway, the sandwich is for Galinda. As for you, my dear—"

"—don't call me that."

"—AS for _you_ , my dear," he continued, "kimchi burrito."

"Oh, I like that."

"She's already ill, and you bought kimchi?" Galinda looked at her beau exasperatedly.

Fiyero paused suddenly, and then flushed. He then slapped a hand to his face. It was all very amusing to Elphaba, but she was too hungry to care about her stomach churning.

"Give me! I'm starving."

Galinda glared weakly, "It's only going to make you feel worse!"

"I'm hungry!" Elphaba whined.

"You turn into a 6 year old when you're sick, don't you?" Fiyero smiled amusedly.

Elphaba grabbed a book from her bedside table and tossed it at him, hitting him square on the jaw.

"Ow!"

"Elphaba Thropp!" Galinda scolded.

"He started it!"

* * *

A little while later, when the effects of the herbs seemed to finally take hold of Elphaba, the room was quiet again. Their chatting became softer, and Elphaba could see Fiyero making himself comfortable by her bedside, reading one of her sorcery textbooks. Galinda, she noticed groggily, had already fallen asleep in her bed. She didn't even have a chance to switch out to her night gown.

Occasionally, Fiyero would change out her towel with a fresh one, and wiped her face with a gentleness nobody had ever showed her except for Nessa and Galinda. He smiled often, looking irritatingly handsome as he told her to stop resisting and just go to sleep.

After what felt like forever, Elphaba began nodding off. She could still hear Galinda shifting slightly in her sleep, and a soft snore escaping her lips. And then when her eyes had closed, Elphaba could feel Fiyero switching out her towels again, although this time, she thought she felt his lips on her forehead.

She slept particularly well that night, and dreamt of holding straw hands and dancing under the moonlight in the Thousand Year Grasslands.

* * *

 **He was 25, she was 22**

He hated winter.

They didn't have winters in the Vinkus, and he was suddenly grateful for it. For many years, he'd thought that he would love the powdery white fluff, but now that he's got the chance to _really_ live it and experience it, he hated it.

He didn't like the cold, and he didn't like feel like every time he wanted to pee, his balls might freeze off. Avaric had laughed at him the other day because he was too afraid to whip it out after a long night at the bar with too many beers. He was just _cold_ and he didn't like it.

So, he wondered, why had he said yes when Galinda had asked him to come up to Pertha Hills in Frottica, to spend the long weekend with her and her parents in their mountain lodge up in Mount Runcible.

It was a good thing that Elphaba would be joining them as well.

The trip up to Pertha Hills was fine. Fiyero had enjoyed the white fluffy things across the rolling hills. The farmland weren't as impressive as Munchkinland's, but Gillikinese counties always seemed to have this bright, dainty feeling to it. Elphaba had complained – softly and quite possibly meant for herself – that she very much preferred the flat grounds of Munchkinland.

It was when they had met up with Galinda's parents – and taken the carriage up to Mount Runcible – that Fiyero felt the full force of the cold Gillikin winter. And Great Oz, he hated it. Elphaba had whined about it as well. She had experienced winter, but because of her own personal reaction to cold weather, she simply wanted to stay right next to the fire and drink hot tea. Fiyero agreed with her escape mechanism very well.

"Yero, my love. You're sure you don't want to join us for ice-fishing?" Galinda asked as he held her tight in his arms. Fiyero had to admit that the only reason he's holding her like this is because he was so Oz damned cold.

"I'm good. You should spend some quality time with your parents." He smiled charmingly and kissed her on her forehead.

She smiled sweetly, "Well, alright… I suppose you could spend some time with Elphie. I know how miserable she is in the cold. I'm just sorry that I didn't warn her that it's only going to get colder."

Fiyero flinched at the thought of it getting colder, but continued to smile. "I'll be with her. Safe journeys."

Galinda kissed him on the cheek and left.

Fiyero quickly went and found Elphaba curled up in a blanket and sitting just an inch away from the fireplace. She was on the floor, with a cup of steaming tea next to her, and it seemed like she was reading a book.

"You look like one of our Vinkun dessert balls. The ones with matcha fillings." He commented with a grin as he settled down next to her. He sighed in pleasure as the heat hit his face.

Elphaba narrowed her eyes at him, but quickly returned her attentions to her book.

He tilted his head, trying to take a peak. "What's that you're reading?" He asked curiously. He could tell that their closeness was tripping her up as she coiled away from him.

"How to get away with murder." She said pointedly as she returned to her book.

Fiyero scoffed, and then peeked down to see the cover between her long, green fingers. "A brief history of deaths on mountains?" He blinked blankly at her, "You're awfully morbid today, aren't you?"

"I hate the cold," she replied dryly and reached down for her tea. She took a long sip and sighed dreamily. "But I love tea."

Fiyero was instantly jealous of her current situation. He leapt up and ran upstairs to the rooms, leaving behind a very confused Elphaba. She could hear him rustling about upstairs and suddenly he was running down again.

A quick minute later, he was back in the living area with her, carrying a thick blanket on one shoulder and a cup of hot tea in the other. He placed his tea down very gently and curled up next to her. He was grinning like a little boy as he took a sip of his tea.

"I hate the cold too." He said simply. His green eyes twinkled in the warmth from the fireplace. He rested his chin on his knees, which were brought up to his chest. "Read to me."

Elphaba looked at him strangely, and he was sure that she was blushing. He couldn't really tell from the orange light from the fire however. He shifted closer to her, their shoulders touching. He wondered if it was too much, but she hadn't moved away, so he stayed.

"You must be really bored if you're asking me to _read_ to you." She said brusquely. He just kept staring at her until she finally relented. She rolled her hazel eyes at him and began.

Her voice was gravelly and low – he could tell that she was feeling awkward, having to read out loud. She seemed to relax after a few passages, and she began to read with a little more smoothly. He realized that her voice had an almost musical quality to it, and he was becoming addicted to the pitching and the tone.

He kept his eyes on the book, but every so often, he would glance up to her face and feel the insurmountable urge to rest his head on her shoulder. He wouldn't, of course, but he was beginning to worry about his urges when he was around her.

She finished the chapter, and turned to him. Their faces, he realized, were impossibly close. He was breathing her air, and she – his. He could see every lash and every freckle. Elphaba pulled back with an awkward laugh, "Was I really so boring that you're falling asleep?"

"Oz no!" Fiyero exclaimed. He beamed, "Another!"

"No thanks, I'm parched." She reached for her tea and sipped daintily.

Fiyero bathed in the fact that at least they were still sitting shoulder to shoulder. It was the body heat, he insisted to himself – he didn't like the cold and simply wanted to stay close for body heat.

"Alright then. I'll read." He took the book from her and flipped to where she last left off.

Elphaba, amused, sat quietly and set her gaze on the text. He pulled her closer, so that she might be able to see better. She slapped his hand away from her waist, but couldn't stop the little laugh that escaped her lips. If he hadn't known better, he wouldn't have realized that they were now basically _cuddling_.

He glanced down at her and fought the want to bury his face in her long, black hair.

"Are you going to start, or have you already fallen asleep?" She teased.

He huffed playfully, and began reading.

* * *

A few hours later, Galinda had returned early to check on her friends.

"Yero! Elphie!" She called out, but nobody had replied. Perhaps they were in the kitchens? She went there straight, but only found the Monkey chef napping in a hidden corner. Confused, she went upstairs and checked the rooms.

Neither heads nor tails of both Elphie and Fiyero could be found, but she noticed that their blankets were missing from their beds.

"Curiouser and curiouser," Galinda muttered to herself with a small smile. She suddenly had a pretty good idea of where they might be.

The Frottican made her way down, and followed the hallway to the living area.

It was an interesting sight that was presented to her as she stood by the doorway. Right in front of the slowly burning fireplace sat a Vinkun Prince and the Wizard's Apprentice. They had their backs to her.

There were two empty cups by Fiyero's side, which Galinda assumed used to contain tea. It _was_ Elphie's drink of choice any time of the day.

Elphaba's head was rested on Fiyero's shoulder, and Galinda could tell that she was asleep. Her head was drooping slightly and Fiyero was sitting painfully still.

The image sent an aching pang to her chest, she realized.

She was jealous.

It wasn't that she hadn't had moments like these with Fiyero, but as she looked at the both of them like this, it had almost seemed too perfect. Elphaba was just tall enough that her head was at the perfect height to rest on his shoulders, unlike herself who was too short. And the way the two of them would banter with each other, it wasn't something that Galinda and Fiyero could bring themselves to do. They simply didn't have the same chemistry as when Yero and Elphie were together.

But they loved each other, and he's _her_ boyfriend, not Elphaba's. That was enough, wasn't it? Elphaba would never give Fiyero the time of day anyway. She said so herself.

Fiyero took a glance at Elphaba and rested his head on hers.

Galinda felt that pang again.

She approached them and tapped on Fiyero. He jumped slightly, and it startled Elphie awake.

"Good gracious—"Elphaba shrieked as she all but leapt away from Fiyero. Galinda laughed lightly.

"You're back," Fiyero remarked awkwardly, his cheeks flushed. He shook his blanket off his shoulders and stood up, towering over the petit blond.

"I came back to check on you goons," she smiled sweetly and reached up to kiss him on his lips.

"Would you like some tea, Galinda?" Elphie stretched lazily and began gathering the tea cups. "I'm headed to the kitchen."

Fiyero swallowed hard, "I—"

"—I'll love some tea, thank you." Galinda exclaimed cheerily. Too cheerily. Elphie looked at her strangely, but said nothing as she smiled back and went away.

Now left to the two of them, Fiyero smiled – not without affection, but a little distant, "How was your day?"

"Good… Good." She smiled.

Galinda had never felt lonelier that day.

* * *

 **He was 28, she was 25**

Glinda signed the papers with a flourish and thanked the courier. Her parents had sent over all her personal artefacts from Pertha Hills, and now she has officially moved into the Emerald Palace.

The Wizard had been very excited for Glinda to join 'Team Green' as he liked to call it, and it was strongly implied to her that she would be serving next to Elphaba and that he would not be 'poking his nose' into their business.

"I'm getting older," he said simply with a crinkly smile.

Elphaba said nothing and the meeting was over.

It had been a few weeks since Boq's engagement, and a few days after Elphaba's birthday. She'd been a little out of sorts lately, and Glinda was getting worried. Elphaba had begun to bury herself in her work and nothing she said would persuade the Grand Vizier to snap out of her stupor.

What was worst was the way Elphaba seemed to be avoiding her.

Glinda was sure that her withdrawal had started around the time at Boq's party, and then it worsened when Elphaba received a strange note delivered by special mail. Elphaba had only mentioned that it was a birthday note and refused to say who sent it.

Sighing, she went over to Elphie's office at the other end of the hall and knocked.

"I'm busy." The person on the other side called out impatiently.

"Lunch, Elphie. You need food." Glinda replied tersely.

There was ruffling and flipping of pages, but she had not heard any indication of the green woman leaving her chair.

"I'm swamped, Glin. You should eat without me. I'll get Wanda to bring something for me."

Glinda sighed again. This was as good as it would get. Sometimes she wouldn't even promise to get some food later.

"I'm going into your room later. I think I left some things over when I slept there the last time I was here." She announced through the door.

Elphaba made some inaudible noises which Glinda took as affirmation.

It was strange feeling now that she was alone. She no longer had Fiyero's shoulders to hold on to, neither could she cling to Elphie's support forever. She was standing on her own now. Her new position as the Publicity Secretary would be her first step towards independence.

Seeing Fiyero again at Boq's party had been liberating for her. She found that while she still cared for him, she had accepted the fact that his heart wasn't hers to take. It already belonged to someone else, and it was clear that he was a man in love.

It wasn't a long walk to Elphie's room from her office. Glinda entered the room and took in the mess in front of her – the kind of organized madness that was distinctively Elphaba. The heavy curtains were drawn and her bed haven't been made. It was most probably because she didn't like the servants poking around.

Stacks of books and documents were strewn all around. Tiny mountains of texts surrounded the bed. Empty cups of tea (?) sat on the table next to the armchair by the fireplace. Elphie's room had always had a warm feeling to it.

She headed for the bathroom and searched around for her rouge and her special sponge. When she was done fussing around – and ended up cleaning up after Elphaba – she retreated back to the bed room.

From the corner of her eye, Glinda caught the little paw of the stuffed teddy that Elphie had hidden away. By some divine urge, she went over and sat at the end of the bed and lifted the toy by the paw. It was the same feeling she had when she had found Elphie's green bottle under her pillow – she felt that it was probably something very important to the green lady. She had been childish back then, of course. She wasn't about to go parading the toy in front of Elphaba's face now.

Besides, she had already explained that the toy had been a parting gift from a friend.

Glinda stroked the teddy gently, as if it might've been a puppy instead of an old, hand stitched bear. There was something inexplicably charming about teddy that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Perhaps it was brown buttoned eyes, or the tiny stitched mouth? Maybe it was the squishy paw or the silly, pointy hat.

It was probably the carefully stitched, patchwork shirt that the bear wore – a forest green, linen thing with shaky embroidery on the hem…

Glinda furrowed her brows. Embroidery?

She ran her thumb over the bumpy surface and took a closer look. It wasn't just a random embroidered pattern, she realized. It had the word ' _Yero_ ' stitched on the hem. It couldn't have been a coincidence.

Glinda set the bear on the bed gingerly. Her head had begun to spin.

Could it be? If Elphaba had known another friend with the nickname 'Yero', Glinda would've known. They were bestfriends – She would've known. And so it was settled, the bear was from Fiyero. But when? How?

The teddy was old, Glinda could tell that much. It must've been something that he had all his life – something from the Vinkus. And it had been hand-stitched, not the off-the-rack rubbish. It must've meant a lot to him.

And he gave it to Elphaba.

…

It couldn't have been Elphie – right? Glinda's grip on the teddy's torse allowed a folded note to fall out from under its shirt. She employed all her will to not read the note, but it was too late. Her hands worked without permission.

It was the birthday note that she'd seen Elphie read before. The one that got her so upset that night. She recognised it from the unique texture of the paper – it was grey writing paper, the expensive kind that only the particularly rich types would use. Glinda had only ever seen it twice. Once at Elphaba's birthday dinner and the other at Fiyero's study…

She read the note, carefully and with a steeled heart. She hadn't needed to finish the whole damn thing before it was made perfectly clear that Elphaba had been the woman that Fiyero had been in love it this whole time.

Perhaps it had been the words "I am yours, forever and always."

He'd never said anything like that to Glinda.

Glinda had considered many possibilities when Fiyero had told her that night that they were breaking up. It was the evening of their 6th year anniversary together and she had wanted to do something special for him. She had been feeling that something seemed to be off between them, and Fiyero, even when he tried to stay cheerful, she could tell that he was forcing it.

He was with her, and they loved each other. He was going to be the King of the Vinkus. He should've been the happiest man alive. But he wasn't.

He had buried himself with reading and studying, a hobby that he had picked up in school after spending many a night studying with Elphaba in the library – perhaps she should've picked up the signs then.

She had wanted to show him that she could be smart and sophisticated as well by choosing to visit the museum. They were unveiling the new 'Animal History' exhibition and they were hosting a fancy party that Fiyero was invited to anyway.

Hell, even Elphie had been there for a little bit before she was forced to go back to the Emerald Palace over pressing matters.

He did say that the woman had been there that night… Glinda began to feel the hot tears behind her eyes and desperately willed them back.

They were supposed to be happy, but even as they stepped into the exhibition hall she could already tell that he was upset. She had thought that it might've been because of the photographs of the Animals being dragged away by the Gale Force. She hadn't thought much of it.

And then they met Elphie, who was accompanied by a man she had never met. Eventually Glinda had found out that the man had been one of Elphaba's many 'suitors'.

Fiyero had been very disturbed by the meeting and was significantly quiet for the rest of the night. He became distant and increasingly moodified, something that led her to bring him out of the Animal History hall and back to the smaller exhibition room.

They waited around for another hour or so, until the party began to die out. She then broached the subject, and he simply let it all out.

She could remember his words with painful clarity.

* * *

Elphaba hadn't seen Glinda for what felt like _months_.

She was sure that she had exaggerated that, but she could legitimately say that she hadn't had a good face to face conversation with her bestfriend for many days at least. They lived under the same roof now, and she'd working in the same _Palace_ , so how is it possible that they hadn't seen each other for so long?

It was a curiosity that had plagued her all day and night, and it had started when she realized that Glinda hadn't come down for breakfast this morning. Now, it wasn't as if they would have their meals together every day, but breakfast was usually shared, and Glinda hadn't attended for many days in a row.

Elphaba had intended to track her down in the afternoon, but none of the servants seemed to know where the Frottican had run off to. She had checked Glinda's personal office – adorned with pastel colours and soft pillows – and had found no one. None of the surrounding areas of the Palace seemed to have sightings of the immensely popular Publicity Secretary – who was quickly named Glinda the Good by the masses – and Elphaba had exhausted all her options.

It wasn't until she had heard Chistery's excited chirping from the gardens that she finally found the blond.

"Glinda!"

Glinda's head snapped up from coddling Chistery and the colour from her face drained in a matter of seconds.

"Elphie? What's the matter?" She asked as casually as she could manage. Elphaba knew better, however. Her years in court had taught her a thing or two about reading _tones_.

"You're avoiding me." She stated evenly. Chistery seemed to sense the heavy tension and quickly shifted away from Glinda and back to Elphaba's side. Elphaba was his favourite human, and while he liked Miss Glinda very much, Miss Elphie was his mistress – one that he chose himself and would scold him but still secretly feed him banana slices under the table.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Glinda said, her eyes completely avoiding Elphaba's glare.

"You stopped coming for breakfast."

Glinda scoffed, "I've been oversleeping. I'm sorry for that but—"

"You don't oversleep. You wake with the sun – I roomed with you for all of University. Try harder, Glin." Elphaba replied tersely.

Glinda seemed taken aback by that and flushed. "You're reading into it, Elphie. I'm fine. I've just been busy with some things."

"What things?"

"Well aren't you nosy? The Palace has changed you," Glinda smiled wryly.

Elphaba was having none of it, however, "Glinda. What's wrong? What did I do?" She frowned.

A strange emotion seemed to flash over Glinda's face, but she had quickly tried to hide it away. It was too late, however. Elphaba had already caught it.

"I was me, wasn't it? I did something." Elphaba said. "Don't try to deny it."

Glinda finally had the courage to look at Elphaba. They stared at each other for a while, each taking in the other's appearance. Elphaba was certain that she looked like a deranged madwoman while Glinda had looked like she was just going out to take a nice stroll in the park.

She seemed to be fighting against saying anything, but the green lady was steadfast. She wasn't about to let Glinda go without explaining herself. She was owed that much at least. They used to tell each other everything. How did it end up like this?

Glinda sighed heavily, which Elphaba took as a good sign.

"Sit with me," she said as she began walking towards a stone bench by the large apple tree. Elphaba shooed Chistery away and he made off indignantly to find his siblings.

"Alright. What's going on? What have I done?" She said finally when they had settled themselves.

Glinda looked sad. Phenomenally so. This in turn made Elphaba want to cry. She had always thought of herself as the strong one, but seeing Glinda so upset had always had this harrowing effect on her own heart.

"... I am yours – forever and always."

"…"

"… Does it sound familiar?"

"… You found the letter."

Glinda inhaled sharply, and then exhaled. As if she were trying to calm herself and preventing herself from bursting into tears, like she was likely to do if Elphaba knew her well enough.

"Yes I have."

"Where?"

"Under teddy's shirt. The same teddy that he gave to you." She replied, almost vehemently.

Elphaba felt all energy and power drain from her body. She didn't feel angry. She was sure she would've felt angry at the thought of Glinda fishing through her personal artefacts. But she had done too much against her. She deserved whatever that was coming her way.

"Are you going to defend yourself at all?" Glinda said evenly.

Elphaba lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry."

"Are you just going to apologize all day?" Glinda sounded exasperated. She had her hands folded neatly on her lap.

"I never wanted to hurt you." Elphaba managed, her chest ached at the thought of Glinda leaving her forever. "… I love you."

"Don't – You sound like him." She rubbed the bridge of her nose, frowning.

"I don't know what else to say."

"Do you love him?" She asked softly.

Elphaba wasn't sure if there was a right answer. Glinda watched her carefully. Elphaba could only choke back the words that sat on the tip of her tongue. Although it seemed like her reaction was all Glinda needed. The silence was answer enough.

"… I'll tell you how I feel then." Glinda placed her hand neatly on her lap again. Her gaze was strong. "I feel betrayed – by my closest and dearest friend. Because for 5 years, you were the one he had loved. You were the one in his thoughts."

Elphaba kept her lips shut. She felt like she would rather have died right there and then, because the pain in her heart was almost too much to bear.

Glinda continued, softly. "I feel sad – because I've fought so hard for his love and attention for half a decade, but this entire time, his heart wasn't to be won. He'd already given it to someone else."

"I feel like the most horrible creature in Oz," she began again after a deep breath, "because my best friend has to watch someone she loved be with another person, for a good half a decade. And she couldn't say or do anything about it."

Elphaba was shocked into biting her tongue at that last sentence.

Glinda looked up at her with sad, tearing eyes. She did not smile soothingly, but she reached out to the green woman and held her hands. "I'm devastated that the man I loved had loved someone else. But at least it wasn't some random strange girl. At least he loved someone caring and good. At least he loved someone who deserved everything he could give."

The tears had begun to fall, and Elphaba reached out with a hand to cup her cheek, rubbing the salty liquid with her thumb. She held her breath, for fear that she would begin crying herself. She was already half way there – her eyes were beginning to sting and ache.

Glinda sobbed, and cupped Elphaba's hand on her cheek with her own, "He loves you – and I know you love him." She wept gently, and managed a sad smile, "You deserve each other."

Elphaba felt something hot run down the length of her cheek, and realized that they were tears.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

Those were the only words she knew how to say.

* * *

 **A/N** Ultimate-Queen-Of-Cliffies - Thanks for the kind words :)  
Fun Halloween fact: I attended this thing with some friends and I went as Dutch from Predator. Being the highly evolved human being I am, I didn't have any chest hair (and neither did Arnold Schwarzenegger in the movie) but my friends thought it would be funny to draw them on with sharpies. 24 hours later, could not get the swirly marker chest hair off and beginning to fear that I might have to wear crew cut tees for the rest of my life.


	11. Night at the Museum

**10\. Night at the Museum**

 **He was 32, she was 29**

Tick tock, tick tock.

Time flies by.

Tick tock, tick tock.

He straightened his jacket and oiled his hair.

Tick tock, tick tock.

His shoes are shined and his goatee is trimmed.

He looked in the mirror and sees a man who looks just like him, but tired and wired on caffeine.

He is the King of the Vinkus.

* * *

"It's a lovely party, I must say." Pfannee's eyes roamed over the marble statues, carved painstakingly by Quadling artisans. She turned to her friend, Shenshen, and their respective husbands. "To think that our dearest friends, Fiyero and Elphaba have had the chance to attend parties like these all their lives."

Shenshen laughed daintily and rubbed at her husband's arm, "It's a good thing that my dear Maury is appointed Baronet then. We'll get to attend more of these in the future, I assure you."

Pfannee forced a smile, frustrated that her own useless husband is still stuck on the hinges of Nobility. They've got the riches, but no title, and it annoyed her to no end that Shenshen's scrawny twig of a husband got the Baronet appointment not just 2 weeks ago.

"Would you look at that?" Shenshen's hubby, Maury, gestured towards the two large status by the end of the exhibition hall. "The Wizard himself, right next to the new statue of the Grand Vizier. That's a bold message."

"Why would you say that?" Pfannee's husband asked curiously – which, in turn, caused Pfannee to rub her temples in embarrassment.

"The Wizard is implying that our Grand Vizier is on the same stage as himself. Her words hold the same power as the Wizard, is what it's saying." Maury explained. "I've heard many rumours in court about the possibility of the Wizard's eventual relinquishment of his authority to Lady Thropp in the near future. This – "he pointed to the statues, "– confirms it."

Shenshen snorted, "Elphie Thropp? Ruler of Oz?"

"Elphie Thropp indeed," Pfannee's eyes went wide, "Look at that green thing."

The party turned their attentions to the entrance. There stood Elphaba Thropp, the Grand Vizier of the land of Oz. In her youth, Elphaba was a gangly thing, dressed only in frocks and ill-fitting grey clothes. Her hair would be unkempt and her skin was green as grass.

She was still green, of course, but it was a bolder shade. Now that she was someone of the utmost importance, she had the help of secretaries and consultants who made sure that the Grand Vizier never stood in public without having her hair done, her lids painted and her lips puffed – although, it was all very subtle of course.

In the first time Pfannee and Shenshen had ever seen their old collage 'friend', they'd thought that Elphaba Thropp was beautiful. There was something about the sharp cheekbones and jawline that used to look odd in youth that turned into something alluring and charming as she got older.

"Is she accompanied?" Maury asked quietly. And sure enough, a man approached the Grand Vizier from behind and offered his arm confidently. The green lady smiled gently and took it. The two then walked away to greet some of the more important people in the room.

Pfannee all but screeched to get their attentions away from Elphaba, "Glinda has arrived!" She gestured wildly to the entrance again.

Sure enough, Glinda Upland stepped in and all eyes were on her. The gown that she wore was an expensive thing, riddled with shining jewels that matched her equally bright, cerulean eyes. Her smile shone like the sun in midday and her golden curls looked like they were the softest hair ever to grace the head of a woman.

She, too, was accompanied.

"Who _is_ that?" Pfannee made a face. She should never had attended this stupid party. Now that she knew how much better off her collage friends were doing, it made her feel as if she'd been married to a munchkin farmer instead of a Gillikinese banker.

Hell, even Milla had seemed entirely happy with her life with her husband and kids out in the farms.

"That looks like Oliviette Chuffrey's brother!" Shenshen whispered scandalously.

"She snagged a Chuffrey?" Pfannee whined incredulously.

"Glinda the Good is with Callum Chuffrey?" Pfannee's husband exclaimed. "Isn't he a little older than her?"

"She seems happy enough. The Chuffs are loaded." Maury commented.

"The Time Dragon truly waits for no one," Shenshen said wistfully, "To think it's been nearly 10 years since we've met all these people, and we're all now actual adults in society. Some of us are royalty, and some of us are married to munchkin farmers."

"And some of us are married to bankers, but feels like we're married to a munchkin farmer…" Pfannee grumbled under her breath.

"Did you say something, dearest?"

"Nothing, love!" She forced a smile.

* * *

Tick tock, tick tock.

Time flies by.

Tick tock, tick tock.

He stepped out of his carriage and patted down his jacket.

Tick tock, tick tock.

They'll be waiting for him inside.

* * *

It has been many years since she had started attending all these silly parties, and she would still prefer to simply hide it out on the rooftop. Even with Wickham's reassuring squeeze of her hand, Elphaba still felt like the contents of her stomach might crawl up her oesophagus on their own intent.

She had heard the commotion at the entrance, and instantly knew that Glinda had stepped in. They had arrived on separate carriages because the bodyguards had insisted on riding with them this evening. Apparently the unveiling of Elphaba's statue right next to the Wizard had cause a stir amongst certain groups.

There was something else that had rattled her tonight, however. Something other than the possibility of getting assassinated.

It was just the feeling of being back here at the museum, standing right at this spot, and the thought of seeing _him_ again after all these years. He would be coming, she was sure.

He was King now.

The news of Magnus Tiggular's passing had reached her almost 10 days after it had happened. She had almost succumbed to writing back to his many letters after receiving the note, but she had resisted. He finally stopped writing after one of the newspapers published her possible engagement to Lord Wickham Brewster.

She wasn't engaged, but there was nothing she could've said that would quell the rumours.

Perhaps, it had been for the best.

Something that she couldn't dull, however, was the constant ache in her chest whenever she heard of him, or caught a glimpse of him at a party or two. They hadn't talked in years, and Glinda had been worried about her, but Elphaba could never be sure. She would live with the ache in her heart for the rest of her life.

Even with Wickham's presence in her life now, there was just something that wasn't quite right. She had felt what love was supposed to feel like, and she did not feel that with him. He was simply someone who was there.

"Elphie, are you feeling alright?" Glinda asked when she had finally managed to break away from all the dignitaries who were clamouring to talk to her. "You look… ill."

Elphaba shook her head, "Just thinking about too many things at once. I hate parties." She added wryly.

"Do you want to step outside for a bit? I'll go with you. It's getting terribly stuffy in here anyway." She offered her arm and Elphaba laughed, taking it gently.

They walked by Chuffrey and Glinda told him to inform Wickham of where the two ladies would be if they needed to be found. Then, using expert side steps, they moved to quit the room. It was when they were almost out, that the grand entrance swung in.

The usher stepped in and guided a familiar face.

"My Lord, Fiyero Tiggular. King of the Vinkus."

* * *

In the 10 years of having met Fiyero, Glinda had never quite met a man as charming as him. It might've been the allure of being with a Prince – now King, of course – or the exotic tan to his skin. It might also be because of his deep set eyes and slightly hollow cheeks.

Looks aside, Glinda concluded that it was probably because of that boyish smile of his, and his kindness and compassion that surfaced once his carefree persona eroded away.

She realized that she loved him. No, not romantically anymore, but she loved him for being who he was. The ache of betrayal and lost love had ebbed away. Time healed, even if it took nearly 4 years and no contact.

They were adults now. One of them, a King. The other, the most important person in the Emerald City. And herself, the face of the government.

And yet, it only took being in the presence of each other to bring back the flushed cheeks of youth.

"Lady Elphaba." He greeted, and then his eyes flickered to the blond, "Glinda the Good." He smiled at that last bit. There was something strange about seeing Fiyero with facial hair. It made him look older, and definitely, _definitely_ different.

" _King_ Fiyero," Glinda couldn't help the little tug on the corner of her lips. In seconds, they were smirking at each other and trying not to laugh at how ridiculous they sounded. They were adults, nearly to their thirties, and they still couldn't keep a straight face when it came to greeting each other with their proper titles.

They hadn't seen each other or talked to each other in many years, but it was clear that they had missed being in the presence of the other. They were meant to be friends, not lovers.

Elphaba had her brows raised to her hairline, confused and blushing. Glinda saw the emotion that washed over her friend, though it was quickly buried. Elphaba was still in love with him, she realized. And from that look on Fiyero's face, she knew that he loved her still as well.

The years apart had done nothing to diminish their affection.

"We were just going outside to take in some fresh air." Glinda remarked. "Would you care to join us?"

She felt Elphaba stiffen at Glinda's proposal and the green lady pinched her arm covertly. Fiyero did not seem to notice.

"I'd love to." He winked charmingly, "But I'll have to greet some people first. You should go up to the roof instead. It's much nicer than being on street level."

"We're allowed on the roof?" The Frottican mused.

"Probably not, but I used to do that all the time…" His gaze seemed to fall on Elphie, and there was a small smile on her lips before she quickly swallowed it back. "It should be okay." He said.

"We'll be there then," Glinda waved. The two ladies curtsied slightly and Fiyero bowed. Glinda was sure that his eyes were on them all the way, until they disappeared behind the servant's door to the halls.

It wasn't until they were safely alone when Elphaba smacked her arm gently, "What was _that_ about?" She crushed her brows together unattractively. Glinda pulled her along, looking for the stairs up.

"What?"

"The giggling and the friendly? I thought we're supposed to hate him?"

"I don't hate him," Glinda raised a brow, "Do you?"

Elphaba was thrown into confusion again. "B-But—"

"Elphie. That was 4 years ago. I'm sure that I love him as a friend, and nothing more. Besides, I have Chuff now. We're getting married in a month, remember?" She laughed as she made a corner and finally found the spiral steps up.

Elphaba was quiet for a while and Glinda couldn't help but glance over. "What about you? Have you made up your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

She sighed, "I mean. Now that you've seen him face to face again, are you still in love with him?"

They had reached the top of the long flight of stairs, and Elphaba flinched visibly. Glinda hummed and pushed open the door, allowing the cold evening air to prick her skin. Elphie picked up a tile from the pile (they were doing roof repairs) and used it prop the door ajar.

"This is nice." Glinda commented cheerily.

Elphaba was still confused and thoroughly taken aback by Glinda's nonchalant attitude towards their encounter with Fiyero. "You're being _too_ cheerful about this."

"And _you_ are being too stubborn." She frowned, "It's been _years_ , Elphie. If that isn't proof of you still having feelings for him, I don't know what is."

"I-I'm with Wickham." She stuttered, and swallowed.

Glinda made a face. "You know how I feel about him."

"He was there for me." Elphie insisted.

"He was just _there_." She turned away from Elphaba and stared out at the stars. "It's not love, Elphie. You know that. I don't know what you two are doing, but you don't love each other. You tolerate each other, more like it.

"And who made you the queen of love—"

Glinda scoffed at Elphaba's childish jab.

Behind them, the door rattled, and out stepped the Vinkun King.

* * *

Elphaba Thropp had 4 years to sort out her feelings towards Fiyero.

In that 4 years, she had hated and loved him. She had never – for the life of her – managed to feel anything akin to indifference for him. He was always in the two extremes, and even when she thought she hated him, she knew she wanted him.

These were not good thoughts to have when she was known to be dating another man.

Fiyero looked very well. Better – in fact – than she had hoped. There was something about that goatee that pulled her gaze towards his lips. He was still handsome as always, and carried a dignified air with him, curtesy of his new status as King, surely.

He looked and felt the part, but once he pulled his lips into that charming smile he was known for, Elphaba could only see the boyish, caring, idiot boy whom she fell in love – and of whom used to love her.

 _No!_

She couldn't let herself fall into that again. She can't still be in love with him. For years she had fought to reject that – she can't—!

"Is there something on my face?" Fiyero asked, eyes wide and awfully curious.

Elphaba coiled back – not realizing that she had been staring, "N-No! I wasn't—"

"I've been meaning to ask," Glinda interjected smoothly, "Why the goatee?"

Fiyero grinned, "I'm asserting my manliness through facial hair."

They laughed, all except for Elphaba, who was still confused and awkward. Fiyero looked over to her, and she felt her face heat up. She didn't understand what they were now, and she wanted anything but to start discussing that right now, in front of Glinda.

"How are you, Fae?" He asked gently. It's that nickname again.

Elphaba glanced at him, "I'm – "She swallowed, "– I'm good."

"That's nice to hear," he shoved his hands into his pockets, "I heard that the Wizard's relinquishing many of his powers to you? You're well on your way to taking over the entire Ozian government." He smiled amusedly.

"You heard that?" She felt her eyes widen.

"They're placing your statue right next to the Wizard's. You're implied to be on the same stage as the Wizard himself. It's a telling statement." He commented.

"Why, you're actually sounding like a real adult, talking about politics and what not," Glinda pulled her lips into a curious half-smile. "That's not the scandalacious Vinkun Prince I knew."

"Vinkun _King_ please," He scolded mock-seriously.

Glinda giggled and curtsied, "Of course, my lord."

They continued to converse for a little bit. It was mostly between Glinda and Fiyero. Every once in a while, a question would be directed towards Elphaba, and it would all she would contribute. Finally, Glinda declared that she needed to use the restroom and ordered both Elphie and Fiyero to stay put.

The two stood together awkwardly. It was Fiyero who would be the first to break the silence. "Sit together?" He asked, gesturing towards the spot that used to belong to them.

Elphaba nodded wordlessly and they sat, a space left between them consciously. They simply stared out over the Emerald City skyline for a while. She didn't know what to say when she was hardly able to contain the warmness that had consumed her body in his presence. It was a warmness that she hadn't felt in their years apart.

She could feel every little movement from his direction. His shifting from one butt cheek to the other and him scratching his forearm distractedly. It was all tiny little things he did that reminded her of when they were younger. She could almost forget that he was already in his early thirties and she herself was leaving her twenties behind in a year.

"… So I heard that you're with someone now."

Elphaba eyes snapped towards the man sitting next to her. He was looking down at his knees and knocking them together.

"I am. A year now."

She could actually _see_ her words affecting him physically and she felt her heart ache.

"I heard that you're engaged."

Elphaba snorted. "Tabloids."

For some reason, that seemed to lift his spirits a little. This was a dangerous game they were playing. The old feelings were rushing back again, and Elphaba prayed that Glinda would be back soon to save them, before they did anything they would regret.

"It's that lord whats-his-name?" He said, smirking slightly. His eyes flicked to hers, and she laughed, reminded of the first time they had all met. She remembered it as the night she had fallen in love with— Gah! She needs to stop that!

Fiyero seemed to be encouraged by Elphaba's laugh, however, and he continued. "I remember saying that you deserved better than him." He paused, and looked at her seriously, "I still do."

"Do?"

"Do think that you deserve better than him."

Elphaba said nothing to that. She didn't trust herself with him. She's feeling all warm and confused and out of it. It was as if that 4 years apart hadn't happened at all. They were staring at each other and feeling that urge to touch each other's faces all over again.

"What about you?" She asked grimly, not really all that excited to hear about his love life in all honesty.

He shrugged, "I'm King now, so the pressure to get a wife had more than doubled." He began picking at a thread on his jacket, "But no. I hadn't had anyone else in my life."

 _Else_.

They continued talking about frivolous things for a while, neither wanted to be the one to broach the subject of their love lives again. After jumping from topic to topic, they finally managed to settle back into the banter they used to enjoy before everything went to hell.

They talked about everything, from Glinda's penchant for poufy dresses to Milla's fourth child in as many years. It was all very familiar to them, and the mending had begun before either knew what was happening.

One thing led to another, and they were sitting shoulder to shoulder, nagging at each other about where the other stood on Avaric's second marriage – this time to an influential socialite from the Glikkus.

"I don't know. I'm sure Avaric needs a woman who wouldn't be afraid to chain him down for good. This second one still looks like the frivolous type. It won't last." He commented with a flair.

Elphaba cackled, "I think he would never find a woman like that if he continues to marry Gillikinese girls. Munchkin girls are more likely to whip boys into men."

"Really now?" Fiyero smirked knowingly at her, and she felt her lips pull into a half smile. They looked at each other, unable to pull away once that eye contact was made. The air around them had suddenly become warmer than usual, again – another familiar sign.

Elphaba had sensed it first and had frozen in panic when she noticed Fiyero leaning in. Her eyes had fluttered shut as their lips touched – gently. She felt one of his hands come up to cup her cheek, and their kiss deepened. The taste of his lips was familiar, and gentle caressing of tongues was as if they hadn't been away from each other for over 4 years.

Her hands came up to his hair, stroking softly. He pulled her closer to him – so much closer that there were no longer any space between them, and she was nearly sitting on his lap.

There was something about her teasing nibbling on his lips and the gentle thrusting of his tongue that had felt so familiar to them – and yet, even after all these years, and under the circumstances of tonight, it didn't feel rushed. It was as if the Time Dragon stopped and waited just for them.

They stayed like this for a while, until they had to pull away from air.

The kiss was like nothing she had had before. It wasn't urgent like their first kiss, or intensely vulnerable like their second. This one felt… right.

He kept his eyes on her, and she knew that instant that he loved her, just as she loved him. He dropped his arms to her waist, holding her against him and refusing to let go – and it wasn't as if she would _want_ to be let go. She still had her hands in his hair.

She didn't know what to say to him, but thankfully, he would be the one to speak first, "… It's been nearly 10 years – 10 years since I've loved you." He kissed her again, "And it was right here where I realized that my heart is yours forever."

* * *

Callum Chuffrey had only just caught a glimpse of his betrothed exiting the ladies' restroom when he called after her.

Glinda spun around, startled.

"Glinda, dear," He began worriedly, "Where have you girls been? You've been gone for nearly an hour. We were worried sick."

The Frottican flushed. "Sorry. We just got caught up with chatting with an old friend."

"Fiyero?" He asked. He had greeted Fiyero just a little more than an hour ago, and the Vinkun King had disappeared right after that. He wasn't so stupid as to not put two and two together.

Glinda noticed the little hint of disappointment in Chuffrey's voice, and so she tiptoed and planted a kiss on his cheek, and smiled. "We were just talking. Elphie's with us too so it's all fine… Although, I'm thinking of just leaving the two of them up there for the rest of the night."

Chuffrey was taken aback by Glinda's scandalous suggestion, "My love, that's hardly appropriate. I mean – wasn't Elphaba accompanied here tonight by Wickham?"

Glinda sighed, and checked for blind spots along the hall way. When she was sure that there weren't any possibility of eavesdroppers, she whispered conspiratorially to her betrothed, "You remember when I told you how Fiyero and I fell apart? Well, it was because he was in love with Elphaba the entire time we were together. And the worst part was that she loved him too."

Chuffrey felt his eyes widening and his brows shooting up to his hairline. "That… H-How…?"

"They're still heads over heels, but neither knows what to do or how to deal with it. And now there's Wickham to get rid of." She grumbled. She noticed the uncertainty on Chuffrey's face and laughed gently, "Are you worried that you're soon going to be married to a sociopath?"

He sighed, defeated, "It's a good thing I'm so in love with you then… So what's the plan?"

Glinda grinned, and then kissed him soundly on the lips.

* * *

Fiyero had never felt so nervous in his entire life.

Not when he had stepped up to be King.

Not when he had first broached the subject of breaking up with Glinda.

No.

It was nothing like standing in front of Elphaba Thropp and waiting for her judgement. Even as an adult in his early thirties – and as King of the Vinkus – he still felt like a boy when it came to Elphaba. He wanted to do everything in his power to impress her and to make her happy. He would do anything to serve her, and only her.

Elphaba, on the other hand, looked like she was about to fall apart – not knowing what to do with the utter devotion and love she was receiving from Fiyero.

"I… I don't know what to do." She said in a voice barely above a whisper. He was holding her hands and pouring every last bit of love and adoration to the surface of his skin, so that she might feel it.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"… Yes."

"Then, I suppose that's all I really needed." He smiled. "All these years, that's all I needed to hear."

She felt her heart ache at his words, and her voice came to her without her permission, "I love you."

He pulled her into a tight hug, his arms around her waist – squeezing. She pulled her arounds around his neck and held him close. He kissed her on the neck, and then somewhere near her temple, and finally on her forehead.

She had almost felt cheated when he didn't kiss her on her lips – and then she flushed at the thought that this was something they did now, and no longer was it just a silly school girl fantasy.

He stared at her, completely serious, "… Leave him. Be with me."

"I-I…"

"Please." He pleaded, and she knew that it had to be done.

She was done running away. The years of torment, of fearing – it was over now. Glinda had said so herself. She was with Chuffrey, and she had only loved Fiyero as a friend. The years apart had healed the wounds of betrayal. It was Elphaba's chance to be happy, a chance long overdue.

And he loves her still, even after all the outright rejection she presented to him. She was done hurting him, and she was ready to love him as he deserved to be loved.

10 years of back and forths – of yes and noes – it was over now.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her into another hug, grinning stupidly against her neck and refusing to let her go – not after what he had to go through to finally get to her.

She squeezed back – grinning as well, and for the first time in years, she felt completely and utterly free.

* * *

 **He was 22, she was 19**

"I think it's weird that you haven't planned for your wedding."

"I'm not _with_ anyone, why on earth would I be planning a wedding?" Elphaba growled, irritated that he was even sitting with her at her special corner in the library. Galinda had been detained in Madam Morrible's class and Fiyero had found himself bored and without a thing to do.

"All girls plan their weddings at age 6. It's a universal fact." He popped a piece of sliced apple into his mouth. "You're a girl, so you're obligated to have planned a wedding."

"And why can't _boys_ be the ones to plan a wedding?" She narrowed her eyes at him over her glasses. "Why do girls have to be the ones to fantasize about being bound forever to an idiot boy?"

"Because boys generally do not _want_ to get married and girls do." He stated matter-of-factly.

Elphaba rolled her eyes at him, "Sexist pig. I swear, when it comes to it in the future – I hope that you would be the one who would want to get married and be the one to fuss and worry over the ceremony."

"And what? My betrothed would be the one to give no mind and breeze through cheerily? That won't happen. Girls would be girls, and boys would be boys." He smirked and placed his feet on the table. Elphaba swatted it off angrily and he'd nearly fell back from his chair and flushed.

"Yeah, well I hope the person you eventually fall in love with would give you a run for your money – and not fall for your stupid _charms_." She grumbled irritably and returned her attentions to her books.

Fiyero leaned forward and scoffed, "And what makes you think I haven't already gotten the girl? It might be Galinda. You never know." He then chuckled, "And _if_ we get married, you'll be the maid of honour. And I'm a hundred and ten percent cure that the dress would be pink."

Elphaba glanced up at a smirking Fiyero and glared hard. She then pulled her lips into a smile and kicked his chair, throwing him off backwards spectacularly. His yelp was accompanied by her barely stifled cackling.

* * *

 **He was 33, she was 30**

She was never really sure about what had happened that night at the museum – only that somehow or another, Glinda might've had orchestrated the entire thing. The only thing she really recalled was being at that roof top with Fiyero, clinging on to each other for dear life.

It was a little after that that the Saint Glinda bell tower rung and they realized that they had to get down stairs and face the music. And it was also then that they noticed that Glinda seemed to have disappeared for an abnormally long time.

They had then gone downstairs in search of their bubbly friend in the ladies' restroom, only to find it empty except for one Lady Pfannee. Elphaba hadn't felt any particularly strong feelings towards her, but Pfannee seemed to jump at any chance to mention that they were schoolmates in Shiz and that they were _basically_ in the small social circle – and then after that she moved on to talking about her husband and her wish that he might have a chance in court.

Elphaba, having dealt with leeches like Pfannee her entire life, quickly disengaged herself and exited the restroom.

Fiyero had been waiting for her out in the hall and they'd returned to the main exhibition room together, her arms in his – and closer than what seemed appropriate for two old friends, one of whom who was supposed to be accompanied by another man.

They garnered stares and finger pointing, but Elphaba couldn't care less. Her image consultants and publicity people would have a field day the next day but not right now. Nothing else matter now.

She remembered spotting Glinda's dress first – in the sea of poufy dresses, hers was the brightest – and they approached. She was with Chuffrey – sharing a drink, and Wickham – who seemed confused by the couple's random ramblings. It wasn't until she stepped in with Fiyero's arms around hers, that Wickham seemed to tear away from the Chuffreys.

If she hadn't known better, she would've thought that the blond couple might've been purposefully distracting Wickham the entire night, seeing that Glinda was here with her betrothed and didn't seem to be intending to leave his side at all – not to go back to the roof top where her friends might've been waiting or anything.

"T-This…?" she recalled Wickham saying – his eyes wide and knowing.

Elphaba knew that she should've felt more shame than anything else, but in that moment, she had only felt relief – not so much the next day when the tabloids went insane, of course – but on that night itself, she was happiest with Fiyero's arms cradling hers.

"I'm sorry. We're in love. We have been for nearly 10 years." Fiyero had said. A little too smugly but she hadn't complained.

Glinda had squealed, and Chuffrey had to put a hand over her mouth to prevent any more inhuman high pitched sounds from escaping.

Wickham hadn't been too happy about it, but there wasn't much he could do. There was a little crease in his brow, and then a scowl on his lips. But nothing much came after that except defeat.

He bowed deeply, and then came shoulder to shoulder with Fiyero, whispering something unintelligible – perhaps it might've been a threat? She would never know. She hadn't bothered to ask Fiyero after that night.

He looked over to Elphaba and said, "We could've been something."

And perhaps, they really could. In another life, one where she did not reconnect with Fiyero, they might've been married and lived together for the rest of their lives. In time, she might even learn to love him. But this was not that life – and she would never know.

In this life, she was happy and in love.

In this life, she was lying in bed next to the man she had just married the night before – feeling completely sore from their activities both in the ballroom and in this bedroom.

The giant lump lying next to her began to move, and she knew that he was awake now. It was a nice feeling, knowing that when she opened her eyes every morning, he would be right next to her.

As if he'd heard her ruminating, Fiyero grumbled something under his breath and suddenly pulled her into his bare chest, smothering her with stinky breath-ed morning kisses. She couldn't do much but to laugh and accept her fate.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and smiled, "Good morning, Lady Elphaba Tiggular."

She couldn't help but grin at that last bit, "Good morning, Lord Fiyero Thropp." She winced, "Hm. That doesn't really roll off the tongue that well, huh."

"I know what rolls off the tongue really well…" He wriggled his brows at her suggestively and she smacked him.

"Domestic abuse!" He exclaimed, grabbing the offending hand and placing it on his heart.

She looked at him lovingly, and raised a brow, "Remember that one time last year when you had a goatee?"

He growled lowly, bringing her captured hand up to his face and rubbing the lightly stubbled chin. "I liked it. You made me get rid of Geoffrey."

"Geoffrey?" Elphaba cackled, "You named it?"

"He was my only friend,"Fiyero pouted, and nibbled at her finger tips.

She quickly pulled her hand away and instead, traced the outline of his blue diamond tattoos that he had recently gotten on the anniversary of his father's passing. It had apparently been an ancient Vinkun tradition that was practiced by Vinkun Kings, something that Fiyero had never bothered with until Elphaba had trudged it up.

She'd thought it would be a good way for Fiyero to honour his father – and also it had been quite alluring to see the unbroken chain of diamonds leading from his chest and down his abdomen…

"It's a good thing we're married, or I'll have to be scandalized by your leering eyes, Lady Tiggular." He smirked and raised a brow at her.

"You know they're still going to call me Lady Thropp in court, right?" She smacked him playfully, blushing slightly. Being naked with another person was still a little new to her.

Fiyero nodded dejectedly, "I know. But at least in the comforts of our bedroom, I'd like the privilege of calling you Lady Tiggular."

"Well, if you get to call me Tiggular, I should be able to call you Lord Thropp, but that just sounds strange—"

"—and erotic."

She smacked him again, although this time he purred and climbed on top of her, planting kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Elphaba laughed, feeling tickled by his morning stubble, and she knew that they wouldn't been leaving the room for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **A/N** And it's the end! I'm not sure if you guys would be disappointed with the way I decided to end this story, but I feel rather satisfied with it.  
There will be an epilogue posted tomorrow, so keep an eye out for that.

I'll be moving on to 'Building Bridges' - a business AU Fiyeraba story set in modern Oz.  
There's already 2 chapters up there, so check it out if you're into that stuff ;)

Anyway, thanks for reading! Particularly the people who've been reviewing every other chapter throughout this entire journey. It's always such a joy to see your names pop-up in my notifications. :)


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **He was 35, she was 32**

Lady Glinda Chuffrey strolled down the hall of the Thropp house on Colwen Grounds. From what she could see, it had been rows upon rows of portraits of Eminent Thropps, generations after generations.

Majority were women.

The portrait of the current Eminent, Nessarose, sat brightly on the display in the far end of hall. She was a beautiful, pale thing – almost Gillikinese in shade. But those famous Thropp cheekbones were present, and her eyes were a rich brown.

"In another life, perhaps it would've been Elphaba's portrait here – instead of mine."

Glinda spun around and smiled as the Eminent was wheeled down by her betrothed – a younger man by the name of Emmett. They had met through the Church of the Unnamed God, where his family frequented. Emmett had come from a noble line of munchkins, hence the blessing of height and the marked devotion to religion.

He smiled gently at the ladies, "I'll leave you ladies to catch up." He leant down and kissed Nessa on her forehead, "If you need anything, I'll be with the children in the other room."

They bade him goodbye and Glinda winked at her old friend when her betrothed was finally out of earshot. "Thank you for letting the children stay over the weekend."

"It's fine." Nessa smiled and folded her hands demurely on her lap, "We're doing it for selfish reasons anyway. Emmett wants children and I was thinking of using this opportunity as a trial run of sorts."

Glinda laughed, her cerulean blue eyes twinkling, "Maybe I should've thought of that before Chuffrey and I gone and signed those adoption papers."

The ladies moved on to the parlour and sat talking about old friends and days gone by.

Nessarose sipped her ginger tea, "I've been meaning to ask – how is Boq? I haven't had the opportunity to see him and Milla since my engagement."

Glinda shook her head fondly, "They've been fussing over the children, as usual. The eldest child just recently turned 6."

"6! Love of the Unnamed God!" Nessa gasped, "Time truly waits for no one! It feels like yesterday when we were just young people, sitting in the gardens and watching Elphie and Fiyero bicker about one thing or another."

Glinda chortled, recalling memories of her own. When they were all back in Shiz and so much younger. Those were the days where she was still frivolous and oblivious, when Elphie was scared all the time, but hid under all that bravado – when Fiyero was still the scandalacious prince, instead of the noble vinkun king he is now.

They were all such silly things back then and it felt ridiculous that they were now kings and eminents, leaders and parents. They've all grown out of their teenage shells and into the people they were now… At least… _most_ of them.

The Frottican smiled mischievously, "Have you heard about Pfanne and Shenshen's row in court the other day?"

Nessa's eyes went wide, "In _court_?"

"Oh this is fun –" Glinda beamed and began to regale a grinning Nessa with tales of misadventure – starring their old collage friends.

* * *

"I don't know about this – I mean. He could hate it! Or she! Yes! We need to pick something gender-neutral. I'm not believing any of the bull-hicky that old roadside psychic says."

Elphaba groaned as she listened to another 3 hours of Fiyero's constant worrying and fussing over the theme of their unborn child's room. As if being a monarch and head of government at the same time wasn't hard enough, now she was about to become a mother.

"And we're going to have to stock up on the swallow's nest soup, my mother used to say that it helps with the loosening of the cervix or something like that –"

"—oh no, I don't want anything to do with loosening or cervixes." Elphaba swatted at her husband's hand. "And swallow's nest soup is basically bird's spit soup. I don't want that."

The Vinkun King frowned dramatically, although Elphaba couldn't really see beyond that stupid beard he was growing. He'd planned to keep the beard until the child was born and shave it after, but until then, it was an obtuse looking thing that she didn't particularly appreciate.

"I'm just trying to help," he continued lightly, flipping through another set of swatches that the interior decorator had given them and pointed at a lighter shade of green, "What about this? It'll remind him of his mother!"

"No green. And we don't know if it's a he—"

"This?"

"Why can't we just leave the beige?" Elphaba whined.

Fiyero slouched, "I wanted our child's room to be special, and not just another room in the castle… And then I was planning to do the same thing with his room in the Emerald Palace." He tossed the swatches and came up to her – or as close as he could with the baby bump between them, and he held her hands.

At this, Elphaba softened. Perhaps it had been the hormones – or maybe she was simply filled with such love and affection for the silly man, but she succumbed to the urge to pull her husband into a deep kiss. He was surprised, but pleasantly so, and kissed back with fervour. Finally, she pulled back and grimaced, "Could you at least trim that monstrous thing?"

Fiyero stroked his fresh beard proudly, "What are you talking about? It's great!"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not putting my face anywhere near that thing anymore."

Finally, _that_ seemed to catch his attention and there was a moment of panic. Elphaba simply laughed and walked away.

* * *

 **A/N** As I've mentioned in the previous chapter, I'll be over at 'Building Bridges' if you guys are still into the silly stories I'm writing :)  
Glinda and Chuff are still (unfortunately) infertile and sterile, but at least adoption is a thing and it makes them happy. Nessa makes an appearance and isn't a psychotic freak like in the musical (loved the wicked witch of the east riffs though). And Elphie and Fiyero are happy and in love and expecting a baby - although Fiyero might have adopted an obsession with facial hair.

guest - Thank you! I'm really glad you've enjoyed it. I'll see you over at Building Bridges! :)  
Mother Yackle - I'm really glad that you've enjoyed the story! And I think it's really awesome that it's good enough to warrant a re-read.  
Ultimate Queen of Cliffies - Thank you! And what can I say, sometimes she can be a little too stubborn for her own good :P Hopefully I'll see you again in the other story!  
GirlyTurtle - Hey, thanks! I'm excited to see where we could go with Building Bridges too :P  
HC247 - I'm just glad that you've enjoyed it! After seeing you recommending my story up on tumblr, I couldn't help but feel that at least I could write something that would meet to your expectations ;)  
RavenCurls - I'm always excited to see what you have to say about the new chapters lol! And I agree. Fiyero with goatee... Yeah... He loves it though. Lol! And I'm glad you liked Chuff! It's been such a treat writing his dialogue. :P


End file.
